The U Project
by nivremous
Summary: COMPLETED. My Second Fanfic. The girls living a life without Keitaro. What will they do if he had finally returned? What if he's not what he used to be? R&R Please!
1. Identity: 01

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Identity**

**01**

_'They say home is where the heart is, I say, when you die, the first place you'll ever see is the last place you wanted to be,'_

_'I aim with my eyes, I shoot with my finger and I kill with my heart,'_

---

There was a storm at sea. It came out of nowhere. Minutes before, it was calm and quiet then the tide suddenly turned ferocious, murderous.

A few miles away from Japanese coastline, a commercial ship leers from one side to the other as wave after sea wave smash into its rising and falling hull. The sea is hungry for its prey, the liner with its precious cargo, thrashing like a drowning giant elephant, refused to give in.

At a beach, south of the closest island, a handful of shadows emerged from the violent crashing sea waves. The heavy relentless rain made it impossible for anyone to see, as they hurtle to the stony and sandy shoreline. Many were injured, wounded; the fatal anger of the sea apparent, the weather has defeated them all.

"FUCK NUMBER 8!" A figure rose, checking for other survivors, "WHO THE HECK ORDERED THE FUCKING CALL OFF?"

The thunderous noise of the storm made it hard for anyone to understand what the other is saying. Their communication headgears have all been ripped off from their protective swimsuits. The operation has been called off too soon because of the imminent disaster caused by unpredictable weather. They were lucky to make it out alive.

Group of nine huddled close to each other. Excruciating pain eats through them as freezing air seeped through their thermal suits.

"WE NEED TO GET INTO A WARMER SPOT, THE RESCUE TEAM WON'T BE HERE FOR A WHILE," one answered, shaking helplessly as he activated his GPS.

"EVERYBODY HERE MA'AM! I THINK NUMBER 3 AND 4 HAVE BROKEN LEGS AND ARMS,"

"WE NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION HERE NUMBER 10,"

"ALL OF YOU STAY CLOSER, I RECOMMEND THAT WE HAVE ONE MEMBER SEARCH FOR A WARMER AREA,"

"WE CAN'T RISK ANYBODY SEEING US!"

"THE TEAM LEADER CALLED IT OFF MA'AM!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE TEAM LEADER?"

Nobody answered. They were together when the command was issued. And after a few seconds they all understood what had happened, they were all stunned. Instinctively, they turned towards the sea.

There was a tremendous explosion. Red fire suddenly erupted beneath the water line and then quickly rose, pushed high into the air. Black smoke emerged as it fought its way towards the blacker sky. Then the noise was quickly muffled by the crashing waves. The red light that can be seen from miles away suddenly disappeared. The sea finally catching its prey left nothing. It was over before it even started.

"He did it,"

---

"Sorry guys and gals! Y'all have to leave now!" Mitsune Konno, a.k.a. Kitsune, proprietor of the well known Hinata Nite Life Club, a tea house turned night bar often visited by patrons all over Japan for its wide collection of alcoholic drinks, said with a smile over general jeers and complains. The club is famous for its friendly atmosphere, soft lighting and romantic ambiance attracting mostly women, which in turn draw men. Even though the club is usually busy on a Friday night like tonight, Kitsune broke the sad news to all Die-Hard-Friday-Night-Party goers and close up early. She even refused to serve any strong drinks.

Kitsune watched men and women leave, standing by the doorway apologizing now and then with a slight bow and a flawless smile. Everybody was having a good time and so she never really received any serious problem but mild curiosity: _"Why close up early Kitsune–san? Do you have a date or something?" "Oooooh! Tell me everything tomorrow, okay!" "Who's the lucky guy Kitsune-san?" "Please, don't tell me its Harry! I'm gonna kill that guy!" "Hei Kitsune! I expect you to open up early tomorrow alright! Nick and I have a drinking contest to finish!"_

Kitsune just smiled at them as they pass by.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" It was Harry, one of Kitsune's faithful patrons, as he prepares himself to leave, the last in the line.

"Huh?"

"Well, you seem a bit distant tonight, you know," Harry was the closest friend Kitsune had, "Okay! I'm off! You take care alright! See yah tomorrow!" and with a wave he left.

Kitsune stood by the door as Harry's motorbike roared into life then sped out of view. She waited for a few moments then walked towards the empty bar, took out a glass, reached out for her private bottle then filled it with high-quality sake. _It feels lonely_, Kitsune thought, staring at the glass, _it's been a long time_, _if you can see me now, you would have been proud…_

---

"So you're finally leaving us, huh?" Kitsune was beside herself that fateful day. And sake did nothing to help her ease the pain. It only infuriated her more. "Was it Naru? Has she said something stupid to you again? I mean, for crying out loud, can't you just get your head out of your ass for at least a little while!"

Keitaro smiled.

"FUCK! Are you even listening to me! What are we going to do now without you here? I've done all I could to get you and Naru together; for heaven's sake can't you two just get along?"

Keitaro continued to ignore her as he finished tying his shoes; rose then proceeded towards the door.

"YOU'RE A WIMP KEITARO! For the first time in your life have a backbone and stand up on your own! Stop running away!"

Keitaro stopped, turned, and faced Kitsune's rage. His demeanor calm, his eyes kind, a smile etched on his lips, as he walked towards Kitsune. He raised a hand, touched her face.

Kitsune felt repulsed and disgusted by his lack of emotions. She was on the edge. She was ready to knock the living lights out of him until he finally understood how she feels, how all of these is affecting her. For the first time in her life, she felt attached to somebody and she doesn't want to let go. She might have hidden it but it all came pouring out of her like a tidal wave. _Please stay Keitaro._

"You're kind Kitsune. I always admired your strength. Naru and I may have some problems but my decision is not based on that. I always wanted to be someone you can be proud of,"

Kitsune froze. _Please don't say that!_ "SHUT UP!"

"I reckon that one day, you'll be able to establish your own, I guess, you can do even more than Haruka-san has!"

_It's too much!_ "SHUT UP!"

"You will find your way Kitsune. You always have. That and because I believe in you,"

Kitsune turned and ran, crying, defeated. That was the last time she saw him.

---

_Sigh. If only I have said what I always wanted to say, at least I wouldn't be wandering how it would have turned out. It's been awfully long time Keitaro. I never thought I'd miss you this much._

Kitsune looked around, smiled, pride in her heart. It has been almost two years now since Haruka officially handed her the run down teahouse; her marriage with Seta has forced her to leave and stay by his side as he travel around the world in search of rare artifacts. At first, Kitsune thought it impossible to bring the place back up again, as everyday it looses customers, loosing income, making it hard to manage and survive. But somehow Kitsune found her true calling. Weeks after, she left Hinata Apartments and resided at the teahouse permanently. She advertised, used her guile and skills, renovated little by little and in a few months, Hinata teahouse became Hinata Nite Life Club with growing clientele.

For some it may have been a feat, but Kitsune thought otherwise. _It has been his wish. I've wandered around for years before I found my way, walking around with a wound that nobody can heal. I owe it all to you._

A knock.

Kitsune smiled. "You're a bit early today, Naru,"

A sigh.

"It's nice to see you too, Kitsune," Naru Narusegawa, Tokyo University professor and instructor of several Tokyo prep schools, "Would you mind if I join you?" sat comfortably beside her best friend and dropped a large traveling bag by the side.

Kitsune reached under the bar, produced another clear glass and filled it with sake. "So, class finished early tonight?"

"Not really," taking a sip, she waved her long brown hair, "I'm supposed to have two units at Tokyo prep school tonight, but I gave it to Mervin,"

"Mervin? Isn't that the guy you dated before?"

"Kitsune! We only had a dinner! And besides, I never enjoyed that kind of stuff you know!"

Kitsune stifled a laugh. _No matter how long, she'll never admit it. You really do have a heart of stone my dear friend._

"It was really horrible last night, I thought I won't have enough clothes to bring with me,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I was drying my clothes when that storm came out of nowhere," Naru paused then raised her head, looking out the window, watching the clear cloudless night sky, "I wonder how Shinobu is doing,"

"She's alright. I visit her every now and then, she manage just fine, she'll be graduating soon too,"

"And Su?"

"Well, Shinobu told me that Su calls her every once in a while, I think she'll be arriving tomorrow morning,"

"I see," Naru stretched her arms, "I guess I deserve this break, one whole week at the Hinata Apartments,"

"Yeah, just like old times,"

Naru paused, suddenly felt the sadness, air became colder, whispered, "Yeah, just like old times," her eyes downcast.

"Everybody seems to be here," A voice from the door.

"Ara! Ara! It's nice to see all of you here again!"

"Mutsumi! Motoko!" Naru beamed.

Motoko Aoyoma, recent Tokyo University law graduate, instructor of Aoyoma Shinmeryuu School approached them with a genuine smile carrying her usual training bag. Beside her is Mutsumi Otohime, Psychologist and Tokyo University marine biology undergraduate carrying what seems to be a sack of watermelons. A turtle flew pass them and settled on Naru's shoulder and gave a singular "Myu!" raising a flipper.

Naru smiled, "Nice to see you too Tama-Tama,"

"I guess we can move on then, I can't wait to see Shinobu-chan again, we can continue this party at the Hinata Apartments," Motoko said, her conduct gentle, womanly yet firm and confident.

"You guys go ahead, I'll close up the bar and bring some clothes," Kitsune waved as she ran inside the bar.

"Ara! Ara! I'm so excited! We haven't had this kind of reunion for a year!"

"Don't be silly. That's because we do this annually!"

"Ara! Ara! Then what party was I last week?"

"Mutsumi! You've been gate crashing again are you?"

"Ara! Ara! We're off to the Hinata Apartments!"

---

Shinobu Maehara, Tokyo University student and manager of the Hinata Apartments, gave the finishing touch to her grand feast especially cooked and delicately prepared just for tonight. For her this is the best time of the year, to see everybody again. But somehow, she always feel that needle pain in her heart, everybody turns up except for the one person she's been longing to see all these years.

_Keitaro. Sempai._

Naru was the first to leave the Hinata Apartments. A year after Keitaro's departure, everybody became miserable and lonely. Without a note or a single call, Keitaro's absence gnawed into everyone's lives. It ate through them and they lost hope of ever seeing him again. Keitaro's parents weren't any help and Seta could not give any indication of his whereabouts. Haruka, although apprehensive, became more and more irritable. In their minds, Keitaro has finally left them for good. Motoko couldn't concentrate and so followed suit Naru, after passing the Tokyo University entrance exams. Su lost her mood and flew back to her own country to be with her older brother and sister, leaving Shinobu and Kitsune to take care of the Hinata Apartments. Then after several years, Kitsune too left and moved to her new home, the Hinata Teahouse.

Shinobu was adamant on staying and managing the Hinata Apartments, her personal vindication, she believes with all her heart that her sempai, Keitaro, will return and that she would be there to greet him. And through the hard years of loneliness, Shinobu drew comfort from that hope.

Hinata Apartments becomes an inn whenever a Tokyo University entrance examination is being held, helping examiners from far away provinces. The hot springs is open to the public during the summer days. With these changes, Shinobu managed and survived. Kitsune often visits her and sometimes pops in during the cold lonely nights. Su calls every once in a while, asking the same question,_ "Is he back?" _ After Haruka and Seta's nuptial, they, along with Sara would visit Shinobu and stay for a week to lend a hand on several repairs and maintenance issues. Shinobu's mother visits at least once a month and her father shows up now and then. And once a year all of the original tenants return to spend a week at the Hinata Apartments. A reunion like no other, like the one they will have tonight.

Shinobu preserved Keitaro's room. It's exactly how he left it. And at some nights she would find herself standing at the door hoping with all her heart that he would be there. But most of the time she would cry herself to sleep inside, alone and dreaming of happier days.

---

"Is it true sempai? Are you finally leaving us?"

Keitaro sighed, turned towards Shinobu's sad and contorted face, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Shinobu, I…,"

Shinobu quickly buried her face on the palm of her hands and cried. She usually runs at this point but her tremendous misery weakened her knees. She could not take it. She could not even think about it. Her sempai, her only happiness is leaving them; he is leaving her. Then suddenly she found herself in his arms, her head on his shoulder and she felt warmth, comfort and security. She felt content and complete, if only they could stay like this forever.

Keitaro drew her closer, burying his face on her hair. She can feel him breathing. She can feel him shaking.

"Shinobu, promise me that you will move on. No matter what happens, you will hold on for all of us,"

"Sempai…,"

"Promise me that you will be strong,"

"Sempai…," tears flowing freely from her eyes. _It's painful._

"Promise me,"

"Sempai," she's sobbing now, wetting Keitaro's shirt, "I… I love you sempai, I always do, I always will… I… I," sob, "I promise… I promise with all my heart,"

They stayed like that for a long time. And that was the first and last time she has ever said those meaningful words.

---

_Hmmm, I have to save some of these; Su would definitely love this bowl of super chili sauce that I made!_ Shinobu was busy wrapping bowls when she heard a faint sound coming from the front door.

Burglars never did scare Shinobu. Hinata is a quiet and peaceful area. During Seta's stay, he had given Shinobu some quick and basic self defense lessons; he also left a shinai for her to use and it's placed at a post near the entrance door, handy and ready for use.

A scratching noise.

_Is it them? But usually, they call out first._ Shinobu walked quietly towards the entrance door. Her senses open, her movements slow, calm and confident. Then a shadow passed the door windows. She slowly went for the shinai, her heart beating fast, cold sweat on her back.

Then she heard a loud crash.

Shinobu dashed for the door and opened it in one motion, her right hand raised, gripping the shinai hard, ready to give a blow.

Sprawled on the floor is a body.

"Shinobu! Are you alright?" It was Motoko running, coming up from the stone steps and not far behind her is Naru and Mutsumi with worried expressions. Apparently they heard the crash too.

"Oh! Motoko-sempai!" Shinobu felt relieved, glad to see her strong sempai.

"Shinobu, we heard something, is everything okay?" Naru said, closing the gap then paused when she noticed something lying on the floor, "What…,"

Motoko knelt and examined the scene. It was a man, wearing dirty and torn what seems to be some sort of clothing, something she had never seen before. Gently putting her hand under the man's head, she pressed her fingers under his neck and felt for a pulse, then pressed her ear on his chest.

"He's still breathing," Motoko said, "Quick, Shinobu call a doctor, he seems to be injured…," she never got the chance to finish. It was odd. Shinobu seems to have frozen, kneeling beside her and she also found Naru staring at the man with wide astounded eyes, her face white with shock. Then she heard a thud and soon realized that Mutsumi had fainted. She was completely perplexed and so she turned towards the man. _What is it?_ She looked closer, she could not see very well in the dark, but the night sky is enough to aid her. It took her a moment to realize what she's looking at, who she's looking at.

Motoko skipped a heartbeat. For a moment her world swam in and out. It was unreal. Under the clear night sky where the stars twinkled in eternal serenity, lying on the floor, unconscious is the man who had built and destroyed the friendship that is the Hinata Apartments. The man who had been Motoko's driving force all these long hard years. The man she fell in love with without realizing it until the very last day. The man everybody refused to forget. The man who left and disappeared. The man everybody has been waiting for.

"Keitaro…," Motoko whispered.

* * *

So what ya think guys and gals? Is it too sad or something? This will definitely be another action-packed fan fiction. And if any of you read any spy adventure books, you'd probably recognize the format. But hey! It's fun! Read and review! Tell me what you think and ha! I will definitely pair him with Naru – **NOT**! Anyway, just keep on reading and you'll find out!

Cheers!

nivermous


	2. 02

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Identity**

**02**

_'I fear that one night, I might wake up not knowing where I am, that when I look into a mirror, there I might find staring back at me is a complete stranger,'_

_'He usually walks with a smile. Fear him, stay away from him. They say he is demon incarnate. Beware of the honky tonky man,'_

_---_

"Who did it?"

A muffled whimper.

"Black Arrows,"

It was a deserted warehouse. A small light bulb shining in the middle of an empty wide space and underneath the eerie glow was a man tied in a wooden chair. His mouth covered with gray tape, hands bound behind him, feet on each wooden leg, whimpering, shaking with fear, tears on his eyes, pants soaking wet. Several men in black suit are standing a few meters away, on every door, in the dark, nondescript, waiting and ready.

The executioner, tall, clean-shaven, elegant in his expensive suit, long black shiny hair, left hand holding a sheathed sword, was pacing around his victim. A trial of death.

"Black Arrows," the executioner repeated, his voice terrifyingly cold, his manner deliberately slow.

"Ten units. Special ops organized by the CIA and JNS," a man in the dark, few feet away, replied again, unemotional, unafraid, unattached to the scene.

A muffled whimper.

"You know what this means," the metal designs of the sheath, a dragon circling a templar cross, shone against the light, blinding, "It's a challenge,"

The man in the dark did not answer. The lost of the precious cargo has aggravated the high council, especially the old man. The project that they have been preparing for almost four years now has been set back for another two years. He could understand their fury. The old man does not want his calculated timetable compromised; he's probably blaming everybody, even his own son. Now they have to find a way to cope with this horrendous delay. Their enemies have done well.

A muffled whimper.

The executioner's face suddenly came into view, staring directly at him, menacing, ruthless eyes, hissing with murderous rage.

A muffled whimper.

"I want them dead," the executioner said, jabbing a finger on his chest, forceful, loosing control, "I want them dead, I want them dead, I WANT ALL OF THEM DEAD!"

It happened in a flash. The executioner suddenly disappeared. A hissing sound was heard, sword being unsheathed with tremendous speed and deadly accuracy. Sword metal glistened in the dark, a perfect arc.

Then silence.

A thud. Something dropped on the floor, rolled and stopped. Splattering noise. The man in the dark watched, unconcerned, never moved a muscle. The executioner came back. His face calm, refreshed, walked closer to him and whispered, "I want all of them dead. Fail me and it will be your head next time,"

---

Motoko woke up with a start.

The sun was shining brightly inside. The sky, cloudless, blue and eternal. The windows were wide open; cool morning summer breeze gusting through. There was a calming silence in the atmosphere with occasional chirping of birds, smell of luscious grass dew in the air. A promise of a beautiful day.

Motoko stretched her legs, felt the wonderful release of her tensed muscles. Smiled, deliberately lazed for a full minute before looking around. She found herself in an unfamiliar room. A bookstand on the far corner with study guides and encyclopedias neatly arranged. Opposite, a small table with an open notebook and a pencil. The cabinets were open, clothes lying on the floor. Then it dawned to her where she was: Keitaro's room.

Sleeping soundly beside her is Mutsumi, inside her single futon; Naru and Shinobu comfortably snuggled under a blanket by the wall, and Kitsune by the door. Rolls of bandages littered the room. Bottles of medicines everywhere.

It has been a surreal night for her; for all of them. _Keitaro is here._

That night, with Kitsune's help, they managed to carry Keitaro to his room. Mutsumi, the only one among them with medical experience, started cleaning and bandaging Keitaro's wounds, paying special attention to his head. She found a concussion that worried her and did her best to provide first aid. Shinobu phoned Keitaro's parents and by midnight, his mother and father arrived with clothes, more medicines and bandages. A few hours later, they left, after making sure that Keitaro was safely settled inside his futon, they would come back to see him the next day. Then the girls stayed by Keitaro's side and faithfully waited.

Thinking about Keitaro made Motoko warm inside. She never thought she would feel this way again. The world seemed to have gone brighter. She can feel. The numbness vanished. The heaviness in her heart that she carried for a long time suddenly disappeared. For the first time in several years, Motoko felt alive. _Keitaro is here, my God, he is truly here!_

After Keitaro's departure, Motoko did her best to forget him. Like Naru, the sadness that tore through her was too much to bear. She took the Tokyo University entrance exams to keep her mind busy, but the yearnings of her heart proved stronger. She never thought that the man she hated, the man she thought a weakling could make her feel this way. Just when she's starting to know him better, when she's beginning to see him more than a friend, he has to leave. And staying in the Hinata Apartments felt like living in a frozen world. Everything that she sees, everything that she does, they all remind her of his smiling face, his funny ways of apologizing, the good times. After several months of silence, she finally gave up: Keitaro is not coming back. She won't see him again. And so she left.

She helped her sister manage the Aoyoma School, worked part time as a clerk at several law firms while studying at Tokyo University. She dated a few men, met new friends and did her best to avoid the Hinata Apartments. But in the end – who does she think she's fooling? It has been the longest years.

Now, all that became nothing. All that whisked away the moment she saw his face again.

Motoko moved slowly towards Keitaro's futon lying in the middle of the room; she felt an astonishing anticipation. _I just want to see him. Please, just this one time._ And when she reached, pulled the blanket down, she found – nothing.

The futon was empty.

"Keitaro?" Motoko whispered, frantically searched, threw the blanket out.

It was completely empty.

"Oh no!" panic rising through her, she quickly scanned around, snatched her sword and dashed outside, sliding the door so hard that it roused Kitsune.

"What the…" Kitsune muttered groggily, then quickly focused, eyes red, "Motoko, what's going on? You're up, is he awake?"

"No! No! No!" Motoko was beside herself, pacing the hallway, frantically looking for clues, shouting, "HE WAS JUST HERE!"

"Huh? I don't understand? What's going on Motoko? Are you alright?"

"KITSUNE! KEITARO'S GONE!"

Kitsune's face ashened. "No,"

Motoko could not handle it anymore. She ran through the hallway and searched the rooms; all empty.

_Please. Please. Please Keitaro… be here! Not again! Not again! _

Tears welling in her eyes as she desperately searched around, the hot springs, the kitchen, the lounge area, the entrance hallway. She ran outside and quickly inspected the surrounding; nothing, not a single trace.

_DON'T DO THIS TO ME KEITARO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!_

---

"Motoko, there is no need for that," Keitaro said, clutched his carry bag tightly.

Motoko's eyes blazed with silent fury. She slowly unsheathed the Hina sword, blocked the way and dared him to come forward.

"Motoko, hear me out, please!"

Motoko stood her ground, her intent clear, she won't give in easily, "You will not leave your tenants!" Motoko shouted, "You will not abandon your duty,"

Then Keitaro sighed, turned serious, his face a mask of determination. He slowly bowed, stood straight then walked towards her. His manner calm, unafraid, unfazed. Motoko quickly went into a stance.

"Keitaro, don't get any closer or I WILL NOT HESITATE!" a warning, her voice passionate, her hands shaking, her whole body tensed. _Don't do this Keitaro. Please._

But Keitaro did not stop. Every step drawing him closer and closer to Motoko. To the sword.

"KEITARO! I'M WARNING YOU!"

Keitaro stopped a hairline away from the sword point, gazing directly into Motoko's eyes.

"Please, don't make this hard for me as it already is," his voice firm, pleading, "I'm doing this because… I want to be stronger, just like you. I want to prove myself. I want to be a man you can rely on, someone you can look up to,"

Motoko was trembling. Her mind and her heart in absolute chaos. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to do, if only he could stay. But she felt incapable, useless. Her pretense melted. Then her anger crumbled. She dropped the sword and knelt, wept with sadness she could not comprehend. Sadness she could not control. That gnawing fear of living alone. _Don't go, please, don't go, don't leave us._

Then she felt Keitaro's arms went around her. She resisted, tried to push him away, but Keitaro held her until she finally gave in, cried helplessly on his shoulder.

"I won't forget you Motoko. You've been an inspiration to me. Your strength, your courage. I know you will fulfill all your dreams. And I hope with all my heart that one day I will deserve the honor of being your friend,"

Keitaro left. Motoko cried. She never felt the same ever again.

---

Motoko found Keitaro standing in the open balcony, looking towards the bay, summer wind blowing his hair.

_Thank God._

Once, a long time ago, Motoko dreamt of this meeting. Standing here, looking at her prince, wind blowing around them, under the blue cloudless sky. Like a scene in one of her novels. It surprised her that in the end, she would see Keitaro. It has been Keitaro all along. Nobody has made her feel the way she feels right now. She felt tranquility. She's finally free.

_You're here._

After catching her breath, pain in her legs faded, Motoko bowed and walked towards Keitaro, leaving her sword by the floor. A few steps away, Keitaro turned, his face blank, met Motoko's steady gaze. For a while they stood there, facing each other, eyes locked. Then in a split second, Motoko's right hand flew, blurred across, hitting Keitaro hard in the face, a deafening slap echoed.

"Don't you dare," her voice hard, bitter, sorrowful, all her bottled emotions, all her fears and demons flowing out of her as sinuously as her tears, "Don't you dare leave us again,"

_You're finally here. And I would never ever let you go again._

Keitaro was still recovering from the slap when Motoko suddenly reached out for him, embraced him tight like her life depended on it, unashamed, unbothered for the world to see. She buried her face on his chest and cried, lost herself in his arms, close to his heart. For her, it felt right, the only place she's been longing to be.

"Don't you dare leave me again," she said through her heavy sobs, "You've been gone for so long. Where have you been all these years? It doesn't matter… you're here, that's what matters,"

The wind blew. Hair waving in the air. A flock of birds flew over them.

"Motoko, I…," there was confusion in Keitaro's voice, an evident pain, unsure and frightened, looking up the endless sky he whispered, "I… I can't remember,"

---

"Hey, we're going back,"

"Huh?"

"I just received a call from Sara. She's been talking to Shinobu a few minutes ago,"

Seta's head popped out of the earthen whole. He and Haruka were on an excavation on the barren part of the Amazon searching for an artifact that can provide a small evidence of the turtle civilization. A questioning look met Haruka.

"Keitaro's back,"

It took Seta a full minute to fully understand what Haruka had said. Of what it means to them.

Haruka was on the edge of breaking down, she did her best to hide her concern but time took its toll. Back then, it has been more than a year after Keitaro flew overseas and he never left a word of where he is or what has been happening to him. It's like he disappeared in the face of the earth. Keitaro's parents were frantically searching, all in vain. And Haruka could not take it anymore. She pushed Seta, calling him everyday. Seta on the other hand, spent his time sleeping on the streets of New York looking for his former assistant. The university where Keitaro studied confirmed that he has successfully finished his course but could not give any further indication of what has happened to him after the graduation day; it only took him eight months to complete it.

During these years of depression, Seta returned Japan with nothing. Haruka was lost in her own despair, along with the whole Urashima family. Seta could not take it to see her like this. And so he married her. Together, they went into expeditions, searching for artifacts and clues of Keitaro's whereabouts. They never gave up.

"Finally," Seta said, climbing out, dusting his pants, his face muddy, "We need to get to the airport,"

"Seta…,"

"We can get to the main highway by two; we pick up Sara at the hotel then leave for the airport,"

"Seta…,"

"Then hopefully, we can get a plane to Japan before six tonight,"

"Seta…,"

Haruka grabbed Seta while he's busy bagging their tools. She kissed him passionately. Then released him after a few minutes. Seta leered. Completely taken aback. There was a glow in Haruka's eyes, a certain shine. Something Seta had not seen for a long time.

"Thank you," Haruka said. Her arms around Seta's neck. Her eyes tearful. Tears of joy._ It's over. It's finally over_.

Seta nodded.

"Thank you for being there for me,"

"Well… we better get going. My assistant and I have a lot to talk about,"

---

It has been a long day for Naru. She settled herself comfortably inside her futon.

That whole day, Keitaro refused to see any of them. He stayed in his room. Shinobu prepared food for him, leaving the tray by the door. He never ate any of them. Mutsumi came in and out of his room, checking him every now and then; she managed to get an appointment with a specialist for Keitaro scheduled the next day.

Mutsumi tried her best to explain Keitaro's condition. The girls were gathered on the living area that morning. Shinobu was busy serving food, Motoko and Kitsune talking quietly, Naru and Mutsumi by the lounge.

"Its amnesia," Mutsumi said over a plate of freshly sliced watermelons.

"Amnesia," Naru repeated. Her eyes sad. _Poor Keitaro._

"Uhm. Mutsumi-sempai, is it permanent?" Shinobu asked sitting beside Naru.

"Well. Most amnesia is temporary. From what I've seen, Kei-kun can remember all of our names and what we mean to him, which I think is a good thing,"

"But then, what can't he remember?"

"He can't remember where he's been for the last six years," Motoko supplied. Her eyes closed.

"It must be hard for him. Everything has changed. He must feel very out of place right now. I can understand why he doesn't want to see any of us," Kitsune said, looking towards the stairs, hoping for Keitaro to come down and see them.

"He just needs time, that's all. Everything will come back to him eventually," Mutsumi said confidently, smiling beside herself.

"What do you think happened to him Mutsumi?" Naru asked, eating one of Shinobu's sandwiches.

"Well. I can't really say until we've finally made a proper diagnosis of the extent of his injuries, I'm certain that he suffered a head trauma,"

Silence. They could not imagine what has happened to Keitaro. They all felt sad for him.

"Uhm. Mutsumi-sempai, how come Keitaro-sempai can see without his glasses?"

"Yeah. He managed to go around the apartment without them. And I can't remember seeing them around the place where we found him," Kitsune added.

"That's true. The color of his eyes are different, I mean the shade," Motoko said. Her eyes still closed.

"Huh? How did you manage to get close enough to him to see the color of his eyes Motoko?" Kitsune teased.

Eyes snapping open, Motoko turned red, "Er?"

"Aw come on Motoko! That's too obvious, you're blushing!"

"What!"

"An eye surgery," Mutsumi finally answered. Darkness passing through her face. A hint of worry.

"Huh?" All the girls said in unison.

"I know. It's very unlike Kei-kun, really strange. But there are traces of healed knife cuts on his face. It's a first class operation I can say, it's very indiscernible," Mutsumi said, as Tama joined them and settled on her head.

"Myu, myu, myu," Tama started.

"Really?" Mutsumi asked, looking up, in deep conversation with Tama, "You don't say. That's to be expected, I think,"

"Uhm. What is it Mutsumi-sempai? What is tama-tama saying?"

"Well. Tama-tama just flew out of Kei-kun's room. She's saying that Kei-kun just sits there staring at the calendar,"

"Poor sempai,"

_Poor Keitaro._

Sara called that afternoon and Shinobu shared the good news about Keitaro's return. Sara called back after a few minutes and told her that they will be flying back to Japan as soon as they can. Shinobu also received a message from Su, informing her that her flight back to Japan was delayed due to a storm, she'll be arriving the next day. Keitaro's parents visited past three. They talked with Keitaro for a little while. But Keitaro barely noticed them. They left with a promise to bring other relatives with them to help.

All in all it has been a very strange, tiring day. Lying here on her bed, Naru let her mind wander in the dark, the night getting old. It's quiet. Hinata Apartments at peace. Everybody fast asleep. As Naru drifted, sleepiness finally catching up with her, she heard a sound.

It was her liddo-kun board being moved. Sound of wood scratching. Naru held her breath, didn't move, just lied there. Apprehensive. _Keitaro? Is that you?_ Then heavy steps followed, coming closer and closer to her futon. After few excruciating moments, she felt her blanket shift slightly; someone was sneaking inside her futon. Naru could not take it anymore, whoever it is, she's not going to show mercy. She turned and quickly grabbed the blanket away.

It was Keitaro. His back facing her. Lying in fetal position.

"Keitaro! What are you…," Naru asked breathlessly, trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry Naru," Keitaro said without turning, his voice flat and emotionless, "I didn't mean to wake you up,"

"But… what are you…,"

"I can't sleep," his body shaking, "I just want to sleep here beside you. I swear I won't do anything weird. You can beat me up if I do. You can beat me up right now if you want, I'll be glad if you did,"

That tore through Naru's heart. She can feel his loneliness, his pain.

"Nothing makes sense anymore. I can see images in my head. I… I don't know what's going on, I've been staring at the calendar the whole day but I don't understand how six years passed by so quickly,"

Naru knelt beside Keitaro. Listening, willing for him to continue.

"I was coming back home. I… I didn't let you know that I'm coming back because I wanted to surprise all of you. It's only been eight months… it doesn't makes sense at all,"

Keitaro felt something soft press against his back. He felt Naru's arm go around him. He can smell her sweet scent. Her head close to his. He felt her lips trace the back of his neck. But he didn't turn, he didn't face her, just stayed like that.

"It's okay. You can stay here as long as you want. You're here Keitaro. That's all that matters," Naru said, warmth coursing through her body, breathing hard, "My God. I missed you so much,"

Keitaro had a strange feeling that long time ago he had dreamt of this. Lying here in bed with Naru. He should feel something. But he felt nothing. It's odd. For some reason, he has a vague reminiscence that he had done this before, on another place on another time with another woman. Its too much. He closed his eyes, tried to sleep. Ignored the warmth, her softness, her hands. Deep within himself, Keitaro saw images in his head, like a nightmare he could not run away from.

"I was flying back home…," Keitaro whispered.

---

Keitaro was excited. He has never flown first class before. And it was everything he has imagined it would be. Comfortable seats, movie screens at front, friendly stewardess and better food. It's like living in a dream.

They were early. Keitaro felt the plane lift off. He's busy thinking whether he has bought enough gifts for everybody. He can't wait to see all the girls again. Naru's smile, Motoko's sternness, Kitsune's jokes, Shinobu's eyes, Mutsumi's tenderness. He's finally going back home after eight months. He never thought he'd missed them so much, promised himself never to leave ever again. After a while, a glass of Champagne was handed to him, and chatted briefly with the beautiful stewardess.

Everything seems to be okay. Then Keitaro drifted off and slept.

The moment Keitaro opened his eyes, he knew something has gone wrong. It was dark. He felt the carriage teetered, shook violently and angled furiously down. The noise was unbelievable. Everybody was screaming, panicking, bags, magazines flying all over the place. He thought he saw a man stand and rolled all the way down. Then he witnessed something incredible, the upper part of the carriage suddenly ripped open, two seats quickly disappeared in its void, taking passengers with it, he can see the black sky as tremendous wind gushed through making it hard for him to breath.

Keitaro managed to grab a gas mask hanging in front of him as he bent down, his arms over his head.

_Why now? Why? My God… Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu, Mutsumi!_

Then everything went black.

* * *

So what ya think of that? Is that shocking or what? Confused yet? Well, there are still heaps of mysteries lying around this story. Thank you so much for all those people who wrote a review. I find it rewarding to know that somebody is reading my work. I hope you don't tire reading. Well, I'll see ya later then!

Cheers!

nivremous


	3. 03

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Identity**

**03**

_'Have you ever felt that eerie feeling that somebody is looking over your shoulders, that creepy sensation that someone is watching you? Who's breathing on your neck now?'_

_'To heal, you have to forget. As the old saying goes, some memories are best not remembered,'_

_---_

_Hinata Apartments is alive, _Shinobu thought with a smile, her body dancing with eagerness, while preparing the table for breakfast.

Shinobu as always was the first to wake up. It has been her role since the day she became a tenant to take care of the meals for everybody. She doesn't mind. She enjoys working in the kitchen. Cooking has always been her prized skill. She enjoys knowing what food each of the tenants likes. She enjoys being depended upon. The kitchen, her own personal kingdom.

For her, everything seemed to have returned to how it used to be in the Hinata Apartments. The morning sun was brighter, warmer. The air was lighter, cooler. Old plates and glasses that have been stored in the cupboard for a long time, gathering dirt have been taken out, cleaned and prepared. The table that for years have catered one now holds six. The thought of it all. Shinobu felt absolute bliss. Her family has returned.

_And it's all because you're here, sempai, _Shinobu warmed to the thought. _You may not feel well, you may have lost your past, but I'll make sure that you stay here… because here is where you belong, right here with us. I'll do everything, anything! This family won't break ever again._

Looking down, she observed the swell of her breasts. The curve of her body. The silkiness of her skin. _I have grown, will you ever see me differently now, sempai?_ Blushing furiously, Shinobu proceeded to the rooms to call the others. She was thinking of asking Keitaro to join them, hoping that he would, when she bumped into Mutsumi.

"Ara, ara! Good morning Shinobu," Mutsumi said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Good morning Mutsumi-sempai, I was on my way to Naru-sempai's room to let her know that breakfast is ready,"

"Let's go together then… I've been meaning to ask her something,"

Halfway through, Shinobu's curiosity got the better of her, "I'm so sorry, Mutsumi-sempai, I don't mean to pry or anything, but what are you going to ask Naru-sempai?"

"Well…"

"Good morning Mutsumi, Good morning Shinobu. Did you get a good night's sleep?" Motoko walking with Kitsune on the opposite side.

"Good morning Mutsumi, Shinobu. Is breakfast ready?" Kitsune asked, her mini shorts a tad smaller than it should be.

"Good morning Motoko, Kitsune, yes, breakfast is ready, I was actually going to let Naru-sempai know that…"

Naru's door suddenly slid open. And for a moment the girls were speechless. Staring with mixed astonishment, amusement and wonder.

Keitaro was leaning on the door. His eyes red and baggy, hair ruffled, lips parched. His shirt messy, pants dishevelled. A tired, exhausted look etched his face, confused and hungry. Behind him though, Naru stands with a broad smile, looking refreshed and invigorated, stretching her arms high in the air.

Stunned silence.

"Yahoo! Well! Well! Well! I never thought you had it in you Naru!" Kitsune broke with a grin, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"Ara! Ara! I thought so! I was gonna ask if Kei-kun slept in your room last night, I never thought you'd actually JUMP into the opportunity!" Mutsumi was jumping with glee.

Motoko's eyes were closed, right brow twitching, "Naru… I never thought you'd actually take advantage of Keitaro's condition…. How could you?"

"Auuuuuu! Naru-sempai! How could you?" Shinobu said, her hands on her eyes, hiding her disappointment.

Naru stared back, taken by surprise. A questioning look on her face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"No need to deny it Naru, your pretence won't hold that long! You just can't resist can't you? If I knew you'd do something like this, I would have taken my chance last night too!" Kitsune chided.

"Naru! You shall pay for such indecent behaviour!" Motoko said, slowly unsheathing the Hina blade.

"Hey! Hold on a second! I didn't do anything! We didn't do anything! I swear!" Naru pleaded, her hands waving in front of her.

"Poor Kei-kun, she must have let you at it for hours and hours on end! Look at you now, you're totally drained!" Mutsumi said, gently holding Keitaro's arm, away from the door.

"Quick Keitaro, you have to come with me, there's still time, we have to rid of you of Naru's coodies," Kitsune grabbed Keitaro's other arm.

Motoko advanced threateningly towards Naru, "Naru, you shall pay for… huh?" turned, a confused look, "What are coodies?"

"Naru-sempai has coodies?"

"Kitsune, what are you talking about? And I don't have coodies!" Naru backed inside her room.

"Come on Keitaro. There are some 'styles' I've been dying to try on you, I swear, you don't even have to move!"

"Kitsune! Stop that! And what are coodies?"

"How can you have coodies Naru-sempai?"

Mutsumi gently stepped forward, "Ara, Ara, I'm so sorry everybody, but Kei-kun has an appointment today, a taxi is waiting for us downstairs right now, so if you excuse us…"

Shinobu helped Mutsumi guide Keitaro towards the front door leaving the others bickering. The driver was already waiting at the front door, then carefully took over Shinobu's side.

Shinobu watched the trio disappear down the stone stairs. Looking back up, she thought she saw Naru running, followed closely by Motoko waving her sword screaming, _"YOU SHALL PAY NARU!", _ andKitsune close by, _"AW COME ON NARU! YOU'RE NO FUN! JUST SHARE SOME DETAILS!"_

_Yes, just like how it used to be, _Shinobu thought with a smile, morning sun warming her.

She was about to close the door when a stranger suddenly came into view. Shinobu jumped, stifled a shriek just in time.

"So sorry, miss, 'didn't mean to scare ya or something," the man said bowing apologetically.

Shinobu composed herself, her heart racing, "Its okay, please, how can I help you?"

"Actually, the name's Mervs, I have a package for…" looking down on his clipboard, "er... for one Keitaro Urashima, is he around?"

"Huh? Well, you just missed him, he went to the clinic,"

"Oh! Okay, geez, that's a bummer..." With a weary look, he moved closer, "Well, can you sign this for him instead? Pretty please,"

"Uhm. Okay,"

After signing a paper, a receipt was given, a small box haphazardly placed by the door, then the man was gone.

"A package for sempai?"

---

"Keitaro, do you think America is much better than Japan?"

An odd question. Keitaro looked up and found Su staring down at him with a peculiar smile plastered on her face, dangling from the ceiling, hands and feet wrapped on a strong timber.

"Er. Isn't that a bit dangerous Su, you might break your neck," Keitaro said with a frown, concern carved on his face.

Su did a perfect back flip. Landing on her feet. With calm and confident composure.

"Keitaro, do you think America has better food than Japan?"

"I'm not sure Su, but I guess I should be able to live with it," Keitaro said busy packing his bag.

"Keitaro, do you think America has better weather than Japan?"

"Um. Well, the place I'm going to stay in they say has the same weather as Japan,"

"Keitaro, do you think America has prettier girls than Japan?"

"Huh? Well, I don't know anything about that Su…" Keitaro said with a silly smile, his hand at the back of his head, but when he looked up, a slight pain bore through his heart. Deep sadness and regret.

Su was smiling down at him, her usual cheerfulness, but her eyes were red, tears streaming down her perpetually blushing cheeks.

"Su will be sad if Keitaro leave us," she said. She didn't move, didn't wipe her eyes.

"Su… I…"

"Su will grow to a beautiful woman. I promise. You don't have to leave you know,"

"Su… its not…"

"Su won't do experiments on Keitaro anymore. I promise,"

"Su…"

Su turned. She was about to run but Keitaro managed to get hold of her hand. Then she found his arms around her. She was crying. Her shoulders shaking, unable to contain her own pain. It's happening again. That shadow of isolation creeping through her whole being. Just like before, a long time ago. And she doesn't want to go through that all over again.

"You… you told me once… that you will always be here so Su won't be lonely…" Su said through her heavy tears.

Silence.

"Please don't go Keitaro," Su begged, her head down, teardrops on the floor.

Keitaro held her for a while.

"I'm so sorry Su. I… this is something I wanted to do for myself… for all of us, please… Su, understand…" Keitaro never got the chance to finish.

Su deftly slipped out of Keitaro's hold, turned one last time, her face a mixture of sadness and hate glared at him, then disappeared in the hallway.

---

A gentle nudge.

Kaolla Su, princess of the kingdom of Molmol and Molmol industry chief engineer, was having a quiet solitary nap when the stewardess came to serve breakfast. The royal plane doing its annual round trip to the Hinata Apartments shook for a few seconds. Su stiffened then gave a loud yawn.

"That's very unbecoming for a princess you know," commented an older woman sitting opposite her. Amalla Su.

Su gave her a reproachful look then focused on the window, eyes bleary. She saw endless stretch of blue sea. "Last time I checked, the kingdom of Molmol is confined on its own land, and I don't think we're anywhere near Molmol territory,"

"That's also unnecessary," Amalla bit down another comment.

It has always been like this. After Keitaro's disappearance, Su flew back to her homeland. Unable to control her own unhappiness. Her demeanor changed. She became bitter, irritable and short-tempered. She confined herself from everybody. Withdrawn and reclusive. Her usual energy disappeared.

Ramba and Amalla, Molmol king and queen, did their best to cheer her up but to no avail. She refused to see any men; all suitors rejected. Breaking traditions and kingdom rules. For a long time she drifted on her own misery. Ramba then kept her busy. He gave her full control of Molmol industries, land development research and other technological projects. For a while, it did help Su, dedicated herself to work, pushed to the limits. Nevertheless, nobody could deny her ascetic mood. A woman with a wounded heart that could never be healed.

"How much further?" Su asked off-handedly. Bored and annoyed.

"My lady, the pilot says it will be another six hours, hopefully we'll land Japan before nightfall," the stewardess answered with a slight bow and a controlled smile.

"That so?" Su rolled her eyes and turned towards the window again. Right hand under her chin. Closed her mind to everything else.

_Where are you Keitaro? It's been a long time. I'm so lost without you._

---

Mutsumi was smiling beside herself.

The sun was shining brightly. There were a handful of people walking around doing late afternoon shopping. Lovers riddled the park. Children around the playpen. A perfect day to walk. And her day couldn't get any better. She felt warmth, happiness she had not felt for a long time. Something she had dearly missed. Beside her was Keitaro.

The appointment with the doctor did not take long. He was glad that most of the job of cleaning Keitaro's wounds has already been done and so he just recommended some more helpful medicines. He diagnosed Keitaro's head wound with intensive attention; it has already healed, skull structure closed, skin tissue growing healthily.

"You did a good job Mutsumi,"

"That's nothing doctor, I'm just happy to help. I'm mostly worried about his head wound,"

"Well, he's healing quite nicely. And about the amnesia that you told me, we can't do anything about it but to just let him ease his way through, it will all come back to him in time,"

"I hope so; he's been away for six years,"

"So I heard! Well, the x-rays should show something, I'll give you a call in three days,"

"Thank you very much doctor,"

And with that, the two left the clinic. On the way, Keitaro sincerely asked Mutsumi not to take a taxi. He wanted to walk.

Every now and then Keitaro would stop and stare at a place he once knew, a place that has changed with the times. The beef restaurant that he used to dine became an electronics shop. The cinema that he and Naru once went became a museum. So many things have changed. It broke Keitaro's heart to have missed them all.

_He looks much better without his glasses, _Mutsumi thought, staring at Keitaro, _he has grown taller, his build is slim and yet well toned, not too beefed up, and not too thin. Where has he been all these years, I wonder? What has he been doing?_

Mutsumi never lost hope. During Keitaro's absence and as the Hinata Apartments fall to the edge of despair and abandonment. Mutsumi believed that he will return. And so she prepared herself. Dedicated her time to finishing her chosen career. Psychology. And due to the need for people to care for hot springs turtles being bred on her hometown Okinawa, she took Marine Biology after graduating. She was right all along.

_He has grown to a man I always dreamt he would be. I wonder… would he remember? _Mutsumi suddenly grabbed Keitaro, then kissed him, her soft lips locking his. And after a few minutes she let go, catching her breath, shaken, thrilled.

"What… what's that for Mutsumi?" Keitaro said, his cheeks red, eyes wide open.

Mutsumi smiled at him. "Don't you remember?"

---

"So you've finally decided huh?" Mutsumi said over a glass of sake. Her eyes downcast, her voice bitter.

"Yes, I guess, I may have upset everybody at the Hinata Apartments about my decision, but I can't help it,"

"Is that what you really wanted to do?"

Keitaro stared out the wide open window of the restaurant, the night sky clear, full moon shining over them.

"I always thought that passing the Tokyo University exams will be my one and only goal, but its not. Staying at the Hinata Apartments I learned so many things about myself. Meeting new friends, being part of a family that I've always dreamed of. All of you taught me that I can accomplish anything if I put my head into it…" Keitaro smiled at Mutsumi, her eyes focused, staring at him, "And that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to do something that all of you could be proud of. I want to deserve the trust that you've given me, that confidence and belief that you've shown me… that's the truth… although it hurts to leave, I believe that in every pain, there's always a reward in the end,"

Mutsumi smiled, "But we are proud of you, Keitaro,"

"I know, that's why I'm leaving… I want to deserve that,"

The night went on and Keitaro found himself standing at the front of Mutsumi's apartment door, carrying Mutsumi at his back.

"Uhm. Mutsumi, we're here… do you have keys or something?"

"Just let me down for a second, I'll go and get it,"

After Mutsumi managed to find her keys, Keitaro supported her get inside and was about to leave when she held him close, arms around his waist, head on his shoulder.

"I will miss you Keitaro," Mutsumi whispered, her body warming.

"Uhm, Mutsumi, I'm not sure this is the right time… I mean you're drunk… and all, I better leave now,"

But Mutsumi locked on to him. Hugging him closer, Mutsumi reached forward and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes she let go. Her breathing hard, her face red, her heart racing. Keitaro was dumbfounded, his world whirling around him, dazed with surprise and heat.

"You said in every pain, there is a reward," with a slight smile, Mutsumi grasped Keitaro's hand, lifted it and placed it tenderly on her chest, Keitaro froze, "Come back to me… and this will be your reward,"

_So soft_, Keitaro fought hard not to pass out. It took him a moment to realise that she's not holding his hand anymore and that he's kneading her on his own, feeling her, slowly, smoothly. There was pure longingness on Mutsumi's eyes, a hunger she could not hide.

_I'm so sorry, _with every bit of discipline, Keitaro managed to leave Mutsumi. Closing the door behind him, he left without another word. If he had stayed longer, he would have heard Mutsumi crying.

---

_Don't you dare leave me again._

_You're here Keitaro, that's all that matters._

_Come back to me and this will be your reward._

_I promise sempai, I promise with all my heart._

_You told me once… that you will always be here so Su won't be lonely._

_SHUT UP!_

Keitaro's mind was in a whirlpool. Arriving from the clinic, he went straight to his room and closed everybody off once again. His confusion was too much to bear and it's eating through his whole being. Things that he remembers and images that he can see, voices he can hear. They're all pooling around him. Drowning him. Choking him. His sanity on the brink of collapse. His body shaking, his shirt wet with cold sweat. Nobody could understand him. Nobody could help him.

_What the hell is gong on with me?_ Keitaro screamed in his mind. His hands clutching his head trying to block off images, voices and memories.

Looking around his room, Keitaro found a small package. A familiar package. Something that held his attention. Without another thought, he ran towards it and opened it savagely. Tearing paper and all with his bare hands. Inside, he found a familiar looking bag, a travelling bag, and on top was a white envelop. A letter.

It took Keitaro several minutes to finish the letter. He read it twice.

After a while, Keitaro breathed deeply. Eyes and ears closed, burying himself within, listening, waiting. Somehow he felt at ease. Part of it all made sense, amidst confusion, he found something he could hold on to. Voices faded, images vanished, memories focused. He's healing. The letter healed him in some way.

_Trust your instincts._

Then suddenly his door slid open, the glare of the setting sun spilling through.

"Keitaro?" A familiar voice.

Keitaro rose and was pushed back when a petite girl ran towards him and hugged him. It was Su. She has grown, her blond hair glowing in the coming darkness, shoulder length, her skin smoother, lighter, her composure tender, womanly, and her touch gentle yet vigorous. Then there was a slight pinch on the side and when Keitaro turned he saw – Sara.

"Welcome back, Keitaro," with a smile she joined Su, hugging Keitaro by the side. She has grown taller. Her built slimmer. Her hair longer.

Looking up Keitaro saw other familiar faces walking towards him. Kind, happy faces.

"It's been a long time part timer," Seta said with a smile, reached and pat his shoulder.

"You idiot, you finally made it back," Haruka by Seta's side, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"It's nice to see you again," Amalla Su greeted with a slight bow.

Then the girls surrounded Keitaro. Naru, Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune and Mutsumi, smiling, crying with happiness all the while. Hinata Apartments was finally whole again. They have returned. They have all returned home.

_I've lost a part of me, but somehow, I gained so much more..._

_It's time to let go... you're here, that's what matters... you're free._

_I'm free._

"I'm back…" Keitaro whispered over laughters and tears, "I'm finally back,"

---

**_Keitaro_**_:_

_If you are reading this and you have no idea where this letter came from then you have forgotten about me. Good for you. I'm happy and relieved to know that. You're finally free. Now you can live the life you always wanted to. If you are reading this inside your room alone and away from everybody then all I can say is – DON'T BE AN IDIOT. Don't waste your time pitying yourself. What matters is that you're here and you're free._

_This is my way of apologizing to all the mistakes that I made. And I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Along with this letter, you should find your travelling bag, your usual clothes and papers regarding your course completion. You are who you think you are. You are a fully qualified archaeologist with high remarks and full recommendations given by the __United States__University__ professors and Archaeological Societies. You have done well and don't you ever doubt that. The papers proves it all._

_For your own good, please forget about the past, about me. There is no sense to it and it will be utterly useless. Trust your instincts. Trust what your mind says or how your body reacts. I've trained you well enough to survive._

_On this letter, you should find a cheque. Do not be surprised with the amount, its for you to get by. In few days time you should receive set of instructions on activating a Swiss bank account under your name. Again, trust your instincts, any numbers or identification details, you should be able to provide them automatically, even when your eyes are closed._

_Again, do not let the amount of money stagger you. It's yours and use it wisely._

_By the way: if you got a chance can you please buy Shinobu a dress as shown on the picture attached to this letter. She's been dreaming of buying it for a year now and because of certain circumstances, she couldn't. She worked so hard. She deserves so much more. I suggest you treat everybody to a nice dinner. I recommend seafood near the Taco shop by the mall. The lobster meals there are superb!_

_Good luck. Live and let live._

_:**U**_

* * *

Whew! What do ya think about this one? This is my poor attempt for a lighter mood of the story and so I apologize if it's a bit mushy and all. It's getting harder and harder to get into the 'writing' mood. I've been busy for a while. So sorry. Anyway, thanks again for all those who wrote a review… I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! Hope you never tire reading! See ya later!

Cheers

nivremous


	4. 04

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Identity**

**04**

_'There is something crawling under my skin, an impending doom. Can someone explain why there's a dead body beside me?'_

_'They say women are liars, merciless and beguiling. I say, keep them close to you. If you're lucky, you won't feel the knife driving into your heart while sleeping,'_

---

It was raining. The night sky shrouded with dark clouds. Flashes of light. Thunder rattling through. The windows were open. A tall shadow by the corner.

She turned. Felt the other side empty. Opened her eyes and found him standing by the window. Naked. The occasional lightning silhouetting his shadow on the floor. And for a moment, she stayed in bed. Watched him. Admired his form.

They've been together for almost six months now ever since she met him on the operations briefing. They call him _Keyu_. One of the few survivors of the Field. His background was impressive and the bureau was more than happy to enlist his help. A quiet, secluded man. His team mates have passed rumours of his uncanny skills, his origins unknown, mysterious, deadly. Aside for a written record of the Field, nothing else could assert which agency he originated from. A ghost from a strange past. Drifting on borrowed time.

The truth, she sometimes finds herself fearing him. She could see it in his eyes – the madness, a merciless killer trapped within.

"Sorry to wake you," he said without turning, focused on the window.

But somehow she could see something else in him, a gentle, kind side of him, hidden and buried.

"It's one hell of a storm," he continued.

She walked towards him. Blanket around her shoulders. Shivered. The night getting colder.

"It could get worse tomorrow," she said, joining him.

"Maybe,"

"We have to reschedule,"

A pause.

"No,"

"Chance of success is minimal; weather is something we can't control,"

"True, but so are one time opportunities, we only have one shot at this and if we miss this chance, we'll loose it forever,"

Silence.

"I'm planning to quit after this,"

Surprised. This was something totally unexpected. Though she suspected. She has ignored it for a long time. Shivered. Storm raged through.

"They'll kill you," she said. Concerned more of the implications of such action to the team rather than his safety.

"I'm aware of that,"

Silence.

"You're thinking about them again, are you?"

That one affected him. A reaction she could not hold in. She felt sorry that she said it. He recovered quickly. Dark shadow over his face.

"You murmur in your sleep you know,"

Silence.

"I just hope that you get them out before they find them,"

"If you are ordered to kill me… Will you?" he asked, voice cold and ruthless.

A pause.

"Yes,"

"You're merciful. I don't deserve that,"

"I don't deserve you,"

---

"Madam would you like to have more wine?" the stewardess smiled. A bottle on her hand, waiting.

"Yes, please," She turned. Brown short hair, office crisp clothes, short skirt, clear round glasses, perfect form, beguiling smile, "Excuse me, but how far are we from Japan?"

"We'll land in two hours," glass filled, smiled then the stewardess left.

She sipped. Turned towards the window and watched white clouds pass by.

_Yes Keyu. I will kill you. An order is an order. Nobody else knows of your possible whereabouts but me, nobody else knows that you may still be alive. You can't run forever. If you have to die, you'll have to die by my hands._

_---_

"Er?"

"Yep! That's yours Keitaro! I hope you learn how to use it!" Seta said with a silly proud smile plastered on his face.

"Er? What is this thing?" Keitaro moved closer to the table.

On the table was a small contraption. Cables littered the top, small batteries, a box and plastic wrappers. An instruction manual was laid on the chair close to Keitaro. The girls were busy preparing lunch. Haruka, Shinobu and Mutsumi were happily talking at the kitchen, sounds of plates and pots. Motoko and Kitsune were outside doing their routine exercise walk around the Hinata Apartments. Naru was busy cleaning her room upstairs. Su, Amalla and Sara were on the corner of the lounge room chatting, tossing a dizzy Tama from one pair of hands to another. It has been five days since Keitaro's return. And Hinata Apartments was alive.

"That's a mobile phone with GPS system attached to it! I know it's a bit bulky, but hey! These babies are impressive! I use it whenever Haruka and I are on tunnel excavations! Sara has one too! And these lots are made by leading manufacturers in Germany, very tough, very reliable! The best part is – I GOT IT FOR FREE! The company is sponsoring my research! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Is that so?" Keitaro inspected the small phone with a bulky back like a small upended turtle.

Seta bent over, suddenly turned serious, voice firm and calm, eyes boring into Keitaro's, "This way we can easily track you down, no matter where you go,"

Keitaro looked up. Felt that familiar pang of guilt in his heart. He could only imagine what Seta went through during his absence. Although he never said anything nor gave any hint, he deflected answering the question. Keitaro disappeared. Keitaro could not remember. That's all there was to it. Although everybody was apprehensive, they tried their best to ignore it. _Never again, I promise._

"LUNCH IS READY!"

It was turning to be a perfect day. Just how it used to be.

"A marvellous lunch Shinobu!" Seta commented, a content look on his face, "I wish I had this quality of food everyday rather than that disgusting…,"

Haruka's eyebrow twitched, "Seta, if you say more I'll have to send you back to Amazon the _painful_ way,"

"Er,"

"Thank you so much Seta-san, it's nothing really, I learned so much during my assistant cook job at Tokyo University,"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. You took a part time job there before, didn't you Shinobu?" Motoko said while finishing her plate.

"Well, it's quite an experience really," Shinobu said reddening under everybody's gaze.

_You have to go through all that so you can survive. So you can keep the Hinata Apartments on its feet. Shinobu… how can I ever make it up to you?_ Keitaro fixed his eyes on his plate. Unable to look at Shinobu.

"By the way! I heard that you called Tsuruko last night, Motoko, is that right?" Kitsune piped in.

Motoko turned red, "Er, Kitsune, I think that's what they call _eavesdropping_,"

"What droppings?"

"Never mind, I just asked my big sister to bring me something, she's been meaning to visit Hinata anyway, since… Keitaro's return,"

"Oh. Some more clothes I guess?" Kitsune grinned.

Motoko turned redder, "Er,"

"It's okay Motoko. I also called my mom. My sister Mei will be coming too to bring me bag of clothes," Naru said with eyes closed, concentrating on her soup.

"Oh. Does that mean, you lot gonna come back and live here at the Hinata Apartments?"

"Yes we are. We can't let Shinobu manage the place alone. And besides… our manager has returned,"

Keitaro looked up.

"That's right. I have decided to stay here too," Su added, her smile genuine. Her first for a long time. Amalla was glad to see that smile again.

"Yes. I have already ordered the pilot to return to the kingdom of Molmol and bring back clothes and other necessities," Amalla said.

"Yep! I asked them to bring some of my inventions too!"

"But Su… how about your job there?" Shinobu asked.

"It's alright. She has done more than enough actually. Here is where she belongs… like how it used to be," Amalla bowed and turned to Keitaro, "She'll find happiness here,"

"Ara, Ara, I should have brought clothes too," Mutsumi smiled.

"Mutsumi! Are you telling us that all you brought with you are watermelons?"

"Ara, Ara, I believe that's right!"

"Not again Mutsumi!"

"Uhm," Keitaro started.

Everybody became silent. Turned and waited. Anticipation on their eyes.

"Uhm. I just like to say. Thank you. I appreciate what you've done for me. And what you're doing for me…," It was getting difficult. The air seemed heavier. The attention was choking Keitaro. _They've done so much for me, _"I… I'd like to invite everyone to a dinner,"

Silence.

"Er, Keitaro… what are you trying to say?" Naru broke the loud silence in the room.

"Hmm. Did I just hear you say you wanted us to go to a dinner with you?" Kitsune added.

"Er, but where Keitaro?" Motoko was surprised as well. She did not expect something like this from Keitaro. Maybe she did but not after five days of his traumatic arrival. _His healing so quickly... just like before._

"Uhm. There is a nice seafood restaurant somewhere near the mall… I think they call it…,"

"Oh. You mean the _Ocean's Best_ restaurant?" Kitsune brightened.

"Uhm. I think that's the one,"

"Whoa! Are you sure? That's a very posh restaurant… five-star indeed! You have to book in advance to get in and you have to be a member too!"

"Well, I've already inquired this morning and I've already made reservations for all of us, so I just hope everybody will come,"

"Wow Keitaro! This is something, I've always dreamed of dining there," Naru glowed at the invitation.

"Sempai! Thank you so much, you're very kind," Shinobu bowed.

"I never thought I'd get a chance to get in there in my lifetime. I guess I can't pass this opportunity," Motoko agreed.

"Okay you lot! You have to remember one thing! You have to wear formal dress, I mean, we might bump into an actress or famous band in there!" Kitsune could not hide her excitement.

"Ara, Ara, I guess I have to borrow some nice clothes,"

"Er, you better borrow some from me then, I wouldn't want you to wear something from Haruka's," Kitsune said with a frown.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

---

_Wow. A dinner at the Ocean's Best restaurant. I've seen the place and Kitsune's right, it's a high class restaurant, I wonder how Sempai managed to get reservations? Doesn't matter, he did what he could… _Shinobu blushed, _he hasn't changed._

"Shinobu?"

Shinobu was surprised. She was too busy washing the dishes that she failed to notice Keitaro standing beside her.

"Se… Sempai," Blushing furiously Shinobu bowed, forgot to wipe her hands and so the suds dripped on the floor.

Keitaro smiled. Calmly reached for a hand towel and started wiping the floor. Shinobu was too surprised to say anything. She just stood there and watched him clean the floor. And when he reached for her hands so he can wipe them dry, Shinobu managed to snap out of her reverie.

"So sorry sempai, I didn't mean to… I was just surprised that's all and that…,"

"It's okay Shinobu. I can see that nothing has changed. You're still doing the dishes just like before,"

"It's nothing really, and besides Motoko-sempai and Mutsumi-sempai helped me clean the table,"

"Well, let me help you wash the dishes. Atleast this way we can finish quicker. You should be preparing for tonight you know, the others are busy trying their clothes on,"

"It's okay sempai, there's still plenty of time,"

"Well, not for you. I've been meaning to ask you if you could come with me to the mall after this,"

"Huh? Er, what are we going to do sempai? I mean, is it something important?"

"Well. Just a surprise for you,"

"Huh?"

Shinobu never recovered from the surprise. Standing inside the famous Designer Wear shop, an hour after leaving Hinata Apartments with Keitaro, she couldn't believe that her sempai was actually buying her a dress. And it's not just a dress; it's the dress she's been dreaming of having for a long time.

_How did you know that this is what I want sempai?_ Shinobu felt near tears. She never thought she'd have such beautiful expensive dress. She felt unreal, her world seemed in a haze, a dream, and if it is, she wouldn't want to wake up.

"This… is… too… much… sempai," Shinobu whispered. Unable to contain her own astonishment.

Keitaro presented the box. The size was perfect when she wore it the first time. Now she can have it for real. "It's okay Shinobu. You worked so hard to keep the Hinata Apartments alive… this is the least I can do. You've been through the toughest time… I guess harder than any of us… yet you managed… you deserve more Shinobu… you really do,"

Reaching for the box, Shinobu hugged it and shook. Her eyes tearing. "Thank you sempai," Wiping her eyes gingerly, Keitaro handed her a handkerchief, "I'm sorry sempai…,"

Keitaro suddenly hugged her. The box between them, but his hands managed to go around her petite waist, "I'm so sorry Shinobu for leaving you like that. I promise you… I'll never leave you again,"

And that's all Shinobu needed to hear.

---

"My goodness, you weren't kidding Kitsune when you said that _Ocean's Best_ is a five-star restaurant," Mutsumi said with wide eye wonder.

And it was indeed a very grandiose establishment. Standing four floors high with clear thick glasses as windows around its oval shape. Silver and gold chandeliers crowned the middle. The restaurant sparkles with beauty and extravagance. It was prestigiously elegant. European designs and elaborate paintings were hanging on the walls. Stylish furniture riddled the waiting area. Classy and fashionable.

"Oooooh! This is something!" Motoko was flabbergasted. She did not expect it to be this – lavish. Her long black backless dress, hair laid down glittered the night.

"Keep it cool fellas," Kitsune whispered, trying her best to look conspicuous, her short light skirt, strapless top showing off her immaculate shoulders and bosom.

"You look divine on that dress Shinobu!" Naru stared in amazement at Shinobu's appearance.

"Do you think so Naru-sempai?" Blushing nervously, Shinobu let her eyes wonder around. She was really overtaken by the expansive beauty of the restaurant.

"Wow. I never thought I'd ever get a chance to get in here," Haruka was looking around with impressed look on her face. Her long dress trailing behind.

"I guess we're pretty lucky to be here tonight, coz I thought I saw U2 band members on the second floor," Seta said with a neutral face. Wearing his black suit and white tie.

"Really, did you really saw them dad?" Sara for the first time was behaving as composedly as possible.

"This is indeed a very fine establishment," Amalla commented coolly.

"Almost the same as the Banquet area of the palace," Su said with a striking smile.

Keitaro took all of this in, his right hand inside his pocket, wearing his usual white suit, black pants and turtle neck button long sleeves inside. He watched them look around in wonder. He watched them overtaken by the beauty of it all. This was something he had missed the most. To be here with them, to share a memorable night with them. _This is the least I can do for all of you, _Keitaro smiled. His heart racing with eagerness. He wasn't impressed nor felt anything on the restaurant. As elusive as to successfully get a reservation, he somehow had the feeling that he's been here before. Countless times.

"This way sir," the maître d' said.

The waiter led them to the top floor. Every now and then the group would glimpse a personality among those who were dining, celebrities and renowned people. And on the corner of the wide area was a round table with a small sign – Urashima and friends – written on it.

The top floor was more elaborate than any other floors. A big sparkling golden chandelier in the middle, white soft lights on the surrounding walls, soft music, a band playing. The middle area was a space, with silver flooring and intricate lighting. A dance floor.

When everybody was settled properly on their seats, the band started playing jazz music, then the entrée was delicately served.

"Auu! I feel so nervous," Shinobu started. She couldn't hold the smaller spoon properly.

"Aw! It's okay Shinobu, don't feel nervous, besides, you look gorgeous on that outfit of yours," Kitsune smiled.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never been to this kind of place before. And I think the woman sitting on the next table is the famous actress…,"

"Really?" Kitsune quickly turned, her eyes open, "Oh yeah! You're right Shinobu!"

"Shinobu. Don't worry. Just be yourself, everything will be fine," Motoko said, her eyes closed, calmly sipping her soup.

"I could really use a smoke right now," Haruka piped in.

"I think there is a smoking area somewhere in the balcony," Seta said, having seen the sign on their way to the table.

"This is really something Kei-kun… it's very kind of you to take us all here," Mutsumi said bowing slightly towards Keitaro.

"It's nothing really. Just enjoy the night… everyone,"

The main meal was fantastic. Tender lobster meats were served with fragrant sauce. Side dish vegetables were aromatic and fresh. Smaller sets of caviars were also served and they were concluded with finely prepared desserts.

A few moments later, the band started performing romantic tunes, then one by one, the diners stood in pairs, dancing serenely in the middle.

"Well, the night's not going to get any younger," Seta stood with vigour, bowed ceremoniously then offered a hand to Haruka, "Will the kind lady dance with me tonight?"

Haruka smiled, "Certainly, dear kind sir," She stood and they disappeared into the dance floor.

Keitaro watched the two leave the table. His hands on his chin, felt happiness he had not felt for a long time. _I miss all of you… all of these._ Then suddenly he felt something heavy in the air, looking around he found the girls staring at him.

_Er! I never thought about this, I just realised that I'm the only guy left and they're all here waiting? Who should I pick first?_

"Come on, Sara!" Su started suddenly dragging Sara along with her and joined Haruka and Seta.

_Okay… calm down. I must stay focused --- now who should I pick first?_

Then without another thought Keitaro held the hand of the nearest girl. Motoko was astounded.

"Er?" Motoko could not hide her embarrassment. The soft light only piqued her reddening colour.

"Uhm. I… I would like to ask you for a dance,"

"Sempai?" Shinobu started. Her eyes full of hope and enthusiasm.

Keitaro turned and smiled to all of them, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes, I will dance all of you… now Motoko, shall we?"

Motoko let herself be led on to the dance floor. Her world swinging by around her. She felt joy and bliss. And as soon as Keitaro's arms went around her waist she felt spasm of mixed excitement and fear. Looking into his eyes, she was lost. She felt content. Her heart racing with absolute pleasure. They swayed around the floor, into the mood of the romantic soothing melody.

_He has grown taller. He's as tall as I am now. His arms felt – strong. His slim yet strong, my dear prince... _Motoko let her head fall into his shoulders, didn't mind the stares of others, they look like lovers in the dark. Hearts close to one another, beating the same rhythm. _I don't care what they say… I'm so sorry Naru, _then out of the blue she whispered, "I love you…,"

Keitaro froze.

Something felt wrong. For some reason, Motoko expected something different. But she felt something's amiss. Looking up, she saw Keitaro staring out in space, his eyes focused on something – someone behind her. Then she turned and found another face staring directly at them a few feet away – surprised, horrified and absolute astonishment look etched the stranger's facade.

Then the stranger screamed into the harmony of the music, "My God! You're supposed to be dead!"

But Keitaro's eyes were looking at something else. His eyes were focused beyond the stranger's figure. The face means nothing to him or his words. He felt danger slithering in the air. Then he heard what he fears the most in a crowded area like this. Guns. Four nondescript men in a column, strategically positioned, small holes like darts protrudes from within their long coats.

Keitaro quickly dropped onto the floor, dragging a shocked and confused Motoko with him.

They open fired.

* * *

Sorry about this guys and gals. This chapter is basically a filler to keep the story moving forward. I know it's boring and all, so I hope you forgive me. The next ones will be action-packed, I have already closed some past stuffs for the girls… this time its all about Keitaro's past. It will hit the Hinata like a tidal wave. Anyway… thank you so much for all those who never tire of reading this small fic of mine. I appreciate all of the support! See ya next chapter!

Cheers!

nivremous


	5. 05

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Identity**

**05**

_'Excuse me… you look familiar… have I seen you somewhere before?'_

_'The safest place to be in a raging storm is right in the middle of it,'_

---

The stranger screamed into the harmony of the music, "My God! You're supposed to be dead!"

Keitaro's eyes were looking at something else. His eyes were focused beyond the stranger's figure. The face means nothing to him or his words. He felt danger slithering in the air. Then he heard what he fears the most in a crowded area like this. Guns. Four nondescript men in a column, strategically positioned, small holes like darts protrudes from within their long coats.

Keitaro quickly dropped onto the floor, dragging a shocked and confused Motoko with him.

They open fired.

---

It all happened in a split second. As Keitaro dived to the floor, Motoko on his arms, he caught a glimpse of the stranger's reaction. It wasn't what he expected.

A sudden realisation dawned on the stranger's face. He knew what was happening the moment Keitaro grabbed Motoko to the ground, and instead of following suit, he turned, raised both his arms. Four consecutive spits was heard, shots muffled by silencers mounted on each of the assassin's weapons. The stranger reeled, pushed back by close-range shooting, but managed to keep himself on his feet.

Nobody else noticed the murder. The surrounding people danced to the jive of soothing music, tambourines beating, saxophone ringing into the air, unaware and oblivious.

Keitaro gave himself a few seconds then he quickly rose. He knew that it would take a few minutes before anybody become aware of what just occurred. And that's all the killers needed to disappear.

"Keitaro… what's going on?" a slightly dazed Motoko said, looking up, somewhat bewildered.

Turning west, Keitaro quickly checked the girls left on the table: Kitsune was busy chatting with Amalla, a glass of white wine on her hand, Mutsumi, Naru and Shinobu were in deep conversation, a bottle of sherry half empty at front, a little redder than before he left them with Motoko. Turning east Keitaro then checked on Haruka and Seta who were on their way to the balcony door, Sara and Su trailing behind them.

Keitaro then gently inspected Motoko, running his hands on her shoulders, waist and the small of her back.

"Motoko, I want you to be calm and focused," staring straight into Motoko's eyes, Keitaro whispered, his voice cold steel, "A man behind me is seriously hurt, he is going to need medical attention, I want you to help him go to the bar and ask for help, and please do this as discreetly as possible,"

Forty seconds has passed. He's running out of time.

"Keitaro, what are you going to do? Where are you going?" Motoko pulled Keitaro down, about to dash away, extreme anxiety on her voice.

"No time to explain, I'll be back," And he was gone.

---

The operation wasn't a success but it wasn't a failure either. The target has been staked, thoroughly scrutinized, everything about him has been laid open and understood by every team member. They were on time and so was their target. The plan was to eliminate him with the clan's notorious signature, execution in public vicinity.

But they didn't expect another one of their target to be present. Him.

Priority rapidly changed. To effectively use their current manoeuvre _he_ should be taken out as well. He's here. And that's all they needed to know, nothing else. The leader of the group hastily devised a trap as they wove their way into the unsuspecting crowd. Towards the green light shining by the door: EXIT.

_A pack is much powerful than a lone wolf._

---

Motoko's previous shock was nothing compared to what she's feeling right now. The stranger kneeling before her was fighting for his life. Blood pooled around him. Life flowing out of him. The silver and golden colours of the chandelier shining above them and the silver flooring only made the scene more horrifying but everybody was busy having a good time.

Then somebody tripped.

And before Motoko could do anything else, the distressed dancer found herself beside a dying man, her pink dress soaked maroon. She screamed.

---

Keitaro saw them pass through the exit door. He knew that it was a trap. But he doesn't have any other choice, his only option was to face them head on. Looking around, he grabbed anything he could use as a weapon to aid him – a bread knife.

Keitaro then slowly sidestepped towards the door and kicked it open; revealed nothing. The hallway was riddled with doors, a singular low blue light in the middle of the semi-darkness. Walking slowly, headed for the last door at the end of the hall, a scream shrilled behind him.

---

It was so easy. The hallway was cramped and unsuitable but in times of extreme planning they have to improvise. The leader knew that their next target was capable and so he methodically analysed possible outcomes. But the idea of one man against four armed men was too humorous – he could be cautioning himself too much for nothing.

Then somebody screamed. Their handiwork finally appreciated. There's no turning back this time. Authorities will soon be notified. They have to move fast. They have to eliminate _this _target now or never.

---

The man was dead before he could fire his gun. He suddenly appeared by the door on the right, his gun levelled on Keitaro's chest, but before he could pull the trigger, Keitaro swiftly deflected, right hand holding the bread knife swung by the throat, blood sprayed upwards.

Keitaro completed his turn and buried his right foot on another's groin who unexpectedly came out from the left door, his gun flying into the air.

The third managed to shoot but it went array when Keitaro's bread knife buried itself on his chest. He staggered, stepped backward and fell to the floor.

Then Keitaro found himself face to face with the leader. The last man standing, his gun pointing on Keitaro's head, his face impassive.

A pause.

"You're good," the leader said.

Silence. Sound of sirens abruptly pierced the background.

"Who sent you?"

The leader's eyes slowly turned wide. _That voice! _Hatred painted his expression. Disgust and ghastly realisation overcame him like a typhoon. He gritted his teeth in fury, shaking with uncontrollable anger.

"_Ulciscor__ damnari inter umbrae sicarius_, I know you…" the leader's voice was ruthless, his twisted face was shadowed in the darkness, "Death is too good for you… **_U_**_netvicesima**!**_"

Then a gun shot broke into the night.

For a moment, the leader and Keitaro stood there, facing each other. Then the leader fell forward. And behind him was a woman.

---

The medics came after a few excruciating moments. Motoko was the only one composed enough to help the man. He was shot four times. A bullet tore through his chest, his right arm, his right and left legs. But he was conscious all that time, refused the sedative. Trying hard not to pass out. Murmuring words Motoko could not understand. _Keyu?_

_Keitaro! _Motoko's world suddenly hazed. She felt fear. Looking around she could not find him. _WHERE ARE YOU KEITARO?_

---

"Karen?" Keitaro was surprised to know her name.

Her face somehow familiar to him. Her short brown hair, round clear glass, cold blue eyes, her petite body, the way she's holding her gun, pointing directly at his chest.

"What happened?" her voice was colder than her eyes.

Silence.

"They are killing off each and every one of us. Black Arrows. We're the last survivors,"

A pause.

"I was ordered to kill you if I found you working with them but I can see that they're after you too. Then I received an alarming report when I arrived this morning. We need to leave this country now. We're in great danger,"

"I… I don't understand,"

"KEITARO!" Motoko came out of the door.

Karen slowly hid her gun and walked towards Keitaro, whispered into his ears, "I knew you'd find them… but you have to get them out as soon as possible or else… they'll kill them all," then she disappeared into the hall.

Motoko failed to see the woman; she rushed herself to Keitaro and wrapped her arms around him. "My God! I thought something happened to you!"

But Keitaro wasn't listening. His face turned towards the darkness of the hall.

---

The medics was about to lead the stretcher towards the ambulance when Keitaro and Motoko caught up with them. The stranger quickly raised his arm. Keitaro held it.

---

"WE HAVE TO ABORT SIR! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO ACTIVATE THE MINES!"

The ship leered into the storm. Waves after powerful waves smashed into the hull. The team was desperately holding into anything that could keep them in the ship, ropes, metals, gears. They were all shivering, fighting coldness that threatens to smother them.

"I ORDER YOU TO ABORT. ALL OF YOU LISTEN UP! WE WILL GATHER AT POINT B! GOT IT!"

And so the team went. Swimming along with the waves, fighting hard not to smash their body with the brute metal of the ship. But somehow they managed safely back to the beach. Point B.

"WHO ORDERED THE FUCKING CALL OFF NUMBER 8!"

"THE TEAM LEADER CALLED IT OFF MA'AM!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE TEAM LEADER?"

Nobody answered. They were together when the command was issued. And after a few seconds they all understood what had happened, they were all stunned. Instinctively, they turned towards the sea.

There was a tremendous explosion. Red fire suddenly erupted beneath the water line and then quickly rose, pushed high into the air. Black smoke emerged as it fought its way towards the blacker sky. Then the noise was quickly muffled by the crashing waves. The red light that can be seen from miles away suddenly disappeared. The sea finally catching its prey left nothing. It was over before it even started.

"He did it,"

---

The stranger was smiling despite his pain. Staring into Keitaro's eyes. Blood spilling from his mouth.

"It's an honor sir… to server under you… you saved us all…"

**The U Project**

**Identity: Closed**

**Next**

**The U Project: Ultimatum**

* * *

Sorry about that guys and gals. This is just mere continuation of the 04. Basically 04 and 05 is one big chapter halved. I also apologize if you waited that long for this to come out. I was too busy. I hope nobody got confused with the turn of events. I find that this is the only way I can tell the action thingy. Well hopefully I'd learn more with this.

It has been a long journey for everyone and I hope the earlier chapters have been a bit illuminating about Keitaro's past. The next chapters will be more action-packed and emotional so – get ready for a roller-coaster ride!

Thanks once again for all those who reviewed…

is this the same as Bourne Identity movie? Well, in a sense it is, but Bourne Identity is pretty straight forward… I hope that this fanfic gave you enough clues and questions to think that there's more in Keitaro's past that just your average – er, you know – anyway… don't want to spoil it. Read more and you'll find out. Confused yet?

Cheers!

nivremous


	6. Ultimatum: 06

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Ultimatum**

**06**

_'They say that the devil's greatest achievement is convincing people that he does not exist, well, I just talked to him a few minutes ago,'_

_'Of all the thing's I've lost, I miss my mind the most, where has it gone?'_

---

A scream was muffled by a black-gloved hand. The body crumpled onto the floor, lifeless, full red moon shining on the clear cloudless night sky.

Four shadows silently sauntered in the dark vast hallway decorated with large portraits and painted glasses. They moved with unspoken murderous intent like ghouls creeping into the night. Face hidden, shadowed and unrecognizable, hands inside their long robes, fingers on the trigger of their guns. The route was outlined and planned, every corner, every table, every single vase. Their prey will die tonight.

The wind blew, leaves scattered, the courtyard, empty and quiet.

He was waiting.

When the intruders picked the lock of the door of the last room with mahogany colored door, they came face to face with a man standing by the window, his glasses glaring in the dark room, illuminated by a single lamp placed on the table by the far corner.

For a moment nobody spoke. Hunters gazing on their quarry.

Then the man by the window slowly raised his arms as if in defeat but his face showed no fear, calm and unafraid, whispered, "What are you waiting for?" his silver cross gleaming.

One by one the intruders bowed and stepped aside. Another man entered the room.

"You know why we're here," the newcomer said. His long hair neatly parted, face clean shaven, sheathed sword on the right hand.

"May God forgive you of all your sins,"

"God helps those who help themselves," the newcomer walked towards the defenseless man, "You have been sentenced by the council to die, your traitorous acts against the _will_ are unforgivable, your small ploy is cunning, I should say remarkable but nonetheless a failure,"

A sneer.

Silence.

Drawing closer to his ears, the newcomer whispered, "We know who he really is,"

Then a jeweled knife drove into the man's chest. The victim repressed the pain, fought hard not to bend; he would not show defeat in the face of evil, not until the very last of his breath.

"**_U_**_netvicesimani_ is no more," the newcomer snarled, "**_U_**_netvicesima_ will die by my hands… there will only be _one_ project…"

The newcomer withdrew, walked towards the door and turned for the last time, "I will give him the sincerest regards from you…" then the intruders left the room and disappeared into the night.

The dying man finally fell to the floor. Blood pouring out of him. His hands clasped onto the silver cross. His last prayers.

_I'm so sorry my dear child. Please forgive me… I can no longer protect you. I did what I could. I hope that you find true happiness. As I have always wished for you… live… **U**net… vice… sima… Kei… t… ro._

---

"Where are you going Shinobu?" Su was especially energetic today. Her usual energy returned.

"I'm actually planning to go do the groceries today," Shinobu smiled, "We don't have much food left and I have to get some new materials to repair the old broken pipes of the hot springs bath,"

"Wow, Shinobu, I never thought you'd be able to manage all that on your own,"

"Well… I got the hang of it,"

"Can I come along with you?"

"Sure…"

_Yes. I have managed somehow._ Passing by Keitaro's room Shinobu paused and stared at the closed door for a moment wondering if she should talk to him. _Sempai… are you alright?_

It has been two days since their night out. And for the nth time she asked herself what has happened. And it seemed Motoko was the only one who has a vague idea but she refused to say anything. It was a very strange night. Shinobu could still feel that lingering fear. It was the first time she saw her sempai like that. It's almost like he was a completely different person. And what really scared her the most are his eyes… they were of different shade… blacker… darker.

_You saved us all… that was what the stranger said to sempai… what does it mean? Why does it have such a profound effect on sempai?_

"Shinomu… can you add more bananas on your list… huh? Shinomu? Are you alright?" Waving her hands in front, Shinobu started.

"Oh. Sorry about that Su. What were you saying?"

"Are you alright Shinobu? You seem… uhm… worried… is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing really… I'm just thinking,"

"Oh? What were you thinking?"

"Well… I'm just thinking of… what to cook for lunch today… that's it,"

"Really…"

"Really…"

Silence.

Then the door slid open.

"Keitaro! Good morning! You wide awake now?" Su jumped and gave a slightly dazed Keitaro a hug.

"Er… good morning Su," smiling, a hand at the back of his head, Keitaro turned towards Shinobu, "Are you planning on doing the groceries today… Shinobu?"

Shinobu blushed. She could not help it. For some odd reason… she was prone to blush every now and then. _Just like how it was before, silly girl,_ "Actually, yes… and uhm,"

"Well, I'm already dressed, it would be a good start for the day if I have a crash course on things needed to be done on the apartment, so I'll join you so we could talk about it on the way… is that alright with you?"

Shinobu turned maroon. _A whole day with sempai… my heart is racing again… _"It's… it's… okay… if that's alright with you…"

"Well! It's a date then!"

"Yes! And with Su too!"

"Uhm… okay, sempai…"

---

Naru wasn't feeling particularly well this morning. The truth was… she hasn't slept decently for the past few days.

Something has been gnawing her since Keitaro's sudden arrival. She tried her best to keep it at bay. But the images that were running though her head unsettled her more than she could admit. And every time she looks at Keitaro, mixed emotions course through her whole body; she wanted to kiss him, hug him, make love to him and hit him at the same time… it was anger, frustration and deep resentment.

_It was guilt._

Naru shook the thought off. The only way she knew to cope with it. She dressed herself meticulously, admired her form by the mirror and headed for the kitchen where she saw Su, Shinobu and Keitaro preparing to leave.

"Oh… going somewhere?"

Shinobu turned, her smile as bright as the morning sun, "Sempai, Su and I are off to the markets to do some groceries…" her eyes boring into Naru's, a silent message, a plea – _Please Naru-sempai… just this one time._

"Oh… okay then, have fun!" Naru waved her hand.

"Huh? Don't you want to come with us?" Keitaro turned towards her, his face impassive, his voice neutral, a shadow of iciness.

Naru almost flinched but quickly recovered, _Keitaro? Do you remember?_ "No… it's okay… you lot go ahead… I have something to talk to Kitsune about anyway,"

Shinobu breathed a sigh of relief, offered her arm and Keitaro took it – American style.

"We're off then!" Keitaro smiled and led the girls out of the door.

Naru stood by the door and watched the trio disappear into the stone steps, Keitaro lively chatting with Shinobu, Su trailing along with them, more like a chaperon than a companion.

_You deserve him more Shinobu. Even if I have to live a thousand years, I won't compare with you. You've been kind to him right from the beginning… and I have done nothing but… all I ever did to him was… oh. Keitaro… why do you have to return to us like this? You may have forgotten all about it… but I haven't… I have carried it with me for a long time. Please… hate me._

---

_I love you_.

The shinai sliced into the air.

_I said that to him._

The shinai sliced into the air.

_And he said… nothing._

The shinai sliced into the air.

_I love him… but does he love me?_

Motoko was up early that morning and did her routine training by the open balcony. Her heart and her mind in confusion. Ever since that night out, there were things she admitted she normally wouldn't. Especially not in front of Keitaro.

_I have dated other men before. And most are better than him… but why… why do I feel this way to him? Is it really love? – We were almost married years ago… but somehow… ever since that time, I've always asked myself – what could have happened if we did?_

The wind blew. Birds flocked the clear blue morning sky.

"You're confused,"

Motoko quickly turned. Her stance ready to attack.

"Sister?" Motoko was surprised to find her sister watching by the corner, "How long have you been here?"

"Quite long actually," Tsuruko walked towards Motoko, a genuine smile on her face, "Then I finally got bored watching you,"

"Huh?"

"I have placed your bag of clothes on your room… nobody was around so I let myself in,"

"What do you mean? Shinobu should be downstairs…"

"Actually, I saw her with Su and Keitaro on their way to the markets…" Tsuruko turned towards the bay, "I don't think he recognized me… he has changed… a lot, I should say,"

"Oh…"

A pause.

Tsuruko then gently held Motoko's arms, stared into her eyes, whispered close to her ears, "What is bothering you my dear sister?"

Silence.

Motoko avoided her sister's searching eyes. She knew she could not lie to her. Then gingerly answered, her voice withdrawn, "You saw him… you saw Keitaro…"

"Yes,"

"So… what do you think? Of him I mean… I…"

Tsuruko crossed her arms. Eyes closed. Concentrating. "Well, actually, he has grown taller… as tall as you are now. He's slim, well toned… not too thick and not too thin… and he looks quite charming without his glasses," opening her eyes, she smiled, "He has grown into an attractive man,"

Motoko then sighed, her head low. _It hurts… to know that someone I want is so close… yet so far… I'm so confused… if he could only tell me what he thinks about me… maybe…_

"You love him," It wasn't a question.

Motoko blushed. Kept her head low. Evaded Tsuruko's amused expression.

"Well… it's bound to happen. It's an old age dilemma. Wanting something you think you can never have. That irresistible charm of forbidden love… the question is – is it really that forbidden? Have you asked him?"

"No… it's just that… I'm not really sure how to… I don't know,"

"You're afraid of what he may think of you… right?"

"Yes… I'm afraid of what he thinks of me… Naru… Mutsumi… and Shinobu… and Su… I don't think I can take it… to choose between your friends or the man you… love,"

Tsuruko smiled even more and embraced Motoko close to her. Feeling her confusion. Sharing her pain.

"It will be alright my dear sister… it will all be alright… love is both pain and happiness… I'm glad that you can feel this way again… you're healing… I'm so happy for you… what really matters is to follow what your heart is telling you to do… because if you hide it… it would only cause you pain and not only to yourself but to all the people who cares for you…"

Motoko closed her eyes and cried. She hated to be this weak. She learned to discipline herself against emotions. But with Keitaro, her world seems to fall apart. It hurts to be close to him yet it hurts not to be near him.

"It's alright. You're not just an emotionless swordswoman. You're also a girl. Inlove and confused…"

_I hope it was all this easy._

---

"I came as soon as I can doctor," Mutsumi arrived early that morning at the clinic. After receiving a perplexing message from him late last night, Mutsumi prepared herself for the worst, "Was this about Keitaro?"

The doctor's face showed nothing. A professional seriousness carved on his visage. He produced a folder.

Mutsumi read the documents. It was three pages long, some details were drawn, numbers tabled and graphed. Results sent by the hospital at Tokyo. Main research facility.

A pause.

Silence.

After a few moments, Mutsumi sighed, "I don't understand doctor…"

"It's quite remarkable actually,"

"How can anybody has two different set of brain patterns?"

"I've seen such cases before but not this severe… the diagnosis, the treatment and everything else are still in debate…"

"According to this, there has been a previous injury on his head that has healed… they assume that it happened six or seven years ago… then that caused to produce a new set of brain patterns, now having another injury on the same healed wound caused the pattern to return to normal to how it was before the original injury…"

"We have ruled out Schizophrenia, the dopamine content was normal, not exceeding and his behavior says it all,"

Mutsumi closed the folder, her head bowed, her eyes screwed to extreme deliberation.

_You saved us all. That's what the stranger said two days ago… does it mean anything? Is it connected in some way?_

"Well… I've already researched it… made a few calls… we will need to examine his behavior Mutsumi… we need to investigate his actions… it could be the reason why he does not have complete recollection of the past six years. It's a classic DID,"

"Dissociative Identity Disorder,"

"That's right! Multiple Personality,"

* * *

Welcome to the ULTIMATUM chapters.

Hei there guys and gals! How's it going? I apologize for the delay. I've been busy for the past few days. So what do you think of this chapter? I meant it to be as informative as possible but not too revealing to keep the mystery. Motoko hasn't shown her real strength yet. Well, who could if you don't know what's going on? Right? Well… if you have any idea what's going on… ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! There are lots more going around and I assure you, it'll be really something at the very end, I just hope the story tie in perfectly.

Thanks again to all those who gave a review. It's really something.

See ya next chapter! Cheers!

nivremous


	7. 07

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Ultimatum**

**07**

_'I've been hurt so many times, I couldn't stay in touch with myself anymore, but they say it's better to have loved and lost rather than not love at all, and it's killing me inside,'_

_'Do you hear that? It's the wheel of fate, slowly rotating, clamps rolling, teeth locking… it's the sound of destiny'_

_'The circle opens,'_

---

"Is the line secure?"

"Yes,"

Silence. A tapping sound at the background.

"Where are you?"

"Japan,"

A pause. Dials being wound, clicking noise, buttons pressed.

"Have you made contact with _him?_"

"Yes,"

"Was it a black-out?"

"It could be,"

A sigh.

"I have unfortunate news for you Karen,"

"What is it?"

"They killed Father Piyad,"

Surprised. Karen tried her best not to show any emotions. It could be a trap. The listener seemed reliable. She could not trust anybody. The Black Arrows were annihilated. CIA was crumbling from within.

"Karen… I'm sorry about what happened to your team. The agency is trying its best to recover. We need you here. You are in great danger. We can't afford to loose you,"

_If you're ordered to kill me… will you?_

"Listen to me Karen. Our two best spies inside the _Council_ have been terminated. We are basically blind. We cannot move further without setting atleast a single point of reference. Our last report indicates that the _Council_ agents are running amok, killing everybody on its path,"

A pause.

"It will upset him,"

"I know… but if it's a black-out… then there's nothing we can do… he's been expecting it,"

"What do you mean?" perplexed, Karen pressed on.

"I have a written order in here… signed… that in the event of a black-out, you are to return to the headquarters for further instructions. He's handing you over to General McGrath's special ops,"

"WHAT?" That was totally unexpected, "Who signed this paper?"

"He signed it himself,"

"I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

"Lt. Col. _Keyu Unetvicesima_ orders you to return to headquarters… on this day Black Arrows is officially disbanded, surviving members are to report to General McGrath… direct violation of this order signed and approved by the CIA directors and Operations chief officer Lt. Col. _Keyu Unetvicesima_ will result to court Marshall…"

"Jail me when I get back…"

"KAREN LIST---,"

She hanged up.

_You fool! You stupid idiot dick-head! I won't leave you… if you did have a black-out, I'll bash your skull until you remember!_

---

The phone rang.

"Uhm! Hello?"

"Hi Su! How are you?"

"Hello! It's the turtle lady! How are you Mutsumi-san? We haven't seen you for a while! You didn't come home last night… Shinobu-chan prepared soba noodles… it was really tasty!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry to have missed that… how is everybody?"

"They're alright… Seta-san, Haruka-san and Sara went to Tokyo University to meet with some professors; Naru at the moment is at Kitsune's… and uhm… Motoko is with her sister… I think,"

"Oh! So Tsuruko's there too?"

"Yeah… she came in yesterday…"

"How about Kei-kun? Is he okay?"

"He's busy repairing the wooden floor on the open balcony… Shinobu-chan is helping him,"

"I see…"

A pause.

"Well… I just called to let you know that I won't be back for a while… I'd appreciate it if you let everybody know,"

"Huh? It's still vacation time! Can't you stay here longer? Are you going back home to Okinawa now? Where are you? Kitsune is planning a special party for tomorrow night… we're not supposed to tell Keitaro though… hehehehe… you should be here Mutsumi-san!"

"Well… I'm really sorry… but I have… something to do…"

A sigh.

"Where are you Mutsumi-san?" A more serious tone, "Tell me… what's going on?"

"Well… nothing really… don't worry about it Su… at the moment I'm here at the northern beaches,"

"Huh? What are you doing there?"

"Well… I'm just…" Unsure and uncertain, whispered, "I'm on a research… I'm just looking into something…"

"Huh?"

"Well… I better go… I'll try to return before the party… okay! Bye…"

Then the line went dead.

---

Keitaro wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. The sun shining, clear blue sky, summer breeze, carpentry tools by the side, strips of broken wood on the other.

_It's going to be a hot day,_ Keitaro sighed. Stretched his arms wide, flopped onto the floor and surrendered into the warmth of the morning.

"Sempai?"

Keitaro turned and found Shinobu sitting next to him with a tray. A glass of juice.

"Oh… hi there Shinobu… didn't hear you come up here…," Sat upright and placed his right hand at the back of his head, Keitaro smiled.

"It's okay…," Shinobu blushed, smiled back, looked around the open balcony, "I see that you've almost finished the repairs,"

"Yep… it took me quite awhile though… some areas are badly wrecked, it's a good thing we bought enough wood strips to replace them,"

"Sorry 'bout that Sempai… I never did have time to mend them… Seta-san, Haruka-san and Sara stay only once in a while during summer to help me with the apartment's maintenance… and…,"

"No Shinobu… I didn't mean that… you did a very good job of managing the Hinata Apartments…,"

Silence.

_No matter how hard I try… it'll always come back to that same question… where have I been? Oh… Shinobu, if you only knew what I'm going through right now… it's so hard to pretend like nothing happened. Everywhere I go everything I do… things that I missed… I should've been here with all of you. I should've been here to help you. I could've spared you all your hardships and grief. It's like being stuck in a place where I'm not sure whether I can move on or not… yet… I feel so incomplete… and all I can do is hang on to you… I don't know what else to do… I'm so sorry Shinobu._

"Uhm… Tsuruko-san's a bit happy to see you again sempai," Shinobu started.

"Oh. Yeah… she's… I mean… she's become prettier than I remember,"

Shinobu reddened, "Yes… she is,"

Tsuruko stayed for dinner that night. She formally met with Keitaro on the lounge room. They were silent most of the time. Perhaps because Tsuruko could not find the proper questions for a man who has lost part of his past… the part everybody was eager to know. The part everybody tried to ignore nonetheless could not completely forget. It was very awkward. But Tsuruko was good enough to let Keitaro go, she didn't pressed him instead she told him what happened to Motoko during his absence.

"So… Motoko is a law graduate huh?"

"Yes sempai, she is currently working for a small firm somewhere in Tokyo specializing on women's rights,"

"That is so like Motoko. And she's also teaching at the Aoyoma Shinmeryu School," Keitaro looked up the sky, watched clouds pass by, "I always knew that Motoko would follow her dreams… good for her,"

_Naru is a professor at Tokyo U. Mutsumi is a psychologist. Su is a chief engineer. Seta, Haruka and Sara have already circumnavigated the world, found a number of hidden treasures and artifacts. Everybody has moved on. Everybody…_

_Except me._

_I feel so… empty._

_So useless._

Silence.

"How about you Shinobu? You will be graduating soon… right? What do you want to be?"

A pause.

Shinobu turned maroon, "Well… actually… I've been thinking about owning my own restaurant…,"

"Really? Well… that's great Shinobu!"

"Well… I don't want it to be a small restaurant like what my mom and dad used to have before… I want something big… like… uhm… the Ocean's Best restaurant we dined in two nights ago…"

A pause.

Then Shinobu turned, stared deep into Keitaro's eyes, timidly whispered, "And… uhm… I also wanted a family… a loving husband… two children… uhm… a boy and a girl would be nice… just a regular family of my own…,"

For a moment they stayed like that. Gazing into each other's eyes.

Then Shinobu looked away.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say something foolish like that… it's only a dream of mine… and… I know it's impossible and all…,"

"No… it's not foolish and it's not impossible,"

Shinobu gingerly glanced towards Keitaro, "Sempai?"

But Keitaro was staring at the swaying trees, deep sadness in his eyes, an unfathomable regret; _everybody has moved on… everybody… _"I know… that one day you'll find a man that will make you truly happy… you'll find a man who won't make you cry… a man who would take care of you… a man who would always be by your side…,"

"Sempai?"

Silence.

"You know… sempai… when you left us… I always knew you'd be back. I never lost hope. It was hard… very hard… but somehow I knew… deep in my heart I knew that you'll come back for us, day and night I prayed for your return…,"

"Shinobu… I…,"

"Now that you're here… all that seems worth it… sempai. It doesn't really matter to me where you've been… as long as you're here… that's all… to be here sitting next to you… I'm happy… I'm truly happy… I guess what I'm really trying to say is that…,"

_Please Shinobu… don't._

"I love you sempai. I still do,"

Silence.

A pause.

A gust of cool wind.

"I can't,"

Silence.

"I'm sorry. But I can't,"

A pause.

"I see…," Shinobu tried her best not to cry. But somehow she felt nothing. She reveled at the thought although she knew that once she's alone that pain would bore through her heart. _Nothing has changed… it's always the same… I have waited for so long, _"Was it Naru-sempai?"

Keitaro was taken aback, "Huh?"

"I guess I should've known… no matter how long… it will always be Naru-sempai… right," Shinobu's tone was different. Contemptuous, "And no matter how hard I try… I will never be good enough for you… I will never be as good as your Naru-sempai… but… its okay… I guess I have to work harder… I can always wait… although I'm not sure for how long,"

Keitaro felt that familiar pang of guilt. That unbearable ache in his heart. _Nobody understands… How can I explain this to you Shinobu?_

Then Shinobu rose. Kept her back towards Keitaro. Her heart torn and broken, seething with confusion both the elation of freedom and pain. It was a miracle she could hold on like this. She could not hate her sempai nor could she like him more. She broke into a run.

"Shinobu wait! Please! Let me explain… it's not what you think!" Keitaro quickly stood and dashed after her, shouting, "It's not Naru… please… understand… it's not Naru at all,"

And turning by the stairs below Keitaro bumped into… Motoko.

For a moment nobody spoke.

Motoko's eyes were different. Her expression a mixture of hate and relief.

"What is it then Keitaro? If Shinobu is not good enough… if… if **I**'m not good enough… what is it then?" Motoko finally asked.

"Motoko… I…,"

"What is it? If it's not Naru… then what is it?"

_You don't understand Motoko. I can't. I really can't._

Silence.

Keitaro lowered his head. A sign of defeat. Of desperation, "It's not you… it's not any of you… it's me,"

Motoko then reached out and embraced him. Planted a kiss on his forehead. Felt his body shake with misery, whispering, "I'm so lost Motoko… I'm so lost…,"

_All I ever wanted was to find myself again. I feel nothing but pain and confusion. Don't you understand Motoko? Can't you see that I'm lost? 'So afraid of what I've been… of what I've become! I'm just half the man I used to be… I can never deserve any of you… I have nothing._

---

"So… are you planning to tell me anything?" Kitsune said with exasperation, busy cleaning set of clear glasses neatly lined by the bar table.

The sun was setting. Bar lights a pleasant orange gleam. A few customers have already gathered at the bar. Drinking happily by group. A few tables filled. Naru came in that afternoon. Sat at the end of the bar. She told Kitsune that she just wanted to be alone for a while and so she drank on her own solitary world. Away from everybody.

"Huh?" Naru looked up. Found the concern face of her friend staring down on her. A glass of champagne on the side.

"You've been like that for a while you know… and it's really not a good idea to drink alone… especially if there's something bothering you,"

Naru glanced down. Avoided Kitsune's questioning look, whispered, "I… I just want to stay away from him… I just can't stand it anymore…,"

"Oh… and when you say _him _you meant Keitaro… right?"

Naru nodded.

Kitsune sighed, "What is it this time? Did you two end up in a fight again? I mean… you didn't get into an argument with him while I'm not looking are you?"

"No… it's not that,"

"Well… what is it then?"

Silence.

Finally, Kitsune gave up. She threw her cleaning towel on her shoulders, raised a hand and started to walk away.

That's when Naru looked up, "Kitsune wait…,"

Kitsune turned, her face a mask of irritation, crossed her arms and waited. But there's nothing. She then placed her hands on her waist and fought hard not to shout, "Naru… listen to me… I've been your friend for a long time. I've been here for you… I always have… but you know sometimes you act like a spoiled brat. I'm tired of having to clean up your own mess. I've been patient enough back then when we were young… but for crying out loud we're supposed to act like adults now…," A pause, "Okay… I'll go and serve other people, alright? Just call me when you're ready to treat me like a real friend," And with that she left Naru on her own melancholy.

_Geez Naru… sometimes you're such an idiot. With all the brain you've got… you sure are stupid when it comes to people who care about you. I hope Keitaro's alright… I hate to find him in a bad situation again. Damn… after six years… we've all come back to this… it's almost like nothing has changed at all. What the hell is wrong with you Naru?_

Then Kitsune saw him. A lone figure sitting at the table by the far corner of the bar room. His face hidden by the shadow of his long black silky hair. Dressed in a long black robe his appearance shows obscurity, unappealing, unwelcoming.

_Dangerous_.

But what really caught Kitsune's attention was the long sheathed sword placed on the table. Probably the one reason why everybody kept their distance away from him. Kitsune haven't seen him in the bar before. A new customer perhaps? For a moment she hesitated. Then she smiled, prepared her most engaging facade and approached the stranger.

"Hi there!"

The stranger didn't move. Kept his left hand hidden, right hand by the handle of the sword.

Kitsune smiled even wider, "I'm sorry but I haven't seen you here before… uhm… I'm just thinking… are you by any chance a friend of Motoko Aoyoma?"

That's when the stranger looked up and gave a very cold, "No,"

His face was strikingly good-looking, strong jaw, eyes lustrous like green jewels, clean-shaven but his temperament was lifeless, blasé. It was like speaking to a dead man.

"Oh… okay… it's just that you're carrying a sword… and…,"

"Does it bother you?" The voice was so icy, heavy.

"Oh… not really… I got a friend who uses them and I've given a fair share of being on the receiving end… 'you know what I'm saying… well… the thing is… it bothers a lot of my customers, I mean, we're all friends here… there's no need for such weapon inside the bar… if you don't mind that is…,"

"I see," The stranger stood, prepared to leave, placed a few notes on the table, "I'm looking for someone…,"

"Really? Maybe I can help? Who are you looking for?"

"You already have… tell him that I'll be waiting,"

"Huh?"

The stranger left and disappeared into the darkening road. It was odd. The bar suddenly became brighter. The heaviness in the air vanished and it felt warmer. That strange menacing feel in the atmosphere departed along with the stranger out of the door. Looking towards the table, Kitsune found something lying on top of the money.

It was a silver templar cross. A dragon snake wound around it.

* * *

Hi there guys and gals! I apologize for the delay! Well… I hope you're satisfied with this chapter… actually it took me a few days to decide whether I want this part of the story or not… because it certainly slowed the pace a bit… I just want to put real feelings on everybody involved. Anyway… I just want this out of the way so there wouldn't be any conflicts in the end 'cause we won't have time for them for the coming events. Can you feel it? That impending doom? Something big is about to happen. So stick around and you'll find out. And I have a surprise for everyone at the end. It will answer all of your DID questions. Once again… my sincere thanks to everyone who gave their reviews… I appreciate it deeply.

Confused yet? See ya next chapter!

Cheers!

nivremous


	8. 08

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Ultimatum**

**08**

_'Life is full of surprises. That's what makes it worth all the pain and suffering. To blindly go where no man has gone before. Well… I just hope I can get myself out of this mess,'_

_'The Circle Dance – Act 1: In a death-match, it is acceptable to give the first strike to an unknowing opponent without any hesitation,'_

_'I'll huff and puff 'til your house breakdown!'_

---

**_Keitaro:_**

****

_Did you enjoy your night out? I told you they have the best lobster meal. And I bet you tried some of their wine… absolutely superb, right?_

_There is an institution at Tokyo called the International Exchange Monetary Fund. It is a private depository connected directly to different Switzerland and European banks. Attached to this letter is a map. The location of this establishment is ofcourse not for public discretion. They use an international tourist agency as their cover. Once inside, two women will hand you a flyer. You are to tell them that you're there to make a deposit. That is the key. Then you need to show them the card that is included on this dispatch._

_Trust you instincts. Follow what your mind says or how your body reacts. And as I have told you before, do not be staggered with the amount of money. It is yours, so use it wisely._

_Good luck. Live and let live._

**_:U_**__

---

"So?"

"Huh?"

The van veered hard to the right almost colliding with a speeding car coming from the opposite direction. Seta though did not show any sign of concern. His face still has that silly smile, happy eyes, tousled hair, and a cigar at the corner of his mouth.

"So… what do you think?"

"Well… it's very kind of you to let the Tokyo University professors know of my return,"

"They've been waiting for you… you know… apparently they heard good things about you after you graduated from the university at the United States. They received a copy of your archaeological proposal that you presented as your final thesis and they were pretty impressed with it,"

The van swerved again and avoided yet another should-have-been death-defying crash.

"So… when are you planning to meet them? They have an opening for another archaeologist to be part of a team headed for the Pararakelse Islands,"

"Really? Well… I'll go visit Tokyo University myself and arrange a time for a meeting. I really appreciate what you did Seta-san,"

"Think nothing of it! We're both archaeologists here you know! And I really think it's good for you," His voice changed, the tone solemn, "You need to move on Keitaro… you know… it's time for you to let go and start where you left off before,"

Silence.

Keitaro turned towards the window, stared at buildings that pass by like the wind and whispered, "I know,"

The letter arrived early that morning. And Keitaro's chaotic world once again focused. His doubts at that moment placed to one side. That nagging voices of uncertainties that eats through his brain silenced. For Keitaro, the anonymous sender of the letter was his only companion. His only salvation.

When Seta, Haruka and Sara arrived after breakfast, Keitaro politely asked for Seta's help. Although curious as to what this sudden trip for, Seta remained silent.

---

Kitsune grinned and examined the girls around her.

Haruka was engrossed playing cards with Tama-chan. Sara was busy showing Su stack of photos she gathered during their excavation trip. Shinobu was quietly setting the lounge table, right hand carrying a tray. Motoko was watching the television, her sword settled neatly on her lap. And Naru was at the edge of the stairs staring into an empty space with vacant look in her eyes.

Just your ordinary day at the Hinata.

Kitsune clapped her hands and seized their attention, "So! Are you gals up for it?"

Motoko turned lazily, eyes droopy, "Huh? Is this about that party again?"

"Oh yeah! That's for tonight right?" Su brightened, right fist in the air.

"Don't get too excited… geez… it's just a party and if you ask me, it'll be another all-night drinking fest…," Sara sighed, "Same thing that happened last year,"

"Yeah! I remember how mad you were when you woke up the next day with a massive hangover and lipstick drawings on your face!"

Sara flushed, "I still don't know why you have to drag the delivery guy… I don't blame him for laughing that hard… come to think of it… I never knew what I drank that night!"

"Oh come on hunny… you're not really much of a drinker you know… unlike your dad…," Haruka added offhandedly and gave her card opponent a hoot, "TAKE THAT YOU SLEAZY TURTLE!"

"Actually… I won't be serving any strong drinks tonight,"

"Huh? Are you sure Kitsune-sempai? It's very unlike you to have a party and not serve strong drinks… is there something wrong?" Shinobu settled herself comfortably beside Haruka.

"Are you sure? I won't trust anything that you give me!" Sara asked with suspicion, crossed her arms.

"I'm serious…," Kitsune smiled reassuringly, "And besides… this is not for us… this is for… Keitaro,"

Silence.

Motoko stared at Kitsune; Naru looked over as well.

"I just want Keitaro to have a good time… that's all… I mean… he hasn't been to any of our parties… right? So… let's make his first a memorable one… is that alright?"

For a moment nobody spoke. A cord has been struck deep in everybody's heart. Unseen yet felt.

The silence was deafening.

"Well… since you have that in mind… I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Keitaro see what he missed…," Motoko started but immediately felt awkward. It felt wrong to say such things. Insensitive.

"Yeah! And I need to get a chance to dance with him too… it's not fair that Motoko-chan's the only one he danced at Ocean's Best!" Su stood with energy.

Motoko blushed and turned towards the television again, whispered, "No comment,"

"Let me take care of the food," Shinobu offered with a smile, bowed slightly.

"That would be great Shinobu-chan! So everybody… I expect all of you at The Hinata Nite Life Club tonight!"

_Just for you Keitaro. Just for you._

---

Keitaro found himself standing in front of an ordinary looking building, map on his right hand.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone? You don't want me to come with you?" Seta called from inside the van, parked illegally at the street walkway.

Keitaro turned and smiled, "I'll be alright… it'll only be a few hours anyway… so don't worry,"

"Are you sure? Do you have your mobile phone with you?"

Keitaro felt for the bulkiness of the device in his back pocket and nodded, "Yep… I have it here… can't miss it,"

"Well… you give me a call and I'll pick you up, alright! Since we're here at Tokyo, I'll go to the university and let them know that you want to arrange a meeting… how's that?"

"Thank you so much Seta-san… I'm in your debt…,"

"I'll see you later then!" And with a wave, Seta drove away and avoided a signpost by an inch.

Keitaro sighed and entered the building.

_To be treated like a child. But what else can I do? Can you help me…? **U**? Will you free me?_

The inside was nothing like a tourist agency at all. A wide vacant space, a wooden wall at front with huge map of the world, large vases of exotic plants on each corner, a single door by the right. The right wall showcases myriads of photos showing foreign landscapes. And on the left wall there were signs written on different languages and on different writing styles. It was more like a distorted museum, with poor taste and lack of style. But the most baffling of all – it was totally empty.

Keitaro stood there and waited, unsure and confused.

He was about to go out and give up when the door suddenly opened. Keitaro held his breath.

"Can I help you sir?" A woman approached him, wearing clear round glasses, short skirt, professional look.

Keitaro was tongue-tied. For some odd reason, the woman looked oddly familiar. The way she spoke, the way she walked, the way she moved her hands, for Keitaro, he could feel some breeze of comfort. It felt like he has done this before… countless times. And the woman's actions showed it all. Her unconcerned gesture. That knowing look in her eyes. That shadow of familiarity. It's almost like a routine respond.

"I'm here to make a deposit," Keitaro said, handed her a card.

The woman inspected it. Looked up and said, "Certainly sir… follow me,"

---

The door revealed a small empty room. And directly in front of them was another plain wooden door. The woman though walked straight to the left wall, firmly pressed and it gave way to a frame, a hidden entrance.

Keitaro's heart was racing. _Geez! What the hell is this place?_

They walked into a hallway. Bright white light. The walls were painted silver. There were two video cameras attached to the ceiling, approximately a meter apart. A buzzing noise at the background. An unnatural breeze. And at the end was another nondescript doorframe.

The woman was a few feet away when the doorframe slid open. Two armed men came into view. Grim look on their faces. Weapons at the ready. Fingers on the trigger.

She turned towards Keitaro and smiled, found the look of worry on his face, "Don't worry sir… they are here for your _own_ protection,"

Keitaro gulped, huskily whispered, "You don't say…"

It was a wide reception area. A long soft lounge lined the wall, facing the high table. There were a number of booths on the left and right side. Some were already occupied. Armed men on every corner, every wall, every side.

The woman approached the high table and passed the card to an attendant.

"Wow… it's so quiet here… it sure doesn't look like a bank…" Keitaro whispered, looking around, bewilderment in his eyes. _It feels so… fake. Nobody's talking… no greetings… no signs of acknowledgement… even the employees around… it's like they don't know each other or something… it feels so heavy too… it's like they're expecting a sudden terrorist attack…_

"Well that's because we're technically not a bank," The woman curtly answered, received a form and pencil, "This way sir…"

She then led Keitaro to a vacant booth.

Inside was an expensive looking table, leather chair, an emerald lamp on the corner and a red dial-less phone.

Placing the paper on the table, the woman offered the pencil, "Sir… if you could please write down the twenty-four alphanumeric pass key on the specified space…" pointing, she continued, "And if you could please write it three times…"

Keitaro sat and examined the paper. There was nothing in it but three consecutive numbers.

Keitaro's mind went blank.

_What the hell is this? Twenty-four alphanumeric pass key! What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't possibly know something like that! And **U** didn't give me any clues… what am I supposed to do now! Should I tell them – look here… I don't really know anything about any passkey or what not… it's just that I'm following orders from an anonymous sender… gosh! That would sound even MORE suspicious! And those guys with guns… they're probably gonna kill me if I do this wrong! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!_

Keitaro panicked. His hand shook. And the thought that the woman was behind him, watching and waiting, only made matters worst.

_Follow your instincts._

_I trained you well enough for that._

_Trust how your mind or body reacts._

Keitaro lowered his breathing. Calmed his overwrought nerves. Closed his eyes. Placed the pencil on the paper. Then started to write.

It was over in a few minutes. The woman smiled. Took the paper with her and disappeared into the reception area. And after a moment, a new attendant joined Keitaro on his booth.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Alissa… I will be your personal banker for today… how may I assist you?"

"Huh? What happened to the other girl?"

"Oh? Her? Well… you don't have to worry about that anymore… she's just part of the authentication phase and since you passed that, the account is now open and ready for you…"

"Really?" A hand at the back of his head, Keitaro smiled, "Sorry to say this but she did made me feel a bit uncomfortable… its not that I'm complaining or something…"

"I'm not surprised… actually she's part of the overall security section of this building… I guess you can say that she's one of those guys with big guns…"

The heaviness in the air disappeared. Keitaro felt calmer. He felt at ease. The worst was over.

"Oh? I wouldn't have guessed… actually I'm here to make a withdrawal… if that's okay…" Keitaro flustered. He only had a vague idea of how much it could be but for some reason he deduced that it wouldn't be that much. He guessed that during his unknown six years he would have been working somewhere… so taking to account that he was never really good when it comes to money handling… he would have saved only a few.

"My pleasure… how much would you like to withdraw?"

"Well… I guess it wouldn't be that much… I'd like to withdraw all of it… if that's possible…"

Looking down on her card, she sighed, "That would be alright… but in your case… we'll have to issue you five separate cheques…"

"Huh? Can't we just do it in cash… I mean… it'll only be a few thousand dollars right?"

The attendant laughed. A genuine amusement, "You're pulling my leg… are you?"

"I'm sorry… but I'm not… if you don't mind could you tell me…" Keitaro took a deep breath,"Could you tell me how much is it really?"

"Okay… I'll just go along as you say," Reading directly from the card, announced, "Account Number **MS0827IR0218**, Account Name **Keitaro Urashima**, Account balance available – _Five Hundred Million U.S. dollars,_"

---

The sun was setting.

Motoko carefully closed the entrance door of the Hinata Apartments. Already, she can hear the raunchy noise of the party coming from Kitsune's bar. She felt excitement running through her. _Tonight… maybe I can make you reconsider… if you forgot how it feels like… I'll make you remember… that's how it should be – for people inlove, _Motoko blushed. Glad that she was last to leave the apartment.

Shinobu busied herself all afternoon preparing the dishes, helped by Haruka and Naru. Su and Sara decorated the club, left a sign by the door – _Special Event Tonight: Invitation Only. _Motoko and Kitsune did the groceries. Everybody was having a great time. They were closer to each other than before.

_And it's all because of you._

Motoko can't help but feel warmth inside her. No matter how her heart has been broken by Keitaro's refusal to love, she could still feel the thrill of having him one way or another. And so she made a decision. It might rather be crude or indecent for others but she knew that she's a woman inlove. Tonight she would finally give in to her needs.

_Keitaro… you will be mine tonight!_

Motoko blushed again. Her whole body trembled with anticipation.

Then a scratching noise.

A shadow slowly appeared before her.

_An apparition?___

_A ghoul?___

_No… it's the devil himself._

Motoko eyes went wide. There was a strong evil aura emanating from the intruder. An evil presence. She felt an extreme sense of danger. It swallowed her whole being. She felt herself drowning in blackness. She stepped back.

"I'm looking for Keitaro Urashima," The spectre said, his voice cold and deadly.

Motoko shook with fear, she couldn't help herself, as much as she wanted to stay calm, "Why… What do you want from him?"

The intruder smiled, "I want him… TO DIE!"

Then suddenly Motoko's view was filled with sudden flash of silver coming straight at her.

* * *

Hi there guys and gals! How is this chapter? Is this alright? Well… I hope so. Ultimatum chapters will end soon. Action is about to start. So stay tune and I promise you it'll be worth the wait! For all those who are worried about pairing… Keitaro will end up with somebody… I promise you. But its not gonna be who you think it'll be… but everybody will be happy with it. And to those who have their doubts… I intend to finish this story… so you can commit yourself. Thanks again to all those who gave their reviews. It means a lot to me. It doesn't really matter… I just wanted to see what everybody thinks of the story or if anybody is reading at all… to my faithful readers and reviewers – thank you!

Confused yet? See ya next chapter!

nivremous


	9. 09

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Ultimatum**

**09**

_'For some, life is but a dream… but the pain in my body feels real enough and the blood that's flowing out of me looks genuine too, if it's just a dream... will somebody wake me up?'_

_'The Circle Dance – Act 2: When fighting an enemy, look him in the eye, see deep inside him, see through him and if you can decipher his very soul… you have already won,'_

_'Grandma, what big paws you have! Grandma, what wide mouth you have! Grandma, what big teeth you have!'_

---

"SURPRISE!"

Upon entering the bar, Keitaro was greeted with smiling faces, raised glasses of wine and champagne, warmth of genuine happiness. He smiled back, taking everything in, engraving the scenery before him into his mind; Su and Sara by the corner where the surround sound system was operated, Shinobu with Kitsune by the bar, Haruka and Naru on one of the smaller tables. The bar was especially decorated for tonight, a disco globe at the center, soft smooth lighting.

Seta stood beside Keitaro and spoke with a silly grin, "Wow… this is something… well… the night's still young! What do you say we go for a drinking tournament huh?"

"Well… you go on ahead… I'll just catch up with you,"

"Sure thing!" And with that Seta joined Haruka.

Seta managed to steer Keitaro towards the bar as planned without any difficulty despite Keitaro's sincere yet urgent request to return to his own room at the Hinata Apartments. And during that afternoon trip back, Keitaro was too distracted to even notice. Seta found him sitting by the pavement in front of the building when he came to pick him up. A somewhat confused and astonished look etched on his face. Lonely and unsure.

For Keitaro, this was the first time in six years he was ever inside Kitsune's bar. Back then it was nothing more than just a teahouse. But now, there was so much improvement that Keitaro could do nothing else but gape around with absolute wonder in his eyes. His qualms set aside.

He walked towards the bar.

"So? What do you think?" Kitsune approached him with a smile.

"Well… I say… you did a very good job. I could not imagine that this place has once been a teahouse at all! It's very classy… very nice,"

"Really? I'm glad you said that… after all… I have accomplished this much all because of you…"

"Huh?" Keitaro looked up. Puzzled.

Kitsune sighed, more of endearment than exasperation. _You have forgotten… have you? _She reached down, produced two glasses, filled it with white sparkling wine and offered one to Keitaro.

"Thank you…"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Sipped their wine.

And for a moment nobody spoke.

Soothing sound of music at the background.

"You know… I learned something today…" Keitaro started. His voice calm, his tone solemn. Staring down on his glass of wine. Eyes reflective.

"Huh?"

_I feel so lonely._

"I received another surprise… and I guess fate would never stop playing with my life like I'm some sort of human caricature… I don't know what's going on. For some reason, it feels like I'm jumping from one time to another… so much have changed… and the scary part is I don't understand how or why…"

_Poor Keitaro…_ Kitsune felt his deep sadness. She reached out, placed her hand over his, whispered, "Keitaro…"

Keitaro looked up, gazed into her eyes.

"I just want everything to return to how it used to be… I have lost part of me, the only thing I could hold on to is the past… like how you used to tease me… like how Su used to experiment on me… Shinobu's first time cooking… Motoko's sword attacks… Naru's punches… everything was so simple back then… to pass the Tokyo U exams, to manage the Hinata Apartments with all of you… it was all so simple"

A pause.

A sigh.

Then Keitaro looked away.

"But then… life is constantly changing… nobody stays the same… nobody. Everybody grows… we all move on. One way or another we'll have to lose ourselves somewhere along the changing times… I'm very happy for you Kitsune. You found your own way… and I… I'm also proud…"

Silence.

Kitsune placed her hand gently on Keitaro's face and slowly turned him towards her. She smiled.

"You're here, that's what matters. And now… we can move on together. If you think you have so much to catch up… we can always slow down so you can keep up… we're here for you Keitaro. Remember that…"

Keitaro smiled back. Held her hand.

_Thank you._

_I made a decision… I swear… I'll make all of you happy._

"You've grown, Kitsune… you're more than a woman that I have ever imagined,"

Kitsune blushed. Stared deep into his eyes. Their faces a few inches apart. Lips parted.

She looked quite alluring tonight. Her light long-sleeved blouse exposed her smooth clear shoulders and the silky clothing curved the fullness of her breasts.

_So beautiful._

Keitaro found himself drawn towards her. Towards her lips. Slowly leaning forward.

"KEITARO!"

Then Keitaro was forcefully grabbed from the back. Dragged towards the middle of the empty space that served as the dance area. Su was hugging him. A wide smile on her face. A twinkle in her eyes looking up at him with open eagerness.

"Eh?"

"Well? It's my turn to dance you, you know! You danced with Motoko before at the Ocean's Best… now… it'll be my turn! Okay!"

"Eh… okay…"

Su suddenly turned mellow. Gently laying Keitaro's hands on her well-shaped hips. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her sweet scent engulfing them. Her eyes soft, her smile gentle, her touch feminine, her footing placid. She's no longer your average teenage girl. She's now a princess.

"Thank you Keitaro… you know… you always makes me happy,"

"Really? Well… I'm please to hear that,"

"And you know what would make me even happier?"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Promise me you'll do it for me?"

"Eh? It depends on what it would be, Su,"

A pause.

"Be my prince…"

Keitaro smiled, "I'll try my best to be…"

_I promise… all of you._

---

Motoko's body reacted before her mind could fully understand what was going on.

She dived hard to the left. Rolled onto the ground. Skidded and stopped to a kneeling position. Her sheathed sword on her left hip; left hand on the sheath, right hand on the handle of the sword. Ready to strike. Her eyes wide open. Her body poised. Dust everywhere.

"Impressive,"

Motoko was breathing hard. She could make out the figure of her attacker. A lean man. Long hair. His sword stretched forward, gleaming in the dark, stabbed forward on an empty space. Sheath on the ground a few meters away.

Then the attacker slowly faced her. Stood straight, sword by the side. A maniacal grin.

"What… What do you want?" Motoko shouted breathlessly. She was wearing a short black skirt and black sleeveless blouse. Her long legs shining in the dark. Her hair flowing like the wind. It was meant to catch her man's attention. But tonight, she never thought she would have to use it to fight.

Silence.

"I just told you what I want… I want the so-called Keitaro Urashima…"

A pause.

"Why?"

"Why? Very simple… I want him dead,"

"What!"

"Yes…"

A pause.

"Who are you?" Motoko narrowed her eyes.

Silence.

"_Damnari y sicarios, umbra sicarios, Mikael Undevicesimus_," A low bow, "I have been assigned to destroy the twenty-first,"

"Huh?"

"You will lead me to _him_ or else you will die…"

_What the hell is going on? What is he talking about? What's twenty-first? How does he know about Keitaro? What does he know about Keitaro? Why does he want Keitaro dead?_ Motoko's mind was in confusion. The threat was straight-forward. Help or die.

_I won't. I won't let him hurt you Keitaro… I swear by my forefathers that I won't let him lay a finger on you._

Motoko felt a rush of adrenalin, her body fused with courage and love. She went deeper into her stance. Her answer clear and simple.

The intruder grunted, "Well… a very unwise decision… but if that's how it's going to be then I don't have any use of you… you'll just have… TO DIE!"

He charged. Sword leaning on his left hip, stabbing forward. It only took him a quarter of a second to reach Motoko. Then Motoko quick drew her sword to a perfect slash, parrying the stab, sparks within contact, forcing her attacker to be swept aside.

---

Shinobu was blushing furiously.

She could not help it. To be this close to the man who refused to love her. The man she adored even now. Her heart both broken and desperate, yet she felt a glimmer of hope out of everything she went through. She won't give up yet. She could not give up yet.

Shinobu laid her head on Keitaro's shoulder. As they danced into the sweet harmony of the music.

"Shinobu?" Keitaro started. Drawing her close to him. She felt his body tensed.

"Sempai?" Looking up, Shinobu stared into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday…"

Shinobu sighed. _There is hope after all. He hasn't changed. He's still looking after us no matter how hard it may have been for him._

She laid her head on his shoulder again. Lose herself within his arms, whispered, "It's okay sempai… don't worry about it… it was very silly of me to hope for something so impossible… please forget about it…"

Shinobu felt strong hands holding her shoulder. And she found herself looking into Keitaro's serious face. Expressions of deep concern and sincerity. He whispered, "I promise you with all my heart that I will take care of you no matter what… I will make your happiness complete as you have made mine for being the kind person you always have been… I promise you Shinobu… please believe me,"

Tears welled Shinobu's eyes.

And they danced. Lost themselves into the music.

_Please believe me._

---

Motoko crashed into a tree.

Her right arm almost numb. Parrying blow after furious blows. Her attacker though never showed any sign of fatigue or stress. As if he felt nothing. An expertise gained by skills and experience.

Motoko knelt, leaned on her sword. Her breathing hard. Her body trembling with pain. She had never faced such strong opponent before. She had never felt such extreme hatred to come from one person. The way he execute his slashes, there was so much abhorrence in every strike.

"What are you fighting for?"

Motoko looked up, "Huh?"

"Who are you fighting for?"

Motoko stood. Listed, but remained firm. Prepared herself for another attack.

"Don't you know silly girl? Keitaro Urashima DIED six years ago…"

Silence.

Cold wind blowing.

Motoko shivered.

"What are you talking about?" _I would have to hit him before he hits me again… I'm not sure how long I could hold on like this!_

Motoko charged. She raised her sword and swung swiftly but it was deftly blocked. Sparks within contact. His face inches from her. Staring into the blackness of his eyes.

"Don't you know…? Keitaro Urashima died six years ago from a plane crash at the northern beaches of Japan…"

"Huh? Wha… What are you talking about?"

An evil grin, "Whoever you're thinking of right now… he is nothing more than a mirage of his former self… a mere illusion… he's dead!"

_It can't be._

His words were creeping into her no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

"HAAAAAAIIII!" Motoko screamed and pushed him away. She felt sudden surge of anger. Emotions running through her veins, "Don't talk trash you vile creature!"

The attacker stood from the ground. Brushed himself and laughed.

Motoko charged again. She dodged a sudden stab, her body moving like fluid, turned and circled around her enemy, her sword stretched into an arc, just in time to cut him. A long wound on his left arm. She jumped away and avoided his slash by a hairline. She skidded and stopped to a kneeling position. Her eyes bright with fury. Her lips thin, her face grim.

_You bastard… you filthy bastard… I'll make you pay for saying such things about Keitaro…_

The intruder merely glanced on his wound, "You're getting better and better… I guess it would get a little more interesting if I tell you the whole story… shall I?"

A taunt.

Motoko answered by sheathing her sword. Lowered her body even more, her knees touching the ground, like a cat ready to spring forward. _I'll cut you the next time I draw my sword._

"Very well then… Keitaro Urashima died on a plane crash at the northern beaches of Japan six years ago. However… he was revived by a priest named Father Piyad of the Catholic Church stationed at the area… unfortunately this revival does not come free… you see… Keitaro was used by the same people who helped him… he became part of human experiment called The U Project. 'Part' of this experiment is alteration of the human brain… of identity… of personality… the vast possibilities of the 'human soul',"

"SHUT UP!" Motoko screamed.

Motoko attacked. She quick drew her sword, slicing upwards, but it was swept aside by a powerful side-sweeping slash. Bright sparks as metal grind against metal. The eerie sound of furious blow echoed into the wind.

Then Motoko let go and quickly swung around to slash again only to be kicked on her hide. She was thrown a few feet backwards; crashed hard to the ground, bathe herself in a cloud of dust. Her resolve was dissolving. Both her mind and her heart in confusion. The dilemma of wanting to know and wanting to deny. It was tearing her apart.

"He was the perfect subject… and you know why? _BECAUSE NO ONE BOTHERED TO LOOK FOR HIM!_"

Motoko almost fainted.

The intruder laughed, "Keitaro Urashima became Keyu Unetvicesima… he was the twenty-first… he was trained to be an assassin. To eliminate the enemies of the _Holy Council_. But like all other subjects… he was flawed… seriously flawed… his own inquisitiveness brought him his own downfall…"

_I've had enough of this!_ Motoko raised her sword high. She shuddered. Rich memories passed before her eyes. For a long time she had not executed her well-known attack. That former life of hers was forgotten years ago. Her hard earned sword technique vanished along with Keitaro's disappearance.

Part of her wanted to believe that it was all a lie. And she wanted desperately to believe it was all a lie. But how could he know so much about him?

Unless.

There were tears on Motoko's eyes.

_We missed you. We tried so hard to look for you. But was it all too late? You suffered so much because we were too proud to admit how you meant to us… how you meant to me._

"**AIR-SPLITTING SWORD!**"****

---

Keitaro sat onto a chair and sighed, stretched his legs and rested.

He looked around and found Naru sitting on her own by the far corner. For some odd reason, Keitaro had this fleeting impression that she was avoiding him.

Naru turned and was surprised to catch Keitaro looking at her. She immediately looked away. She stood and went towards the door. Nobody else noticed her departure.

_What's going on Naru? _Keitaro was about to follow her when he felt something soft pressed against his back.

It was Kitsune.

"Uhm… could you… uhm… help me with something at the back?"

"Huh?"

"I'm quite drunk and I don't think I would be able to get it by myself…"

"Er?"

"Please?"

"Okay…"

She led him towards the back of the bar. And on their way Keitaro noticed something hanging on the wall. He stopped. Kitsune turned.

"What's the matter Keitaro?"

Keitaro reached out and held a shining object. It was a small silver templar cross with a dragon wound around it.

"Oh… that? Very strange… a guy came in yesterday… I thought he was a friend of Motoko's because he's carrying a sword… anyway… he told me that he's looking for somebody… then he left this… he told me something like… he's waiting or something… I just kept it there just in case that nutcase comes back for it…"

"Weird…"

"Huh?"

"I've seen this before… I just don't know where…"

"Really?"

Silence.

Keitaro closed his eyes.

_Move on. There's no need to stay in one place and dawdle in the past._

He gently placed the silver onto the table and smiled at Kitsune, "Well… it's just that… anyway… I don't think it's any important at all… what matters is that I'm here… so what do you want me to do?"

"Just in here…"

As soon as Keitaro entered the dark room he was pinned to the wall. Kitsune's face close to him. And Keitaro could not smell any hint of alcohol on her. She was sober.

Then in a split second Kitsune was all over him. Her hands searching hungrily, her lips raining his face with kisses, her legs between his. She was breathing hard. Her body warm, trembling with her sheer excitement.

"Kitsune… what are you…" Keitaro struggled.

"Ssshhh… please… please…" Kitsune's voice was low, raspy, "Please… I'm begging you… just this one time… please… give me something to remember you by…"

Kitsune covered his mouth. Kissed him passionately. Her tongue exploring. Her hands inside his shirt, gently stroking his chest.

Keitaro quivered.

Then her hands went for his pants and fumbled with his belt. As a response, Keitaro grabbed her breasts and gently kneaded her.

"Yes… yes…"

Kitsune vigorously pushed Keitaro down, pulled her blouse lower to expose her left nipple.

"Suck… please… please…"

Then they heard a crash from outside.

A pause.

_MOTOKO! NARU!_

Keitaro stood. Kindly arranged Kitsune's dress proper again. The moment vanished replaced by apprehensiveness.

"What? What's going on Keitaro? What's that?" Kitsune was serious. She could feel danger in the air.

"Stay here with the others… don't let anybody inside the bar…" Keitaro's face was grave.

"Huh? What do you mean? What are you planning to do?"

"No time… just do as I say…"

"Keitaro… wait!"

With that Keitaro rushed outside.

* * *

Hey there guys and gals! I apologize if this is a bit late. I was too busy… didn't have much time to post. Actually 09 was the second of the three part series of one very long chapter – 08, 09 and 10. The final chapter of Ultimatum. I hope you find the balance between action, drama and intimacy in this one long chapter. Well… I just gave it a go. So… what do you think of it?

The story was meant to thrill. I hope you felt that on every chapter. I don't think much of them as cliffhangers… they're just small introduction for what's to come. My sincere and deepest appreciation to all those who gave their reviews. It means a lot to know what you think of my work. I hope you don't tire reading and reviewing.

Something big is coming.

Confused yet? See ya next chapter!

Cheers!

nivremous


	10. 10

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Ultimatum**

**10**

_'Life is full of inconsistencies. Most of the times… I wander around thinking of things that should have been. But nothing can bring back the past and all I can do is learn from them. No matter how painful,'_

_'The Circle Dance – Act 3: A hand to hand combat is merely a savage form of dance aimed to hurt or destroy your opponent,'_

_'A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!'_

---

The air itself seemed to throb with uncanny intensity. The wind blew with feverish pitch. Trees swayed. Leaves danced around like silent audience. The show had merely started. Two warriors in a death match. Their arena, the front open ground of the Hinata Apartments. The clouds gave way to the moon, full and bright. Dark skies illuminated.

Motoko has her sword high. Tears streaming down her face. Her hands shaking with pain and fury.

_It can't be true! It's all a lie! Keitaro is not dead! He did not die! He returned to us days ago… he returned to me!_

Motoko flinched. And for a moment she stood there with her arms raised her sword high in the air. Her mind in chaos. Part of her wanted to believe it's all a lie. Part of her was desperate to believe it's all a lie. She closed her eyes. Concentrated.

_I have abandoned this sword technique years ago. I willed myself to forget… it brought me nothing but his memories. This will be my last. But… can I do it? Will I ever summon my usual strength in this condition? I'm so confused… what has happened to you Keitaro? What has happened to us? Was it all too late? You suffered so much because we were too proud to admit how you meant to us… how you meant to me! I'm so sorry Keitaro… please… forgive me._

"HAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Motoko screamed as images of the past flew through her mind as clear the night blue sky.

_--- 'Let go of me! I'd rather drown in the hot springs than be saved by you!'_

_'You've got a fever! What if you get worst Motoko?'_

_'It's none of your business!'_

_'Yes it is my business because… because… I'm the apartment manager now WORK WITH ME!' ---_

**"AIR-**

_--- 'I don't want to end up like my sister! Let go of me Keitaro!'_

_'I have no idea what you're talking about! But no matter what you wear you're still the same Motoko nothing will change that!'_

_'Oh what?'_

_'For crying out loud it's only a stupid dress, what are you so afraid of?' ---_

**"SPLITTING-**

_--- 'I can't defeat my sister… its impossible'_

_'Motoko! It doesn't matter to me which path you choose, it's your decision! See? But before that you have to make that decision yourself!' ---_

The ground trembled. As Motoko slice her sword towards the ground, the wind blew furiously around her. Leaves and dirt flew in every direction. The clouds hovered above them, flashes of lightning, echoes of thunder. It was an incredible phenomenon. Something that the Hinata have not seen nor felt for a long time.

Motoko's mind suddenly went blank. Then it was filled with one vision.

His face.

His smile.

_Keitaro._

**"SWORD!"**

As soon as the sword touch the ground, the wind balled into one vast sphere gathering leaves, branches and rocks within. The earth groaned. The trees swayed towards the enormous orb. Lightning snaked through the ground and then in an instant the colossal ball shot towards its target burrowing a depression on the ground as it sped through like a massive bullet.

Motoko knelt. Her knees gave way as the last of her strength diminished. She dropped her sword and watched the destruction before her.

The enormous sphere exploded within contact. Clouds of dust shot upwards and then it waved around leveling anything on its path, wind blew everywhere, trees were uprooted and the target area was nothing more than a deep crater.

Then silence.

For a moment everything was in an eerie blur. Nothing could be seen. Nothing could be heard.

Then a shrill sound of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Wow! That was absolutely stunning!" A phantom emerged from the cloud of dust and dirt. His shirt disheveled, his hair blown, a look of complete surprise and amusement on his face, "You truly are incredible!"

Motoko's eyes were wide with astonishment, her lips trembled, whispered, "It can't be… you're still…"

"There's more to you than meets the eye young woman!" The enemy turned murderous grin, "Too bad though…"

Motoko grabbed her sword. She cringed, ignored the ache in her arms and raised the blade. A foot suddenly came into view and crashed her hand to the rocky ground.

"AAARGH!" Motoko screamed in pain. She let go of the weapon.

The intruder was standing before her. His sword on his right hand, raised, ready to deliver the final blow. A devilish grin on his face, eyes dancing with fiery malice, whispered, "Any last words… my dear fair maiden?"

"Damn you… damn you to hell!"

"Funny you said that… we're already in hell!"

Motoko snarled. Gave her last stand of defiance. Then closed her eyes. Resigned herself to imminent death.

_I'm so sorry Keitaro. I'm so sorry for the things that I've done and have not done… things that I've said and have not said. I guess I have to watch over you from the afterlife. There are so many things I wanted to say… if only I could see your face even for a fleeting moment… I could die happy._

New tears warmed Motoko's eyes.

_Farewell… my love. I wish you happiness… please remember me… even for a single moment of your life… I'll be grateful and my soul will rest to eternity._

Scuffling noise.

Slashing sound.

Then Motoko felt her body lift the ground. The wind blew across her face. She felt light.

Silence.

_Am I dying? Is this death? Is my soul traveling now towards the heavens of my ancestors?_

Opening her eyes, she gasped in complete shock. Close to her face was Keitaro.

_Gods! Have you granted my final wish? A miracle? A passage towards my death tunnel?_

Unsure of herself and her eyes, Motoko raised a hand and touched Keitaro's face. It was real. And it took Motoko a full minute to realize what was happening. She looked around and found herself in Keitaro's arms, being carried away towards the safety of the Hinata Apartments.

A few seconds later, Motoko was carefully laid to the floor. Keitaro's face looking down on her with gentle eyes.

Then all of a sudden, Motoko grabbed Keitaro and kissed him with intense passion. She locked her arms around his neck. Tasting his lips, his mouth, his tongue. Breathing the air he breathes and she could not hold on any longer. She cried helplessly in his arms, buried her face in his chest and trembled. She felt his arms wrap around her body and she felt warmth, security, safety.

"I'm so sorry Motoko. I promise you I won't let this man hurt you anymore…"

Then they heard the call.

"Keitaro Urashima! Or should I say… Keyu Unetvicesima… we finally meet again!"

---

Keitaro's heart was boiling with extreme anger and frustration.

He blamed himself for letting the people he cares get hurt. He has been warned before and yet he did nothing to prepare. It has been his mistake to let his guard down and just move on without the consideration that something this remote could be possible.

Anything's possible.

Nothing could surprise him now.

Nothing.

He gave Motoko a light kiss on the forehead as he stood to face his enemy. But she clung on to him, refusing to let go. Keitaro felt his heartache grew deeper. It has all been his fault.

"Motoko… I need to go…"

"No… please… don't… leave… me…"

"Motoko…" Looking down to her, he stared deep into her eyes, "Trust me. I will come back for you. Everything will be okay… trust me…"

For a long time they stared at each other. Then Motoko bowed and released him.

Keitaro faced his opponent.

"It's been a while… don't you think? Keyu?" The man smiled. His hair flowing into the wind. His sword glowing eerily in the dark, full moon shining above them.

Keitaro stepped closer. Slowly and apprehensively. His eyes darting everywhere, taking the environment in, the battleground, all details noted. He reveled in his own calmness. Part of him was ready, even eager to begin. And Keitaro was amazed. Already he could see several tactics in his mind on how to take this man down quickly and effectively.

_Trust your instincts._

_I trained you well enough to survive on your own._

"I guess not long enough…" Keitaro answered. Stepping ever closer.

A mad laughter pierced the stillness of the night.

"My dear Keyu jests!" A clapping sound, "I never hear you say anything funny before… you were always… serious – deadly serious,"

"Was I?"

"Oh yes… and you know what's going to be even funnier?"

"Oh? What is it?"

"When I bring your head into the table of the _HOLY COUNCIL!_"

The man charged. He stabbed straight towards Keitaro only a few steps away. But Keitaro managed to dodge the deadly blade and swung swiftly around; stretching his right leg high, shot a kick into the attacker's head.

The attacker spun, body lifted in the air and dropped heavily onto the ground. Clouds of dust. He tried to reach for his sword but it was kicked towards the oblivion of the trees as Keitaro came quickly above him to hit him again.

A sickening crunch echoed as Keitaro delivered a heavy blow onto the attacker's head. Blood sprayed upwards. He shook then finally went still. It was over in less than a minute. Keitaro looked down for the last time, a glint from his steely eyes then turned away.

---

Motoko felt rush of heat travel through her whole body.

She watched the fight with absolute amazement. Her heart was beating fast. She was sick of worry only to realize in the end that she has nothing to worry about. She felt wet between her legs. For some odd reason she felt aroused.

_Where did he learn to fight like that? So much confidence… so much precision… his body moving like well oiled machine._

_An assassin._

Her hand on her chest as she watched Keitaro swung with incredible speed and hit his target with confident precision. He came into battle unarmed yet he managed to maim his opponent with uncanny speed. It was so unlike the Keitaro she knew… yet she was amazed by his skills… the look in his eyes was terrifyingly cruel, cold and merciless. Shot his enemy with his foot without any hint of hesitation.

_To destroy the enemies of the holy council._

_Was it all true?_

---

"Don't you ever turn your back on me Keyu!"

Keitaro paused. Surprised that his enemy was still conscious. Keitaro prepared himself for another attack. He quickly turned and he saw a flash of metal coming straight at him.

A swishing sound.

Then Keitaro's vision was covered by long brown hair, wide open eyes, soft little lips.

Naru.

Keitaro caught Naru just in time and found a bejeweled knife sticking at the back of her right shoulder. Blood everywhere, soaking her shirt.

"Naru… Naru!" Keitaro carefully turned Naru around.

"Tsk… what a waste. If she hadn't been on the way… it was a perfect shot,"

"You bastard!" Keitaro shot the man with a deadly glare.

"Do you wish to continue?"

"You bastard…" Keitaro's voice turned deadly cold.

They heard a noise coming from the stone steps. A few sirens at the background. Kitsune and the others were coming.

"Tsk… what a nuisance, we'll have to finish this somewhere else Keyu…" The attacker stood. His head bleeding profusely, his clothes torn. An amused look in his face, a malicious smile, "An abandoned facility on the northern beaches of Japan. We'll settle this where everything started," He raised a hand, waved then disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

"I'll be waiting Keyu Unetvicesima…"

---

"NARU! NARU! NARU!" Keitaro was trembling with desperation. _This can't be happening… Naru! Naru! Please be okay! Oh God please!_

Naru opened her eyes. Pain obvious in her face. She smiled.

"Keitaro… you're… okay…"

"No… don't speak… save your energy, the others are coming… we'll get you to a hospital… just hold on," A tear on Keitaro's eyes.

Naru raised her hand and touched Keitaro's face. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You're… so… kind…"

Keitaro rocked Naru gently, trying hard to suppress the tears that were threatening to flow. He nodded.

"You… know… I… I… never… really… got… over… you… that night… please… forgive me… Keitaro…"

"Naru… Naru…" Keitaro whispered.

"I… carried… it… with… me… for a… long… long… time… please forgive… me… Keitaro…"

---

It was raining. The Hinata Apartments was empty save for two, one tenant and one manager. The others were partying at Haruka's teahouse. It was the perfect time for Keitaro to spend his last night with Naru.

A loud crash.

And it wasn't the way he expected it to be. Keitaro shook his head, dusted himself, slightly dazed. His left arm was numb and his legs were aching. Looking around he realized that he crashed into Motoko's room.

_Gosh… of all the places to crash… Motoko's going to be really peeved off with this._

Then he heard a thud behind him. His skin crawled with fear. He never thought that he'd actually be afraid of the one person he wanted to be with. The one person he cares the most. The one person he loves.

Naru.

Her eyes were glowing red with fury. One arm raised, hand balled to a fist.

"So… you think you can just run off from us like that… huh?"

"Naru… be reasonable… I'm not running away from you… I just need… I just…"

"Then what is it?"

"I just need to follow my dreams… I…"

"LIAR!"

A fist plowed into Keitaro's face. He felt his body lift from the ground, hurtle towards the next room and crash into another wall. Clouds of dust. Consciousness threatening to leave him. He fought hard not to pass out.

Naru was walking casually towards him. There were tears streaming down her face. But that did not lessen Keitaro's fears, it only worsen it. For the first time in his life he was truly afraid. He doubts if he would make it out alive tonight.

A flash of lightning

"LIAR! Your dream is to enter the Tokyo U… to finish your course with me! And now you're telling me this!"

"Why can't you understand Naru! I'll only be away for a couple of months… for crying out loud… I didn't even get a chance to start the semester because of you! Don't you remember?"

"What!"

Another painful blow and Keitaro found himself in a small crater across the hallway.

_Geez… if we keep this up, nothing will be left of the Hinata Apartments… damn… if she wants to hurt me this badly why not just kill me right now!_

Keitaro stood, listed for a moment but remained firm, "I've had enough of this childishness Naru! Will you just GROW UP!"

Keitaro braced himself for a blow, praying all the while to pass out to save himself from excruciating pain and a night of torment. But nothing came.

"You stupid idiot…" Naru has her head low, her mouth in an ugly snarl, her eyes red, face fully contorted with pure rage, "You stupid… stupid idiot…"

A pause.

**"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING! –**

**"YOU'RE JUST A SELFISH STUPID PERVERT WHO KNOWS NOTHING! YOU CAN NEVER BE ANYTHING! –**

**"YOU CAN JUST DREAM ON! I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK AT ALL… YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE! DON'T COME BACK HERE! THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO COME BACK HERE FOR ANYWAY!"**

A pause.

A flash of lightning.

Silence.

For Naru, she may have said too much. Her fury got the best of her but her pride won't let her give in. She watched how her words affected Keitaro. His stunned face, his unmoving and broken body. She could see how he felt right that moment. She may have broken his heart in ways more than one. For some reason she felt satisfied. She wanted to hurt him so badly.

_You deserved it anyway… stupid idiot trying to leave us here all alone… what kind of manager are you? Are you a man at all?_

Then Keitaro stood. His eyes closed. Naru caught a glimpse of a single tear flow from his eyes. But his face was a mask of grave seriousness. He never spoke a word. He just stood there, then turned quietly around and disappeared inside his room.

A flash of lightning.

Those were Naru's last words to Keitaro. And she knew deep inside that she had lost him... forever.

---

_I'm so sorry… Keitaro._

**The U Project**

**Ultimatum: Closed**

**Next**

**The Final Series**

**The U Project: Supremacy**

* * *

Hey there guys and gals! How's it going? I apologize for the delay. I hope nobody got confused with how I wrote this last chapter of the Ultimatum series. It's quite a bit dramatic and I hope I didn't ruin much of the action thingy of the story. Again I apologize for the mix up in the end. 08, 09 and 10 is just one big chapter cut into three for convenient reading purposes. I hope that this second series was a bit illuminating with Keitaro's missing six years. Unfortunately, there's more to it than just that… and you'll be surprised at how it really turned out. Mutsumi might just have the answer!

It's been a long journey. Ultimatum chapters have been finally completed. I hope you stay tune for the next and final installment of this short and silly fanfic of mine. I promise everybody that all your questions will be answered with the final installment, I won't leave anything uncovered. That's one thing about this type of story… there should be a very solid conclusion. And there will be!

My deepest appreciation to those who never tire reading and reviewing. Please stay with me for a little while longer. There are only a few chapters left. So please keep writing your reviews, it really interests me to how you react with the story. Thank you.

See ya next chapter! Cheers!

nivremous


	11. Supremacy: 11

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Supremacy**

**The Final Series**

**11**

_A young man, strong and fit_

_Paralyzed, struck down by disease_

_His body corrupted_

_His mind eaten by madness_

_Gasp of breath his last_

_Life ebbing away_

_I cry, I cry_

_O Lord, heed our prayers please_

_Lazarus is dying_

_Beneath the red cloudless sky_

---

_Tokyo University Materials Laboratory_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_To: **Mutsumi Otohime**_

_Re: Research Reference 082779MS Final Report_

_Miss Otohime_

_Prior to our telephone conversation the Materials Laboratory received the following from you:_

_1 – Box_

_Contents:_

_1 – Clothing_

_1 – Letter_

_Following your request to analyze the contents the research materials team found the following:_

_The clothing is an advanced thermal protective suit_**_1_**_. There is evidence of lining on the suit that we believe served as a communication gear. The tears around the suit are consistent of weather damage instead of physical ones. The suit has been under extreme stresses than the recommended use. We found evidence of blood around the neckline area and several impurities all over the suit._

_The origin of the thermal suit materials we found several manufacturers around America and England. Unfortunately, our database is not extensive enough to locate the exact factory but we are certain that these materials are foreign. The impurities that we found are salt rocks, leaves and several oceanic parasites. We suspect that the suit has been on the sea for several days. Providentially these impurities are local and we can tell you through the salt rocks' salt content and signature that they could only come from the northern beaches of Japan. We can say the same thing with the oceanic parasites; their particular species could only be found on the northern sea close to the islands._

_As for the blood, we will send you the DNA signature via fax._

_We hope that we have given you enough information to help your research. If you have more inquiries do not hesitate to give us a call._

_Sincerely_

_- -_

_Tokyo University Materials Laboratory Research Technician_

_Materials Laboratory Research Team_

_---_

"Ara! Ara! Thank you so much!" Mutsumi brightened.

"It's alright… I have plenty of these watermelons… and they're very succulent too. It's good to have a little repast with a young lady like you," The old woman said as she placed a plate full of freshly sliced watermelons on the table.

Mutsumi looked around, a slice of watermelon by her hand, and bathe herself with the beautiful scenery of the northern beaches of Japan. High mountains by the south, Blue Ocean by the north, grassy hills by the west, and green plains riddled with small cottages. It was paradise on earth.

A gust of wind.

The old woman sighed and sat heavily on her easy chair, "It's not like we see youngsters like you around this little village of ours very often. But a few every now and then is always a welcome change…"

"You're very kind…" Mutsumi bowed.

Wind chimes ringing.

"Just like that time…" The old woman said with sad smile, reminiscent eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I must have been drifting off again… I remember the time when we had a young lad in our lives… six or seven years ago I think… I can't really say… time usually flies around this area of Japan very quickly… he arrived after that horrible accident…"

"Accident?"

A shiver.

"I'm not sure if you've heard of it… it was really horrifying… it was raining that night… I was already sleeping… then I heard a loud crash, unbelievable noise… then the earth shook… I thought it was an earthquake, only it wasn't. I stepped out to see what's going on… and I saw it… right over there," A finger pointing towards the rocky beach a few miles away, "A plane…"

Silence.

"A plane crash?"

"First time I've seen one up close… it was truly incredible… huge scrap of metals everywhere… fire everywhere… it's like looking at hell itself… every able bodied man came to help… I did what I could… so many died that night… so many lives…"

A pause.

Silence.

"He came a day after that… such a peculiar young man… I saw him standing at my front porch. I thought he was a reporter or something… during those days there were so many of them I couldn't tell which one is which. But this young man said he came from the northern church… he looked like it… wearing long shaggy brown clothes… he came to this little village of ours to help… to help us forget that horrible night…"

"A young man… does he have a name?"

"We called him – Lazarus,"

"Lazarus?"

"Yes…" A smile, the old woman laughed heartily, "There was this rumor about this young man… I never really believed it… it started from the older folks living near the beach… it was a nasty one too although Lazarus never really did pay any attention to it…"

"Rumor?"

"They say… that this young man died that night…"

"Lazarus died?"

"Yes… one of the villagers who has been on the plane crash rescue effort recognized the young man's face... well… for all I know this might just be a rambling of a crazy old man too good for his own… but rumor or what not… it never did affected Lazarus… he came to our village day in day out… he stayed with us for two years… helping with the crops, seeing the elder people, helped the needy,"

A pause.

A gust of wind.

"Lazarus…"

"He's always smiling. But somehow… there's that confused look on his face. Like he had lost something and he doesn't know how to get it back. And in time… I learned to pity him. He's like a lost child trying to make up the time… only time was too elusive for him. He's always smiling though… even though it's hurting him deep inside…"

A pause.

"One time… I invited him for lunch… he was helping out with the farm up the far north… and I served him these watermelons that I bought from the markets… he sat there and ate… smiling… but crying all the while too… he couldn't help it… he's smiling, eating watermelons but he's crying as well… he kept on apologizing… he told me that he doesn't understand why he's crying… he was so confused… I pity him so much that day… I could never forget that pain in his face… such sadness on one kind soul…"

Silence.

"Where is he now?"

"Well… he disappeared after two years. I never saw him again,"

A pause.

"You should try to look at the far north cathedral…" The old woman stared at Mutsumi.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're looking for him… aren't you?"

"Uhm…"

"You don't have to say anything… I know… I can feel it… he's about your age… he told me once that he'll look for what he had lost… he told me that Lazarus wasn't his real name… he had lost his real name too… it's about time… he has been waiting for you for a long long time…"

Silence.

Mutsumi bowed.

She stood then walked towards the gate.

"Miss…"

Mutsumi turned.

"When you find him… could you please tell him… from Granny… that the tomatoes are growing well…"

Mutsumi smiled, bowed again.

"Thank you,"

---

Keitaro woke with a start.

Bright morning sun was shining through the wide open window. Cool summer breeze in the air. Occasional chirping of birds. A low humming noise from outside the hall. Serenity in the atmosphere. Calm, quiet, and peaceful.

It was a medium sized hospital room. Two beds situated by the window. A small lounge near the door. A table and a chair by the corner. A television over head. Everything was white, meticulously clean, pure.

Keitaro looked around; found Shinobu on a chair, her head snuggled comfortably under a warm blanket on the edge of Naru's bed. Kitsune was sleeping soundly on the lounge close to Motoko's. And both patients were also sound asleep.

Keitaro closed his eyes. A hand on his forehead. His mind in chaos.

It was a surreal night for all of them. Kitsune managed to call for help, Shinobu and Su did their best to tend to Naru's wound; she lost too much blood. Ambulances came a few minutes later and the medical team stabilized Naru's dire condition. Motoko, although reluctant, was also given medical attention. Upon arriving on the hospital, Haruka, Seta and Sara who drove before them have already secured a room for Naru and Motoko.

Naru's wound was cleaned and bandaged properly; she received eight stitches. Motoko's sprained arm was given proper bandaging. Nobody spoke, nobody asked that whole night. They just stayed there beside Naru and Motoko. Haruka, Seta and Sara returned to the Hinata Apartments early morning the next day to start the repairs. Almost half of the Hinata Apartments front garden has been annihilated reduced to a rocky crater. The destruction was apparent for everyone to see.

_It's all my fault._

So Keitaro made a decision. It took him all night to finally accept it while watching over Naru and Motoko.

_I can not let this happen to all of you again._

_I'm so sorry._

Keitaro stood and walked towards Naru's bed. He stood there for a while. Looking at her. Then he reached out, slide his hand on her face, touched her smooth skin, silky hair.

"I'm so sorry…" Keitaro whispered, "I didn't mean to let this happen to you. I'm sorry for all the things I've done. And I… I thank you for making my return worth while… thank you for all the things you've done for me. It's better this way… I think… fate has always been against me and I cannot let my own mistakes affect your life… please… I beg of you… move on…"

Then Keitaro reached out for Shinobu. He ran a hand through her hair; she shivered and then smiled in her sleep.

"Thank you so much Shinobu… you've been the best friend I've ever had… you've kept my feet on the ground… you've been my strength all these cloudy weeks of my return. I wish you all the happiness. You deserve so much. So much more than I could ever offer. Please… live your life to the fullest… move on…"

Then Keitaro walked towards Kitsune, placed a hand on her shoulder, stared into her closed sleeping eyes.

"You've done very well my dear friend… I'm so proud of you. You have always been strong. I wish you all the success in life. I wish you find the contentment you deserve… please my dear friend… move on…"

Then finally Keitaro went towards Motoko's side. He gently held her bandaged hand, knelt, head low.

"I'm so sorry Motoko… I… I don't deserve you… I don't deserve anyone… my entire existence is nothing more than an adversity… heavens will always play with my life until the day I die… I cannot let you get entangled with my own misfortune… you deserve so much more. I… I don't deserve even the honor of being your friend… please… forgive me. I wish you find the man who truly deserves you… move on…"

A tear on Keitaro's eyes.

Keitaro stood walked towards the door, turned for the last time, whispered, "I'm so sorry everyone… I have to go now. I'm not sure if I'll make it back alive… I… I need to do this… I cannot let him harm any of you… it must end one way or another… I'm so sorry that I have to leave again… I… I have made arrangements so that you'll all live as comfortably as possible… that's my wish for all of you. Please…" bowed low, "Forget about me,"

Opened the door, went through it, Keitaro felt heaviness in his heart that he could not ignore, his hand shook with misery, with sadness he could not contain, and closed the door behind him.

_I'm so sorry everyone._

Looking up Keitaro found Su staring at him.

For a moment nobody spoke.

Silence.

Then Keitaro ran towards her and hugged her tight. Su was frozen in shock, stunned by his boldness, shaken by his obvious pain, and somehow she knew, she knew what was happening. And she willed herself not to cry.

After a long while Keitaro let go. He stood quietly, his closed eyes wet with tears, grim seriousness in his face, and without a word, he walked slowly away from her.

Silence.

Steps.

"You're leaving us again…" It wasn't a question.

Silence.

Keitaro paused. He didn't turn. Refused to face her. His heart in pain, broken.

"It's not your fault. Motoko told me everything. It's not your fault,"

A pause.

"I guess no matter what I say… it won't change your mind. I could only imagine what you're going through right now. I guess I would never understand too. But it's not just you who's suffering…"

A pause.

"Shinobu stayed at the Hinata Apartments when you left… and you know what? She cried every night… Naru was caught crying too by one of her fellow teachers one time and Motoko was found by her own sister on the training room wet with her own tears, in despair… I've cried too. I spent countless nights in my room doing nothing but cry… and all I could ever think of was you… and whenever I call Shinobu all I ask for… was you. I could not worry about anybody else, I could not bring myself to think of anybody else but my own sadness that was tearing me apart… all I could ever think of was seeing you again…"

Keitaro shook.

A pause.

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound bad or blame you… what I'm trying to say… is that… what I'm really trying to say is that we need you Keitaro. Please… when you walk out that door, when you leave this building… please… I beg you to remember our pain… remember what we've been through without you… please no matter how dreadful the circumstances are… no matter how impossible… no matter how hopeless… please remember to return to us... We need you here Keitaro. Please… Keitaro… Please,"

Keitaro bowed.

Then he walked away.

Steps.

Su never looked back. She never turned to see if Keitaro stayed. She already knew the answer. But no matter how much she tried she could not help but feel an overwhelming sadness for him, for all of them. She walked towards Naru's and Motoko's room.

The moment she touched the door, Su crumbled. She leaned on the wall, and slide down to the floor, a hand on her eyes; she shivered and cried.

_Big brother…_

---

It was an old cathedral.

Mutsumi found herself standing in front of an old church building located on a green grassy hill. High walls could be seen stretching a few miles away. Battlements on each corner as high as a pine tree, facing the rocky coastline. Almost like a fortress than a house of God. There were small ruined gardens lining the ancient looking walls. Grasses were already knee-high. An abandoned look. Uncared for and forgotten.

Mutsumi sighed.

It has taken her a while to finally find the church. She has nothing to help her but a research report letter that detailed the origins of the materials she sent to analyze and a rumor. A rumor that she heard from several elder people living on nearby villages on her way to the northern beaches. A rumor of a ghost from the past that came from this very building she's looking at right now. A young man they call Lazarus.

_The man who died and lived. Lazarus._

A gust of wind.

Wind chimes ringing.

Creaking noise.

The old gnarled heavy wooden door opened slowly, groaning loudly as if in pain. Like time has returned to remind it of its old age.

"Mutsumi Otohime?"

A pause.

Mutsumi was taken aback, looking at her were two monks in brown long shaggy shrouds with astounded look on their faces, "Ye… yes… how did you know my name?"

The monks faced each other then bowed low, "We have been expecting you…"

"Wha… what? What are you talking about?"

"We've been waiting for two years…"

"What… what do you mean?"

"We've been given instructions as for your arrival… he told us that you or somebody else on our list would finally arrive,"

"Who… who told you?"

"He told us to give you this name if you ask… Keitaro Urashima,"

A pause.

Mutsumi fell to the ground.

The monks ran quickly to her aid.

"Kei… Kei-kun was expecting me…"

Then Mutsumi passed out.

* * *

**1.** The U Project: Identity – Chapter 1

Welcome to the Supremacy Chapters.

Hei there guys and gals! How you all doing? I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Actually I wrote several versions of this chapter before uploading it, because I wanted to make sure that whatever is said here should tie in perfectly with the overall story and ending. This particular chapter is a small intro for everything else. I needed this foundation so that you'd all understand what's really been going on. And I bet you will all be surprised.

I thank all of you for the warm approval of the Ultimatum chapters; I hope you'd think the same thing for this final installments of The U Project. I am really indebted to those who gave a review. There were so many entries that gave me inspiration to continue writing no matter how busy my schedule is. I promise we'll have our own page by the end. At the moment I want everybody to pay attention to the story. Don't blink… if you do… you might miss something…

Thanks again! Confused yet? Cheers! C ya next chapter!

nivremous


	12. 12

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Supremacy**

**The Final Series**

**12**

_O Lord, O Lord_

_Where were you when we needed you the most?_

_I cry, I cry_

_Where were you when Lazarus gasped his last word?_

_I shiver, I shiver_

_Our nights became colder_

_For days I prayed for your return_

_My only hope, my only saviour_

_Where were you O Lord?_

_Lazarus died_

_He has been dead for three days_

_---_

"You know you're walking into a trap,"

Keitaro looked up in surprise.

He has been walking aimlessly for hours. He knew where he needed to go. But his heart was aching, his soul broken, his mind wandering in space. He has been on this lonely road before. For some reason, he felt lonelier now than he had ever been in his life. And he knew why.

Hinata Apartments.

Everything was simpler back then. Before the fateful day he answered his grandmother's request. Before he stepped inside the Hinata Apartments. Before he met the girls.

His life was – _ordinary_ – normal. He only had one aspiration that kept him moving. Yes, he was alone but somehow he felt comfortable living alone. No one to worry about, no one to think about, nobody else to please. He was just like any other guy trying his best to pass the entrance exams. Nothing else mattered.

He only had one thing in his heart. One girl. One memorable kiss. One promise.

_Let's make a promise…_

_We'll meet again at Tokyo University._

But now. He felt pain he never knew existed. An unbearable pain eating his heart, mind and soul.

_Would it have been better if I never met them at all?_

_Would it have been better if I never answered Grandma Hina's call?_

_Would it have been better…?_

It was so simple back then.

So simple.

Keitaro listed. His world swam in and out of him. A hand in his chest, a grimace in his face, he knelt to the floor. Eyes closed, brows screwed tight. He was trying to breathe but could not. Fighting that emptiness that was threatening to overcome him. Fighting that overwhelming fear.

_Is it really this hard to fight for someone you love? To die, giving up your life for the one dearest to you._

_No._

_It's hard to live alone. It's hard to fight and face the unknown alone… it's hard to die alone._

Looking up, Keitaro heard that familiar voice. That oddly familiar face looking down on him with cold merciless blue eyes full of contempt.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"I said you know you're walking into a trap," Her voice savagely unemotional. Empty.

Silence.

"Karen?" Keitaro knew. He had seen her before. Another image from his missing six years. Another unknown memory hidden deep inside the recesses of his troubled mind.

_They would never stop haunting me. Never… no matter how hard I try to forget… that's why I have to end this. No matter what._

A pause.

Keitaro slowly stood, his head low, "It doesn't matter… I will end this one way or another,"

Silence.

"Idiot… the man you will be facing is the most feared assassin in the world. It has taken us two years to finally track him down. We're even lucky to finally discover his name… Mikael…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friend… I really am… but throwing away your life just so you can justify your own failure is nothing more than a stupid waste…"

Silence.

"My life IS a waste… it always has…"

A sigh.

Karen approached Keitaro, placed a hand gently on his face, stared deep into his eyes, and whispered, "I understand now. I understand what you've been trying to do for the last four years… Keyu… you were trying to bring Keitaro's life back… aren't you?"

A pause.

"You knew that you won't last long… you were living on a borrowed time… you were trying to give Keitaro what was rightfully his… his life… that's why you couldn't… that's why you left me… we didn't stand a chance… it wasn't yours to give…" Then Karen's eyes became cold, her touch forceful, "Keitaro listen to me… Keyu sacrificed everything for you… he prepared everything for you… the letters, the money… even your own safety… he fought hard to stay alive so that he can live on protecting you even though he knew… he knew all along that his own identity will disappear… that he will perish within you… he wanted YOU to stay alive Keitaro… so you can live the life you missed… HE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

Silence.

A pause.

"Then what should I do? I don't know what to do,"

"Fight… and live,"

"I don't know how… I don't know if I can do this…"

"I will be here beside you… like old days…"

Keitaro gingerly touched Karen's hands.

"Why are you doing this Karen?"

"Because once… I met a decent man… a real man. A man with honor. A man who would stop at nothing… I met that man in you Keitaro… because a long time ago, in another lifetime… I met you,"

_And because for the first time in my life… I fell inlove. I fell inlove with you… Keyu._

---

_"You'll be safe here… the council have abandoned this church when the project was completed… they won't bother looking for you in here,"_

_"Thank you Keyu… we wouldn't have survived without you,"_

_Lightning._

_"I better go… the CIA is launching an all out assault against the council… if we're lucky we can stop them before they hit another one of their targets. I want you to stay here and keep watch. The dungeons downstairs can be useful in case the council send one of their soldiers. I will visit you whenever I can,"_

_"Bless you Keyu. Bless you. May God's strength be with you,"_

_"Thank you father… I guess I'm going to need that more than anything… and I have one favor to ask you if it's alright…"_

_"Certainly my child… please… I'll do everything I can,"_

_Lightning._

_Thunder._

_Sound of torn paper._

_"Someday… in the future… somebody will start looking for a man… for me… she could be any of these names… any of these pictures…"_

_Lightning._

_"She?"_

_"Yes… I want you to give her this… this is the only proof of my own existence… if I… if I don't make it back… please… make them understand… my sincerest apologies for the delay of Keitaro's return,"_

_"Keitaro… Keitaro Urashima?"_

_"Yes… my original name… my original identity… my original soul,"_

_"You… father Piyad was merciful all along! You found them Keyu! You found the girls!"_

_Lightning._

_The priest stood, grabbed the young man's shoulders, "We can bring Keitaro back! We can merge him with you! We have the right equipments in here Keyu! You can finally live!"_

_Thunder._

_"I can't"_

_Lightning._

_"I'm sorry but I can't… the holy council will stop at nothing to destroy me… Keitaro won't have a ghost of a chance to survive… I'm sorry… but I can't turn my back at the crimes of the holy council… they have to be stopped,"_

_Thunder._

---

Father Reniel woke with a start.

He groaned. His back was aching, wet with cold sweat. Blamed himself for falling asleep on the hard wooden bench outside the open courtyard facing the well-tended garden. A porcelain fountain in the center and ancient carved rocks lined the outer circle. The sun was shining brightly that morning. Cold winds gusting through. Flowers in bloom. Green grass trimmed, soft and lush. A flock of birds flying overhead.

He had dreamt of that night again. The night they first arrived in this abandoned church. Their sanctuary from the cruel inquisition of the _holy council_. Only three of them survived from the original twenty researchers and scientists. All martyred priests and ministers, men of God.

They were labeled dregs of the catholic faith. Men who could not ignore the allure of science. And so they were used in a massive project hidden from the pope and church councils all over the world. Code-named – The U Project. When the project was completed, their faith was questioned, their allegiance tested, facing tortures and brutal executions, many died. In silence, in the dark, forgotten.

Father Reniel never blamed the council. He had resigned himself to this fate. Playing God, is there anything more deserving than his sin? He deserved nothing more than a painless death.

But one thing held him. A glimmer of hope. Of salvation.

Keyu Unetvicesima, the twenty-first.

_Keitaro Urashima_.

He promised himself that he would see things through the very end. Keyu Unetvicesima was the embodiment of the project's success. If he could bring him back, if he could bring the soul Keyu had lost, everything would be worth it.

And the woman's sudden appearance, a sign. After four long years…

"Father Reniel," A soft call.

Father Reniel turned and found his companion looking down on him. A sad smile. Grey hair and brows, deep lines in his face. Old age finally catching up with him, with both of them.

"It's been too long my dear friend, father Marcus,"

"Yes, father Reniel… and I feel the winds of change… it will all be over soon,"

Father Reniel turned towards the sky.

"Our guest has finally awakened,"

---

Mutsumi felt out of place.

She found herself inside an ancient looking room. Soft mattress, white sheets, four post bed, stone made walls, classic wooden furniture, high wooden ceiling. She felt like she was on a completely different world. Everything looked foreign. English.

On the right side, she could see a tall hole, exquisitely designed as a window.

_Am I on a castle or something?_

"I trust that you have rested well,"

Mutsumi gasped and quickly turned towards the door, grabbed the sheets and covered her shivering body. Looking at her from the high mahogany door on the far corner of the room were two brown robed old priests.

Silence.

"I… I…" Mutsumi stammered, trying her best to hide her shock.

"I'm sorry to scare you like this… I guess it never occurred to me that our looks might have strike as outlandish to you,"

"No… No… I've seen the likes of you before," _The likes of you? What am I? Some sort of a papist racist?_ "No… sorry… it's just that foreign friars are quite few in this area, especially a foreign built structure like this," Mutsumi opened her palms.

The taller priest nodded. A smile that seemed to have been carved directly from his face but never lost its radiance became wider.

"True… true… but where are my manners… let me introduce myself. My name is father Marcus Rotherdam, I originally came from St John's Church of Scotland, here beside me is…" Turning towards his companion, "father Reniel Garreitt from Italy,"

Mutsumi nodded then slowly bowed. Japanese formal introduction.

"My name is…"

"Mutsumi Otohime," Father Reniel continued for her, "A Tokyo University Psychology graduate and currently studying marine biology,"

Mutsumi for the second time that day was shocked.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. We understand your concern. Two strangers who know everything about you… we're not surprised with your reaction. Although your anemic condition did take us unawares. We thought that with the advancement in medicine your health should have improved,"

Mutsumi smiled, "It's okay. I'm always like this… I've tried but… I guess there's nothing I can do about it,"

A pause.

"Well… I guess I should ask the obvious… how and why?" Mutsumi started.

"As we have told you before, we've been instructed by Keyu Unetvicesima or should I say Keitaro Urashima to wait for your arrival and when you finally arrive we were told to give you this," Father Reniel held out a thick red book.

"What is this?"

"Keyu Unetvicesima's own words, Keitaro's diary…"

"Keyu… who? Keitaro? What's going on?"

A sigh.

"Six years ago, there was a horrific accident in the northern beaches of Japan. A plane on its way to Tokyo airport crashed in the northern beach a few miles from here. The priest stationed here – father Piyad, assisted with the rescue effort. So many died that night. And one of them… was Keitaro Urashima,"

Mutsumi shook. It took her a moment to realize that she was holding her breath. Gasped for air. She heard the story before, although she never heard Keitaro's name in it. But to hear it now, to hear Keitaro's full name along side death made her feel nauseous.

"But… but that doesn't make sense… Keitaro returned to us a week ago. He's alive… how could you say he died?"

Father Reniel turned towards father Marcus, grim seriousness in their faces then nodded.

"We did it," Father Reniel whispered.

"Please… tell us… how is Keitaro's condition?" Father Marcus approached Mutsumi.

Mutsumi was puzzled with the priests' reactions. And so she described Keitaro's sudden return to the Hinata Apartments. His physical condition and lost memory. How she and the local doctor concluded that Keitaro could be suffering from a well-debated dissociative identity disorder.

And it took her a while to finish her story.

Then silence.

"You said there were two brain patterns…"

"Yes… yes…" Mutsumi nodded vigorously, "Yes… the documents we received from Tokyo hospital indicates varying brain patterns…"

"But… now… how about now…"

"Well I remember reading that there was a faint line below the normal or original pattern that has been ruled out as physical anomaly caused by the head injury…"

A pause.

Then father Marcus turned towards father Reniel, his eyes wide, his face a mixture of relief and astonishment, "He's still alive… my God… Keyu might still be alive!"

"Keyu is that kind of man… he would never let go… he would fight till the end… it will all depend on Keitaro now… if he'll let him," Father Reniel nodded in assent.

Silence.

"What… what are you talking about? I'm so sorry… but I'm so confused… what's going on?" Mutsumi asked; her mind in chaos.

A pause.

"Keitaro died the night the plane crashed. Father Piyad did all he could but it was too late. Keitaro has been dead for three hours. Then father Piyad used… the project,"

"The project?"

"Yes… The U Project… and Keitaro lived… he became Keyu…"

Silence.

Father Reniel placed his hand on Mutsumi's shoulders, stared deep into her eyes, his voice a plea, forcing her to understand, willing her to understand, "What science failed to recognize is the possibility of human life to defeat death. Our body is nothing more than a living vessel. Father Piyad tried to save that empty shell but he also did his best to save the most important part of Keitaro's body, an entirely independent entity… Keitaro's soul. For six years we thought we failed… because we thought we lost that entity… but now… now Keitaro has truly returned… he is truly alive!"

A pause.

Then Mutsumi's eyes widened. She finally understood. And she felt hatred rising deep within her, "My God! You filthy monsters! You blasphemous idiots! What have you done! You were playing God… you were trying to imitate God's true miracles – The Resurrection!"

"A true resurrection…"

"Lazarus!"

---

"Where are you going Motoko?" Kitsune was trying to catch her breath. She searched the whole upper floors in haste when she came back to their room and found Motoko's bed empty.

Motoko did not turn. Her right hand was still bandaged, leaning heavily on her sword, trying hard not to show her pain.

"Leave me alone Kitsune…" A warning. A desperate plea.

A pause.

"Tell me Motoko… what are you planning to do?"

Silence.

"I'm going to look for him. I'm going to bring him back… I WON'T LET KEITARO LEAVE US AGAIN!"

Steps.

"Think Motoko… how could you possibly find him. Su left early this morning to return to her homeland because she was the first to see Keitaro leave; I could only imagine what she's going through right now… Shinobu could barely hold on… Naru… Naru just lost all will to live… Motoko, I beg you. We need each other more than anyone right now… please don't break our family again… we need you Motoko,"

Motoko quickly turned, her eyes wet with tears, her face contorted with pure sorrow and despair, "ALL I NEED IS KEITARO!"

Silence.

Kitsune nodded. She did her best to stop her tears but her sadness ate through her, "I… I need him too, Motoko,"

And they both cried.

A meter apart.

Silence.

Steps.

Then Shinobu appeared behind Kitsune.

"Motoko-sempai, Kitsune-sempai… I received a call from Mutsumi-sempai… I… I told her what happened… and… and she told me… she told me she knows where Sempai could be!"

---

It was an abandoned warehouse.

This was the original facility used by the holy council to train the subjects who have been part of The U Project. After the second year, the first phase of the project was completed and so the warehouse was no longer needed.

The priests and ministers who have been part of the first phase have all been hunted and annihilated mercilessly. Burying all evidence of the Project's existence except for several subjects who survived the brutal training. But in the end, the subjects themselves turned to each other; it was inherent in their nature to destroy all other subjects, the sole survivor would be crowned the supreme of The U Project.

Mikael Undevicesimus, the nineteenth.

He believed that with all his body, mind and will. He never believed in a soul, because he never had one. His original identity, his original soul was weak and so he did not bother to look for it. He could not find any sense to it.

There was only the two of them left now. Keyu Unetvicesima, the twenty-first and him.

Tonight they would battle for the supremacy of The U Project.

There should only be one supreme project.

Steps.

A shadow etched the floor below the single luminous bulb hanging in the middle of the empty space.

Underneath a black cloudless, starless sky. The night was getting older.

Mikael smiled, murderous grin, red bloody eyes, "You're here…"

Cold eyes glared back at him in the dark.

"IT WILL END TONIGHT!" Keitaro shouted.

"Yes… yes… let the show begin!"

A flash of metal.

* * *

Hei there guys and gals! I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've already finished half of chapter thirteen, the last chapter of the supremacy series. I am planning to upload it this coming Friday or Monday morning. I assure you this fic will end before August. There's no need to hold something like this and stop the inevitable. It has been a good long ride. And I'm happy that several readers have been with me all these times.

And hopefully, by then, when I finally finish this fic I could concentrate on writing reviews to some very good fics and very talented writers out there that I admire… all I need is time. I couldn't get myself to sit and write long enough let alone read and review. There's just too much work to do with lesser time to do them. And so I apologize again.

Thank you so much for the reviews and for the support. For some reason, I'm beginning to start thinking that I'm writing this story not for myself but to see how my readers would react. I beg you to stay with me a little longer. There are three chapters left – Chapter 13, The Last Chapter; Red Book Entries; and finally – The Epilogue.

Well, I hope I didn't get you too confused with this chapter. I tried answering all your questions, even the DID ones. In any case… if you got any, let me know on the reviews. I'll see you next chapter!

Cheers!

nivremous


	13. 13

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

**The U Project: Supremacy**

**The Final Series**

**13**

_And Jesus commanded, 'Come forth Lazarus!'_

_The earth trembled_

_The trees swayed_

_The sisters watched_

_Surprised_

_Then tears_

_Out of the darkness of the tomb_

_Came Lazarus_

_---_

_Tonight will be the epitaph of all our sacrifices._

A figure was hidden in the darkness of the limousine parked a few meters away from the warehouse. Several men in black suit, silent and nondescript, guarded it, each carrying a firearm, fingers on the trigger, hidden and ready.

"Your word shall be done," The man of God whispered. A thick golden ring by his right hand, chained silver cross between his fingers, shone inside the emptiness of the car, signs of authority, of power.

_Peter, the first disciple, started it all, the covenant between his followers to carry on the legacy of the 'will'._

A sigh.

The man brought his hands together and said a silent prayer.

_And thus the 'Holy Council' was born. An elite group of men who was given the task to follow the last 'will' of Peter, the first disciple. To carefully see what others could not and would not, to diligently follow what was needed to be accomplished without question or doubt, to stain their hands with death so that they could give life, to prepare the way and pave all obstacles for the final judgment. For his final return._

A soft knock.

_And in every eight centuries, in every significant rise of civilization, the 'Holy Council' made several attempts to look for the one true prophet – seer – who would give the sign. The knight crusaders brutally slaughtered villages looking for that one man. The Second World War Nazi soldiers massacred men and women in hope to see a single survivor – an allusion they all hoped for. All in futility. They all failed._

_Until now._

_It seemed that the 'Holy Council', after centuries trudging along the recesses of mankind's bleak and dark history, they have finally found him. The one man who had been given the final message of 'his' return. The man who had died and lived. The man who had been given the touch. Lazarus._

_Keitaro Urashima._

_Keyu Unetvicesima, the twenty-first._

The car door opened. An empty slit. The wind blowing inside.

A radio crackled at the background. _This is blue team, over – surveillance cameras are all in standby, waiting for orders, over – subjects are about to engage, over – cameras are all red, heat sensors engaged as of twenty-three hundred hours, over – movements around the warehouse, a third is established, over – should we intercept? Over…_

"Excuse me father. But I've been informed that… they're about to begin," said the newcomer behind the door, a radio receiver in his hand.

Crackling noise. _Negative, we wait for further instructions – this is silver team, please be advised that target area is secured, all exits blocked, prepare to engage, over – copy that, over – this is blue team, surveillance cameras are recording, over…_

The priest nodded.

_This will be our final act. The final ordeal._

_They would know if the U Project was worth all the 'Holy Council's' sacrifices._

"Tonight we will be the vanguard of Christian faith," The priest raised a hand, gave the sign of the cross and whispered gently, "Go with God my child,"

A pause. A bow.

"Very well father. It shall be done,"

---

Keitaro could feel something in the air. An odd intensity.

Steps in the dark.

Keitaro closed his eyes, smiled, bowed and whispered, "Karen, I appreciate the support you have given me. And I can not thank you enough for everything you have done for me. But I ask you one last favor and I hope with all my heart that you'd give me this chance…" A slight pause, "This is my battle now. From here on, I will face him alone,"

He bowed again without looking back. He knew that Karen would understand. He hoped that she would understand. Because part of him does not want to leave and face the unknown alone, but the other part was insistent. There was no other option. He has to end this tonight.

And so Keitaro walked towards the battleground.

Alone.

---

Karen watched Keitaro disappear into the darkness of the warehouse. The single light in the middle of the low ceiling was few meters away. She knew that on other end his opponent will be waiting.

_I'm sorry Keitaro. Keyu have always been there for me. He saved my life several times. I can not let you die here. No matter what happen, I will not leave a comrade._

She gritted her teeth and nimbly walked towards the wall, hid herself behind the wooden frames, towards the light.

---

Mikael Undevicesimus, the nineteenth, grinned.

He leisurely reached for his sword leaning against the far wall. He raised it, admired the golden crest embedded in the scabbard, a dragon circling a templar cross, and with deliberate slowness, unsheathed the blade. He let the metal glisten in the dark; let the scraping sound of metal echo into the emptiness of the warehouse.

_What am I? What is my purpose?_

He heard footsteps getting closer to the single light in the middle of the warehouse. He knew who it was. And once again, he felt that eerie mixture of revulsion, hatred and envy crawling inside his body, voices eating his mind, and he could do nothing but smile at his certain madness.

_I was brought back into this chaotic world with nothing but to kill._

Mikael shook, but he steadied and made his way towards the light.

_WE WERE ALL DEAD! WE WERE ALL DEAD! WE WERE ALL DEAD!_

Mikael smiled even wider. Insanity in his eyes. He whispered, "You're here,"

Behind the blanket of darkness, Keitaro's figure appeared. His face a visage of grim determination. He shouted, "IT WILL END TONIGHT!"

Mikael's eyes opened wide, his blood boiling with delicious anticipation. That thirst to kill, to see his enemy bathing in his own blood, to see that agony in his face, to hear him in pain. He could not control it anymore. The strategically inclined part of his mind, that calculating assassin was momentarily turned off, quickly covered with his manic savagery.

"Yes… let the show begin!"

He charged.

---

Keitaro felt his body move without thinking. It took him a few seconds before he realized what was going on. His mind was clear, registered everything in his surrounding. He had calculated his distance from the walls, the height of the building; he considered every single object on the ground and possible exits or escape routes.

It was a remarkable feeling. Something Keitaro had never felt before.

He felt… alive.

Keitaro saw the blade split second before he dodged it. He quickly sidestepped, swung widely around and delivered a blow towards his target. Mikael was pushed back.

---

Mikael shook his head. His initial rage has passed and replaced by an experienced killer. He could see Keitaro in front of him, ready and waiting.

_That's right… how long has it been Keyu? Close hand-to-hand combat has always been your expertise. Weapons, short or long range means nothing to you for they are merely extensions of our bodies. It doesn't make any difference. In a battle of death like this one, one's own confidence in their skills is the key. Especially if you're in a duel with Keyu Unetvicesima, the twenty-first! Just like old times!_

Mikael screamed and lunged towards Keitaro. His blade stabbing forward only to hit nothing but thin air, for Keitaro has already spun around Mikael in three rapid steps, blurring across him, delivering blows in the ribcage and right leg, forcing Mikael on his knees.

He gasped for air. But he quickly swung around; slashing the sword in a wide circle, forcing Keitaro to jump away.

Mikael laughed through his pain, "Well, well, well… you're still good as I remember, Keyu," A wince, "Too bad that it all have to end soon,"

Mikael disappeared; his afterimage remained for a second in front of Keitaro as he turned to catch Mikael behind him about to slash his sword down. But Keitaro dived to the side and avoided the whole length of the deadly blade by a hairline, a long wound on his shoulder.

Mikael licked his lips.

---

_How in the world did he do that? What in the hell is he?_

Keitaro staggered. He was bleeding. A trail of blood snaked around his arm towards the floor.

"You bastard," He whispered.

Mikael smirked, "Can you see it now Keyu? This is what it means to be a subject of The U Project… I'll let you feel you what it really means, my dear Keyu!"

"Stop calling me that…"

"Huh? What is it that you're upset about Keyu?"

"Stop calling me Keyu…"

"Does that bother you Keyu?"

"I am not Keyu…"

"Really now Keyu… don't get too upset,"

"I AM NOT KEYU!"

Keitaro vanished. Mikael was expecting retaliation but Keitaro's movement was too fast for his eyes to see, and before he knew it, Keitaro was already in front of him. His face, red with rage, his mouth in an ugly snarl like a rabid dog about to tear its quarry apart.

Keitaro delivered devastating sequence of punches and kicks. Mikael was lifted from the ground and then Keitaro jumped high into the air above him and dived down, burying a knee on his stomach.

They both crashed. Clouds of dust everywhere.

---

"Thank you so much for your help," Mutsumi bowed then flinched.

The noise of the powerful motor was painful to the ears.

Father Reniel reveled at the sight in front of him. It was an odd collection. A girl with long black hair carrying a sword, a petite one with short blue hair, a tall one with light brown hair, and another with long dark brown hair. All women, except for the pilot.

"I promise you that we'll do our best," Mutsumi shouted through the noise with a smile.

"Please give our regards to Keitaro. Good luck…" father Marcus shouted in reply with a slight bow.

Mutsumi waved her final farewell and ran towards her waiting rescue party.

There was a momentary pause as the wind pickup speed then the helicopter lifted off the ground and disappeared into the night sky. The calm silence returned.

"Will they make it?" father Marcus reflected watching the empty sky.

"They have to…" father Reniel answered.

---

The cloud of dust was thick.

A figure rolled out of the filthy blanket of dirt. He slowly knelt, shaking his head all the while. There were scratches all over his body, some bruises on his face. Sword wounds by his left shoulder, right arm, left leg and right shin.

Keitaro leered but held himself together. His whole body was aching, his vision bleary. He fought hard not to pass out.

_Man… that guy is something. He's tougher than I thought… the more I hit him, the stronger he gets… what in the world is he?_ Keitaro thought as he watched a shadow emerge from the darkness of dusty air. He could see the sparkle of white teeth, glint of steely eyes staring at him with murderous intent. Mikael stood tall despite his obvious injuries.

Keitaro prepared himself for another attack only to wither in pain. He dropped onto the floor clutching his stomach, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. An ugly grimace was on his face as he struggled through blinding haze of excruciating pain.

Mikael spat. The lower part of his shirt was torn; a black whelp could be seen across his abdomen, but his face showed nothing.

"Is that all you've got Keyu? You disappoint me my dear Keyu," Mikael's voice was full of loathing and disgust, "I thought that after such _union_ of your body and your soul you would have become stronger… there's nothing special about you after all… in the end you're as dead as the others,"

_Something's different… I don't know what it is… but I can feel it. What's going on with him? _"Why… why are you doing this?"

A pause.

Mikael replied with disturbing coldness, "It's my purpose…"

"Your purpose?"

"Yes… I was brought back into this chaotic world with nothing…" A brow twitched, "With nothing… do you hear me? WITH NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHING!"

Mikael stomped forward, but Keitaro managed to roll out of the way.

"Don't you understand Keyu? We're nothing! We're supposed to be dead! WE WERE ALL DEAD! WE WERE ALL DEAD! WE WERE ALL DEAD!" Mikael advanced with an eerie smile plastered across his nonchalant face. There were tears in his eyes, showing the immense confusion brewing inside his mind that was tearing him apart.

_My God! He's going insane! _Keitaro attacked with an uncanny speed, delivering blows after blows, using his arms and legs in quick succession, but Mikael deflected all of them with ease.

And it was all Keitaro could do to hold on. Most of his strength has dissipated his whole body at the brink of exhaustion. A fist ploughed into his stomach, his body lifted into the air and then he crashed onto the ground, bathe himself in a cloud of dust.

Keitaro's body has finally given up. He could not move anymore. _Is this the end for me?_

There was a loud crash.

A deafening noise came ringing into the night filling the empty warehouse with echoes. Doors suddenly filled with men in black overalls carrying automatic weapons, their faces masked with heat-sensitive goggles. There were red lines all over the place looking for targets.

Then the shooting began. The darkness was filled with flashes of light. Air suddenly hailed with metal. Bullets ricocheting everywhere, snatching death by a heartbeat.

Mikael quickly dove hard to the left side and rolled towards the empty wooden crates for cover, a trail of bullet holes followed him, sparks on the ground. There was a sudden outpour of bullets, disintegrating Mikael's temporary cover. He ran towards the metal rails in the right side, his head low under intense fire.

Keitaro watched all of this with a detached sentiment. His prone body lying on the ground as bullets pass overhead, wondering when would death finally arrive and take him away. _Please let it be quick… _Keitaro's eyes closed waiting for his inevitable end.

"KEITARO! KEITARO!"

A call.

Keitaro turned his head towards the voice and saw a figure behind a tall thick metal container placed by the wall. A single spark, a lone gun firing back at the enemy. The caller moved back as bullets hailed its cover then disappeared in clouds of dirt. Then the figure suddenly came out of the shadows, head low and ran towards Keitaro.

It was Karen.

"Can you stand?" Karen placed her hand underneath and roughly assisted Keitaro to stand low.

"Who are they?"

"_Council _soldiers,"

"What?"

"No time to explain… we need to get cover,"

Sparks came snaking towards them.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Karen shouted as Keitaro summoned the last of his strength and slowly lumbered towards the safety of the metal container.

_This is hopeless…_ Keitaro leaned against the cold metal wall. He watched Karen fire at the enemy and then drew back as hundred more shoot back at her. _We have a single gun against what seems to be an army…_

Then Keitaro reached for Karen, placing his hand on hers, causing her to turn towards him, gave her a small smile and whispered, "Thank you…"

Karen looked at him for a few moments then her face suddenly twisted into full rage, "ITS NOT OVER YET!" she screamed, loaded her gun and fire at the enemy with renewed determination, "WE"RE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME! WE WILL GET OUT OF THIS BLOODY MESS ALIVE!"

Then they heard an enormous explosion. The end wall of the warehouse close to Keitaro and Karen's cover burst into flames. Black smoke trailed the night sky as the roof ripped open caused by the powerful blast; walls reduced to rubbles. The firing paused. It seemed nobody has planned for this. Bewildered soldiers looking at the emptiness of the destruction in front of them.

Then they heard a foreign language. Some one giving orders at the background, echoes of feet marching in unison. Then shadows emerged from the blackness of the smoke. Men with dark skin in brown shirts and camouflaged pants, carrying semi-automatics, in tight battle order. They were wearing an unusual protective headgear covered with strange symbols topped with what seems to be a single peacock's feather. They paused, stared at the stunned enemy, then started shooting at them.

_Who are they? _Keitaro thought, his astonishment clear in his face and as if to answer his obvious confusion a shadow loomed over them. Karen quickly turned and pointed her gun towards the stranger but she dropped it in her surprise. Keitaro turned. He almost fainted.

"It looks like we made it in time…"

Looking down at them with a kind smile, wearing the same uniform as the men fighting behind them was a familiar face. The Molmol king whispered, "It's been a while Keitaro Urashima,"

"Yes…" Then Keitaro remembered, gave a low bow, "Your highness… Ramba Su,"

---

Mikael dug for the package buried underneath a shallow sandpit close to the edge of the warehouse. He took advantage of the confusion to sneak out. He could hear renewed intensity of fighting behind him now. Sounds of guns and bullets raging on, men groaning and screaming as metal graze through their bodies.

Echoes of death. Hell on earth.

_We were supposed to be dead! _Mikael fastened the last strap, a heavy vest around his chest. And then he covered it with a long black robe. He stood, the sword by his side and turned towards the warehouse. __

_I'll get my answer soon enough… time to play Keyu!_

---

_This is blue team, subject A on the left sidewall of the warehouse, on the move, over – this is silver team, unidentified troops has engaged the first battalion, awaiting for orders, over – this is HQ, please be advised of new strategy, silver team, prepare to withdraw troops, all injured will be given priority, first platoon will be the rear guard, provide covering fire, blue team, transfer all surveillance points to subject A, over – this is blue team, we copy that, over – this is silver team, we copy that, over…_

---

"Kaolla went out to meet the others," Ramba helped Keitaro sit up.

The firing lessened. Upon the sudden arrival of Molmol battalion into the foray the enemy was taken by surprise, they were outmanoeuvred and outgunned. And in a matter of minutes, they started retreating, pulling the wounded with them as Molmol soldiers bore through their defensive screens. Karen gathered a couple of Molmol platoons and led them onto the enemy flank to finally pin them down and force them to a complete surrender.

Keitaro was feeling better at that time, his body was recovering quickly. "Huh? The others?"

Then Keitaro saw him. Staring back at him meters away outside, with the same wild eyes and eerie smile, Mikael turned and disappeared into the high stones that marked the edge of the cliff.

Keitaro stood.

"What are you doing?" Ramba gently tried to push Keitaro back down.

But Keitaro resisted, "I'm sorry Ramba… I have to settle a score,"

Ramba stared deep into Keitaro's eyes and he finally understood, whispered, "Break my sister's heart and I'll break you myself," It was both a threat and an endearment.

"Don't worry… I'll try my best not to,"

---

The moon was shining; clouds seemed to have given way to its brightness illuminating the land and sea below.

Wind blowing.

Keitaro stood before the high stones. He could hear the sea waves below crashing hard into the bay. Behind him was the wreckage of the warehouse. There was still intense firing distance away closer to the hills. Molmol soldiers have already rounded captured enemy troopers.

A shadow rose on top of one of the highest stone.

"You're ready to finally end this… my dear Keyu?"

Keitaro looked up, "It's over Mikael…"

"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL ONE OF US IS DEAD!" Mikael dived towards Keitaro, his sword slashing down.

Keitaro jumped out of the way.

Cloud of dust.

Mikael stood slowly then charged again. Slashing his sword furiously in every direction but Keitaro avoided the deadly blade; then he stepped between Mikael's long arms and delivered a blow on Mikael's throat, causing him to stagger backward.

Mikael knelt, gasping for air.

"You were dead Keyu…" Mikael whispered his voice filled with deep resentment.

A pause.

"We were all dead…" Mikael stared back at Keitaro.

Then he vanished.

Keitaro's injuries slowed his reflexes; he turned too late and found the blade of the sword wounding his right shoulder in a perfect arc. Keitaro tripped and fell to the ground. _He's too fast… damn it! He's way too fast!_

"YOU ARE EVERYTHING I HATE KEYU! WHY KEYU? WHY? TELL ME WHY!" Mikael's face was alight with madness, red teary eyes, insanity has finally broken through; he stood before Keitaro, an executioner about to give the sentence of death, raised the sword high into the air, screamed, "WHY ARE WE STILL ALIVE? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

_I'm sorry everyone… perhaps… this is my fate._ Keitaro closed his eyes, _even if I kept on fighting him… it won't do any good… there's nothing much I can do after all._

"**KEITARO! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!**"

Keitaro's eyes snapped open. The voice gave him an adrenalin rush. He quickly rolled to the side.

"**AIR-SPLITTING SWORD!**"

**---**

Motoko was the first to jump out of the helicopter when it landed in an empty field a few meters away from the warehouse. She quickly scanned the surrounding. She could make out the warehouse and noticed the flashes of light and scattered noise coming from it.

Kaolla was there to meet them. There were momentary greetings, silent nods and concerned inquiries. The girls were trying their best to come into terms with the tragedy that was unravelling right in front of them.

Then Motoko ran ahead of the others. On the way she passed a few wounded Molmol soldiers and captured enemy troopers. She did not bother to stop and ask because she knew Keitaro could not easily be injured, she knew where Keitaro would be - in the heat of the battle.

_You idiot… _Motoko thought, but she felt overwhelming happiness in her heart mixed with concern and anxiety.

And that anxiety grew worst when she failed to find him at the warehouse. She watched Molmol soldiers finally break through the makeshift barricades setup by the enemy troopers as they held on for their last stand.

Then she heard a voice, someone screaming with so much anguish that it crawled under her skin.

She ran towards it.

And when she saw Keitaro, she felt a sudden surge of energy ran through her whole body

_Keitaro….!_

"**AIR-SPLITTING SWORD!**"

---

A massive ball of energy sped towards Mikael like a bullet. Burrowing an enormous path on the ground as it shot its way towards the target. A devastating explosion followed. Blinding light, powerful winds, dirt and rocks scattered everywhere.

---

Motoko found herself inside thick smog. She could not see anything.

"Keitaro! Keitaro… where are you?" She shouted through heavy blanket of dirt suspended in the air.

"Over here…"

An answer.

A small voice.

Motoko walked towards the sound, tripping all while as she tried to locate where it was.

It wasn't Keitaro.

A sword came slashing down towards Motoko. She managed to deflect it with the Hina sword and it quickly drew back and disappeared into the smog. Motoko was left shivering. She could not slay back or blindly hack in to the thick clouds in fear that she might hurt the _real_ Keitaro.

The sword came again, this time beside her. Motoko quickly ducked down and swung her sword wide upwards. She heard a groan. And the sword withdrew again. Then it came back slashing down right in front of her and Motoko blocked it just in time. Mikael's contorted face came into view.

"It's you again… pretty samurai chick!" Mikael's eyes were wide with lunacy. He licked his lips.

Motoko growled, "YOU MONSTER! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Motoko raised her foot and kicked Mikael in his stomach causing him to roll onto the rocky ground. She followed Mikael's body trying hard not to loose him again in the smog.

"Why… why are you fighting? Are you fighting for Keyu? Do you really believe that he's alive? Don't you know samurai chick… HE'S DEAD!" Mikael slashed his sword forward.

Motoko swept it aside. There was a steely glint in her eyes.

"He's not dead. He's alive. Keitaro is alive. It doesn't matter what he's been through or if you say he has died… what matters is that… he's here… that's all that really matters to me and to everyone else… he's here and he's alive…"

A pause.

Mikael closed his eyes. _So that's what it is… _"I have nothing," he whispered.

"Huh?"

Mikael stood and opened his long robe, revealing thick pads of explosives lining the heavy vest he was wearing. In his right hand was a trigger, a thin single wire connected it with the controller strapped across his chest.

Motoko's eyes were wide with absolute terror, "O my God!"

Mikael grinned, "IT DOESN'T MATTER! WE WERE ALL DEAD ANYWAY! YOU'LL JUST BE AN ADDED BONUS!" and he laughed hysterically about to push the button.

Then a figure blurred between them.

Keitaro.

"Motoko get down!"

Keitaro grabbed Mikael and carried him between the high stones and into the edge of the cliff. They both fell forward, towards the crashing sea.

"KEITARO NO!" Motoko shouted as she ran towards the cliff.

But she was pushed back by the powerful blast of the explosion that quickly followed.

Black smoke trailed the night sky momentarily covering the shining full moon.

---

**The U Project**

**Supremacy: Closed**

**Next**

**The Conclusion**

**The U Project: Epilogue**

* * *

Hei guys and gals. I'm terribly sorry for the delay of this chapter. Something extraordinary has been happening to me for the past three weeks and I can't seem to focus. It wasn't writer's block, because the story is right there in my head, I know how to end it and I can see how it would boil down to, problem is, I just can't find the _mood_ to write it. It was very hard to get back on to my chair and type on my laptop.

Anyway, I'm back. I have finally finished the Supremacy series! And it was a very big relief to me. I have put as much action as I can in this chapter being as this is the _pinnacle_ of the whole story. And I gave few hints on what's really going on. So I just hope you'll figure out some of the obvious ones on your own. Please don't hate me by the way I end chapters… because it's… uh… my trademark. I just thought a story like this should end up with a bang. _Damn… what a lame pun!_

Thanks again to all my readers! To all those who were kind enough to leave a note. I really appreciate your support. Please, once again I beg you to stay with me for one last chapter… and to all those who wanted a little bit of romance, I'll dish out all I can think of at the Epilogue to compensate the lack of it with the whole Supremacy series. Well… this **is **an action/adventure fiction… what do you expect? Sorry. Thanks again!

Cheers!

nivremous


	14. Epilogue

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a pigment of my weird imagination. I apologize in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes.

.

**The U Project: Epilogue**

**The Conclusion**

**14**

.

_'I live,'_

---

"So… he survived," said the woman in an expensive suit, pacing around the great hall, her movements neither slow nor deliberate, deeply immersed in her own thoughts. She whispered gently, "Remarkable… he's simply remarkable,"

"Indeed," replied the man behind the vast mahogany desk, a commanding presence inside the room, his head bent on thick stack of papers, "The report in here says that he suffered first degree burns all over his body, not to mention different level of injuries he sustained from his duel with Mikael… but somehow… with all that… he recovered almost seventy percent faster than any normal human being ever recorded,"

A sigh.

"Am I right to assume that the second phase of _The U Project_ is a success?" the woman asked tentatively.

The man looked up from the official documents sent to him by _The Holy Council_, smirked and replied, "Millions of tax payers' money spent, a number of personnel and foreign agents charged with conspiracy and are now facing Japanese judicial courts, tidal wave of inquiries from different media bases around the world…"

"The media can be controlled…" the woman interrupted; her eyes in deep frown.

"… nevertheless, it's still a nuisance. Greatly so… now that we have to deal with the sudden emergence of the papal investigation units from Rome,"

A pause.

The man removed his clear spectacles, placed it on the table, rubbed his temple and whispered, "I guess we have no choice but to conclude it as a success… _The Holy Council_ made a point of what's left of _The U Project_ and some necessary changes in the original plan to follow the _will_,"

A sigh.

"Keitaro Urashima… died six years ago in a plane crash on the northern beaches of Japan. He was subjected to _The U Project_, revived and lost all his memory… or as _The Holy Council_ would say his 'soul'. He was code named K.U. 21 or Keyu Unetvicesima, Latin word for twenty-first. He was trained as a soldier for two years, then disappeared and _The Holy Council_ lost contact with him, after two years he returned and apparently he has been searching his past… or his 'soul'. And by some unseen force or miracle he found them… he found the girls…"

The man flicked through the documents and added, "Naru Narusegawa, Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, Mitsune Konno, Mutsumi Otohime and Motoko Aoyoma… quite a handful… really,"

The woman continued her assessment, "And so during those years he refused to reveal himself to them, to his former life, instead, he examined them, their lives, took notes and letters as preparation for his return… for the real Keitaro Urashima's return. The remaining years, he joined the CIA's Black Arrows to fight _The Holy Council_ and its band of deadly assassins, working as a mole… then a month ago… again by unseen guidance of fate Keitaro Urashima has woken… Keyu Unetvicesima disappeared into the recesses of his mind leaving only his own clues and his unfinished fight…"

A pause.

"You're right… it is remarkable," the man took his glasses off again and started wiping it, "_The Holy Council_ used him and subjected him to all stresses of violence as part of the _will_'s prophecy… including that little battle at the warehouse…" he sighed with exasperation, "I never thought that working with priests could be this daunting… I mean… really? Do we have to put everything in a colossal or should I say biblical proportions?"

"Well… I'm already amazed that the government is working with the church… especially the United States and Rome…"

"Extraordinary circumstances beguile extraordinary bedfellows… we all want the same thing… and Keitaro Urashima is the key… the second phase of _The U Project_ has proven that much…"

A pause.

Tall shadows crept into the room as the sun sets in.

The woman looked back, her face grim, asked, "Who's next on _The Holy Council's_ list?"

A shuffle of paper.

A grunt.

"Kanako Urashima,"

---

"What are you planning to do now?" Keitaro asked without looking. A smile in his lips, a content look in his face, as he watched Shinobu gracefully accepted the rolled paper that symbolizes the success of her academic degree completion.

Tokyo University has not changed much in Keitaro's eyes. It has been six years since his last visit and to think that he left bowing to return to finally complete his chosen career and graduate. But he returned now as an audience to somebody else's graduation. He was a man out of his time.

_I feel no regrets though… I did what was needed to be done. No regrets._

Karen watched him for a full minute before replying, "I'll go back to CIA at Langley. And prepare a report…"

Keitaro sighed.

As if to answer his obvious display of disapproval, Karen smiled and added, "Don't worry… I won't let them know your current status. Just like what you said the other night… Keyu is dead. CIA has no use of him now. I won't let anybody disturb you… I promise Keitaro,"

A pause.

The crowd cheered as the new batch of alumnae stood. There were several shouts and happy whistles. People started merging towards the platform to personally congratulate the graduates. The sun was shining brightly, wind blowing lightly over the Tokyo University open graduation celebration.

"No. Keyu isn't dead. He's alive and he will always be with us," Keitaro whispered after a while.

---

Motoko was the first to formally shake Shinobu's hand. They looked at each other for a moment, then forsaking any hint of etiquette they hugged and cried, unmindful of the surrounding people's stare and smiles.

"I'm so happy for you," Motoko said after regaining her composure.

"Thank you so much for your support Motoko-sempai," Shinobu was wiping her tears when Su grabbed her from the back screaming her congratulations, "Thank you so much to you too Su-chan!"

Naru and Mutsumi gave Shinobu flowers and banners. They chatted with her for a while before they gave way to Kitsune who was carrying a finely decorated single box of wine. It was beautifully prepared, complimented with a red bow.

"Thank you so much Mitsune-sempai," Shinobu bowed.

Kitsune smiled, "I know you're not the drinking type so I chose this. It's strong and sweet. Perfect for a girl like you,"

Haruka, Seta and Sara arrived with the van, carrying their own gifts and congratulatory bouquet of flowers, mixed with ancient stones and wooden carvings. And with them was Shinobu's mother and father carrying boxes of gifts.

Shinobu was red with happiness. To be surrounded with her loving friends and family. But somehow she felt incomplete. She couldn't help but to look around, waiting and hoping. _Has he forgotten my special day? Sempai… have you?_

"Looking for me?"

Shinobu's eyes widened. She turned.

"Sorry about this Shinobu, I was just busy tying things up," Keitaro laughed silly with his hand at the back of his head.

Shinobu, teary eyed, whispered shyly, "No… its okay… sempai… I'm just glad that you're here with us,"

Keitaro paused, smiled, and then approached Shinobu. He gently lifted her hand and placed a long brown envelope, said, "You deserve so much more. And I am so proud of what you've accomplished. I know that I'm lucky to know you and be your friend. Please… accept this small gift of mine, and… err… I suggest you read it when we get back at the Hinata… okay?"

Shinobu nodded, doing her best to hide her surprise and curiosity.

"Okay! Everyone! Let's head to the Hinata Apartments and get this party started!"

---

"Does it hurt?"

Keitaro turned in surprise. He was back in his room, redressing his healing burnt skin. The party was in full swing downstairs at the main living area. He could hear several shouts, cahoots and someone singing a very bad rendition of current top Japanese pop song.

"Mo… Motoko… um… I'm sorry that…" Keitaro stammered.

Motoko entered Keitaro's room, sliding the door gently behind her. Her eyes closed as if in contemplation of what she was planning to do. She whispered, "Oh… don't be silly… I should be the one apologizing for entering your room without your consent…" She approached Keitaro then slowly picked a roll of bandage, "Here… let me help you…"

"No… Motoko… honestly… I can do this alone… and I don't think it's proper for you to be here… what if somebody…"

"I don't care… let them think what they want to think…" Motoko retorted more of endearment than irritation, "Besides… I'd rather help you than watch a drunken Mutsumi make a fool of herself…"

Keitaro did not argue anymore. He turned his back towards her and let her do as she wished. They could hear light stomping and gale of laughter. Somebody was keeping everybody entertained. The karaoke music was louder than ever.

Motoko expertly removed layers of damp bandages around Keitaro's chest. Then after cleaning the healing wounds with extreme care, she passed a fresh layer of bandage across Keitaro's body. It was over in less than thirty minutes.

A sigh.

A pause.

Then Keitaro bowed and wore a new set of clothes. He smiled.

"Thank you Motoko,"

Motoko smiled and stood, prepared herself to leave, saying, "We better get back… we're the only ones not drunk so I think it would be best to catch up… and…"

Motoko was already sliding the door when she felt Keitaro's arms around her waist. Gentle, not forceful, but wanting, needing. She did not resist. She did not move. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing shallow, her blood boiling with intensity.

Motoko did not turn. Keitaro's hands went for her breasts, gently kneading. She managed to stifle a moan. Then her little resistance disappeared when she felt Keitaro's lips cross her open shoulders. She moaned, "Keitaro… please,"

And so Keitaro turned Motoko and kissed her lips. His right hand at the back of her neck, his left hand on the small of her back. They locked lips. Moaning all the while. Standing by the door. Drowning deep into the heat of their desire.

Motoko placed her arms around Keitaro's shoulders and pressed him closer to her, wanting to feel his body.

Then Keitaro gently pushed her back.

"I… I'm so sorry… Motoko… I…" Keitaro was gasping for air. His face flushed.

"No… well… um…" Motoko was trying her best to cool down. Her body was overwhelmingly hot.

A pause.

A sigh.

"I love you Motoko. Ever since you saved my life… ever since you pulled me out of my own death bed that night… I was so lost… so certain that I was dying," Keitaro stared deep into Motoko's eyes, willing her to see, to understand how she meant to him, "But you were there… it was your voice, calling me into the night… that gave me the will to live and fight on… but…"

Keitaro lowered his head, deep sadness eating through his heart and soul.

"I can't let anything happen to you or anybody… I want you… I need you… and I don't want to die wondering what it would have been like yet I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be selfish and yes, I also want to be greedy with imminent pain that will happen to me. You and everybody else would say the past is not important… that it doesn't matter… it does… it really does… I… I'm sorry,"

Motoko sighed, placed her shaking hand on Keitaro's face, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me know, and I'm happy that you feel this way about me… although… it's sad… sad that fate has given us such painful circumstances… but my heart will never change… I tried long time ago… but I couldn't… I love you Keitaro… I really do," Tears running freely from her eyes, Motoko sobbed, "But please… I beg you… can you at least show me your love tonight…"

A pause.

They stared each other for a moment.

Then Keitaro reached out, looping his arms around Motoko's waist, tracing his finger on the side of her face, whispered, "You're beautiful Motoko… you always have…"

A sigh.

Then they kissed.

The party went on all night. It was morning the next day when everybody missed Keitaro and Motoko.

---

_White. Everything was white._

_Keitaro found himself in a hazy world. He could not see anything. Everything was white._

_'Are you lost?' a voice._

_Keitaro turned. He found himself staring at a tall thin man. The man has a short brown beard, matching his wavy hair, his lips thin and his face taut; it was a kind face though with compassionate eyes. He was wearing a long white robe._

_'Are you lost?' the man repeated. There was a hint of concern in his voice. Deep sadness._

_Keitaro cried. For some odd reason, he could not help himself but cry. He could not understand but somehow it was the only thing he could do to let out that tremendous grief locked inside his heart. He knew. He knew that he had lost everything. He had finally been released with all his pain._

_A hand._

_Keitaro looked up and found the man staring down on him._

_The man whispered, 'Why are you crying?'_

_Keitaro sobbed, 'I… I missed my friends… I… I want to be with them… but now I can't…'_

_'Don't worry… I'll lead you back to them…'_

_'Huh? Can… can you do that?'_

_The man waved his hand and instantly Keitaro could see a winding road._

_'Follow this road and you'll find your way back,'_

_'Thank… thank you mister… hey!' Keitaro shouted, 'You're bleeding!' he pointed on the man's hands, 'Why are you bleeding?'_

_The man smiled, 'It's because my children are suffering,' he turned and prepared to leave._

_'Wait! Will I see you again?' Keitaro asked._

_The man looked back, 'Yes you will, you'll know how to find me…'_

_'Huh? I… I don't understand… what do you mean?'_

_'Don't you remember? I told you how. I'll see you soon. In your own time. In your own land. Take care,'_

_'WAIT!'_

"KEITARO! KEITARO! WAKE UP! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PLEASE KEITARO! SAY SOMETHING!"

Keitaro opened his eyes.

He saw Motoko staring down on him. Her eyes red with tears.

"Motoko… what… what happened?" Keitaro said weakly.

Motoko gently placed her hands on Keitaro's burnt shoulder, whispered, "It will be alright… it will be alright… it's all over… Mikael died in the explosion. You survived… the rescue team will be here any moment now… just hang on… please… just hang on…"

Keitaro closed his eyes. He felt nothing. His body numbing, an incessant ringing in his ears, his vision starting to fade, yet his mind was clear as the night blue sky.

"I… I just want to see him again…"

---

_'I'm alive… yet I don't know what I should do now my Lord,'_

_Lazarus asked_

_Jesus smiled to the man who has died and lived_

_'Live the life you deserve… and wait for me_

_for I have given you a gift… your faith has brought you back_

_into the land of the living…_

_you will find me against all odds_

_and we shall meet again,'_

_'I will wait my Lord; I will find you again,'_

* * *

**The U Project**

**The End**

* * *

**Author final words**

Finally! I have finished this weird fiction of mine! And what a ride it was!

Thank you to all who has been part of this story. To your kind words of encouragement and criticism, I appreciate your effort. Even though you might feel unsatisfied, I tried my best with the romance between Keitaro and Motoko. I just hope it didn't sound like they literally jumped into each other… well with what happened to both of them… I guess they have a stronger bond now than before. I also hope that you figured out the meaning behind _The U Project_ and _The Holy Council_.

I guess I confused so many people out there. And with this final chapter to wrap things up, I indicated as much as to what happened to the whole series. Well… there is another project somewhere.

**Dedications**

To all my reviewers, especially hinaguy, jennyjenai, tornado reviewer and kylaran, it seems that as long as I could see that you reviewed, it felt like I did a good job. To all fanfiction readers and writers, this is for all of you. To Katherine Ann Grey, the greatest critic of all, yes you're right… I WROTE IT! 

There **is** another project. I'm just wondering if anybody wants to read it. Anyways… I'll see you on the next fiction!

Cheers!

nivremous


End file.
